The N-Men
by cartoonace
Summary: When an expiremental device explodes, creating superpowered individuals, five young heroes here the call of duty and become The N-Men.(Inspired by Jimmy Neutron's N-Men.)
1. Origins

**Authors Notes: This is my first time writing a fanfic so tell me what you think please review. This my own retelling of the story its not connected with the show continuity wise, but keeps the names and personalities of the main characters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron, it is owned by Nickelodeon.**

* * *

**The Mutation S****ituation**

**Part 1: Origins**

James Issac Neutron better known as Jimmy Neutron was a genius to say the least, he had graduated from highschool at age ten, college at age twelve and is credited by the scientific community as fith smartest person on the planet. At his graduation from college he would run into the father of his old kindergarden friend, General Sam Vortex.

"James its been awhile, how've you been?" General Vortex greeted him with a strong confident voice.

"Uhm...fine."Jimmy replied trying not to seem intimidated.

A few seconds later Jimmy's parents walked up to them.

General Vortex looked up at them, "Hugh, Judy, great to see you again. What's it been?"

"Three maybe four years." Hugh replied happily walking to shake the generals hand.

"What are you doing here?" Judy asked suspiciously while walking to Jimmy and holding his hand.

The General walked up to her, "I came her to see James. There is a project I would like him to over see."

"What kind of project?" Judy asked looking concerned.

The General replied, "Can't talk here, this is top secret meet me at the base and we'll talk." before walking away.

"Sure thing buddy." Hugh said waving while his wife simply looked worried with Jimmy simply staring.

After a long car ride though the desert the Neutrons finally made it.

At the entrance of the base, General Vortex was waiting for them in his uniform wearing his varies medals.

"Welcome Neutrons how was the trip? Thirsty, Hungry?" he greeted them.

Judy looked at him unimpressed while Hugh happily replied, "Sure I could go for a purle flurp, how about you Jimbo?"

Jimmy looked at his father happily shaking his head to indicate yes.

"Excellent his way, we'll grab a quick drink then discuss business." said the general.

After going to the kitchen and reminiscing about the old days the General finally led the Neutrons to the lab.

"Wow is that is that a bozon collider?! And is that a holographic interfacer?!" Jimmy screamed excitedly.

"Yup, we have all the the toys here." General Vortex said with much pride.

"This is what I wanted to show you." The General said a bit more proffessionally.

He then walked them over to what looked like a pile of rocks.

"What is that?" Judy asked.

"That was Captain Nathanal Saunders." The General answered seriously.

"What happened to him?" asked Jimmy.

The General sighed, "On a mission to to repair the space stations outer shell Captain Saunders was hit by a small meteorite cracking his helmet, they were able to get him inside in time and all seemed well until he got home, he began to mutate his skin turning into some kind of organic rock substance, we sent more astronauts to get the meteor fragment and when we brought it here it was emmiting a different form of cosmic energy, our researchers discovered it was from the Van Pattern Belt."

"So what is it you exactly want from our son?" questioned Judy.

"I believe that we can create individuals that can do things normal humans cannot." answered the general.

"So in short you want me to help you create super soldiers." Jimmy commented.

Walking up him the general answered "Yes."

"I'll do it." Jimmy said with a happy expression.

His mother looked at him in shock and asked, " Are you sure about this?"

"Yes mom, this is the opportunity of a life time, I would be hounered to create the next generation of the human race, but I won't do unless you two say its okay."

Judy and Hugh took a moment to talk in private before approaching Jimmy and General Vortex, "We'll let Jimmy do this on condition Sam, you promise to protect our boy, because if you don't Sam you will regret the day you ever came to that graduation. Do you understand me." said Judy in a very threatening voice.

"I promise on my daughters life you have my word." replied General Vortex in a very serious tone.

"Then what are we waiting for. Let's get started." Jimmy screamed excitedly.

Three Years Later, Jimmy was walking down a hall with an angry expression on his face, as he entered the room he saw General Vortex on his phone talking to someone, "Listen sweety I'm sorry I couldn't make it today, I promise I will make it up to you." the phone call ended abruptly, "Hello, hello, ahghhh!" he looked at Jimmy, "Trust me James never have children."

"I'll take that into consideration." replied Jimmy with a serious face.

"Okay James, what do you want?" asked the general while rubbing his forehead.

"I was going to ask what you thought you were doing? The Neutron chamber isn't ready yet." Jimmy said with an angry expression.

"I understand your concern James, but our simulations show that it will work." the general said in a calm voice.

"Ya but I still believe we need to run more tests before we begin with human testing." Jimmy explained calming down.

The general walked up to him, "Listen here James you've been a great help to me, nothing we have now could have been accompolished without you, but men like you tend to be too cautious for your own good, we'll continue as planned."

"But!" Jimmy tried to explain.

"Thats an order." the general calmly explained before walking off, leaving Jimmy with a very frustrated look.

Thirty minutes later the general and Jimmy walked into a room, looking straight ahead at the saftey glass that was supposed to protect them from any radiation.

Beyond the glass was a massive machine with four chambers on its side, four men walked in each entering a chamber.

"Comence final saftey precautions." Jimmy ordered.

"All is well sir." said one of the technicians.

"Input the sample." ordered Jimmy.

A crane carring a meteorite far bigger than the original sample put the new sample in the middle of the machine.

"Comence count down." ordered Jimmy.

The technician responded "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and engage."

The machine began to turn on causing the meteorite to glow a deep blue and purlple colour.

"All seems to be going well." said the general.

"Ya for now" Jimmy said at one of the technicians he asked, "Hey are you going to finish that?" pointing at his can of orange juice.

"Ah, no sir." said the technician giving it to him while watching him drink it all.

Then out of knowhere the meteorite began glowing brighter making the machine begin to malfunction.

"Whats happening!" shouted the general.

"The meteorite is generating more power than the chamber can handle. Abort it now!" shouted Jimmy.

"We can't sir! its gone critical!" Screamed the technician.

"Take cover!" screamed Jimmy just before the chamber exploded sending out a massive energy pulse.

* * *

Two hours before the explosion.

Cynthia Aurora Vortex better known as Cindy Vortex is described as a self driven, overachieving girl. As the daughter of General Sam Vortex, she presents herself with grace and majesty. She always tries to do her best, she joined many clubs and is president for most of them which include Student Council, Tai Kwan Do and Physics. On the day her dad decided to break his promise to her life would change forever.

"Mom, I'm home." Cindy announced excitedly.

"Hello dear how was school?" asked her mother Susan.

"Great, is dad back yet?" Cindy asked.

"Unfortunately not dear, but you could help me prepare his welcome home dinner." Susan answered.

"Sure!" Cindy answered with much enthusiasm.

After spending a few minutes helping her mom prepare for the dinner Cindy waited excitedly, after an hour and a half had passed she decided to phone him.

After the dial rings she asked him, "Dad we're waiting for you, when are you coming home?"

After not liking what she heard, she immediately threw the phone on the ground, "Dads not coming I'm going to go for a run."

Susan tried to comfort her, "Cindy I'm sorry your father didn't show up."

"It doesn't matter, he's never around anyway." she replied before leaving the house.

Cindy liked to push herself when she worked out, she would wear custom weights on her arms and legs, because she was so frustrated with her father she went for a night run around the neighborhood by herself.

When she was on a final lap around the neighborhood, Cindy noticed the clear sky turn dark and cloudy and with hints of blue in she could even grasp what was happening she saw the energy pulse.

"What is that?" she thought to herself.

She looked around to see if anybody was around, but the street was empty there was no one in sight as the pulse drew closer to her she ran from it, but before she could turn her head to see how close it was to her the pulse hit her knocking her forward, sending her flying through the air hitting the ground and knocking her out.

* * *

Two hours before the explosion.

Sheen Juarrera Estevez is a hyperactive, loud, flirtatious and easily distracted guy with a bit of an obsession with a fictional hero named Ultra Lord.

He lives with his Father, Grandmother and four younger siblings. Since his father is the only one that works and he has all those mouths to feed, Sheen has taken it upon himself to help his family taking morally questionable actions.

At the back of an ally, two young men are about to meet up.

"Shawn, are you here?" whispered Sheen.

"Ya, did you get the stuff we need?" asked the tall muscular african american boy.

"Its all here, for the job tonight." Sheen answered.

Shawn looked at the contents of the bag, "Okay, go home and get dressed we'll meet back here in an hour."

After their conversation both went in different direction to go and prepare.

Sheen's house one hour twenty minutes before the explosion.

Sheen entered his home a very humble place, his siblings were playing all over while his grandmother was asleep on the couch. He went straight into his room to change.

His room was filled with posters, action figures and videogames of the comic book hero Ultra Lord.

As Sheen got dressed he looked at himself in the mirror and asked himself, "What are you doing sheen?"

He then looked at a picture of his family and thought, "Remember your doing this for your family."

He finshied getting ready and left his house.

Thirty minutes before the explosion.

Sheen and Shawn met again at the same ally.

Shawn brought Sheen to the window of a building connected to the alley, " Okay Sheen this is simple, inside there are the new relaeses of The Ultra Lord video game. We can sell them for double early on the black market while keeping one or two for ourselves."

"Okay, simple." Sheen said nervously.

They used thier equipment to break into the building using a device of Sheen's design to shut off the motion sensors in an area.

They began to plant all sorts of games into a duffle bag, "I think we have enough." Sheen commented.

Shawn as he looked at another crate, "No, not yet."

As he went to it, Sheen shouted,"No, not that one! You'll trip the motion sensors!"

Sheen was to late, because Shawn caused the silent alarm to activated.

Before they new it the police had already arrived shooting tear gas through the windows.A few broke through the door.

Shawn retaliated by taking out a flame thrower and started firing it at the police.

"Shawn what are you doing!" screamed Sheen.

"What I have to!" replied Shawn.

And out of knowhere a cop shot at Shawns tank coausing it to explode and him to be enveloped in fire.

"Ahh! Sheen help me!" screamed Shawn.

Seeing the situation for what is was Sheen ditched the bags, jumped out the window and abandoned Shawn.

As he ran down the street for dear life he saw a few cops pursuing him on foot he thought it was the end of him, then he saw the pulse from behind.

He saw it envelope the cops knocking them out, and as he tried to out run it, going as fast as he could but it eventually caught up with him enveloping him as well.

* * *

Thirty minutes the before explosion.

Carlton Ulysses Wheezer, better known as Carl Wheezer is a nervous, cowardly, glutonous, peesimistic, wimpy,pathetic, insecure boy who has an unhealthy obsession with Llamas that could rival Sheen's obsession with Ultra Lord.

He and his family are practically allergic to everything, so it makes his interaction with people and things limited.

Carl was walking down the hallway minding his own business, whistling a little tune to himself when the school bully Butch ran into him, "Sup Weener got the cash?"

"Ahh...Yes Butch." Carl answered nervously.

Carl handed Butch some money, "Is this all you got?"

"Uhm...Yes." Carl answered even more nervously.

"Come with me." Butch ordered Carl as he dragged him into the boys bathroom.

"Drink up, Weener!" ordered Butch as he shoved Carl'shead into a toilet.

"Blurp!, Blurp!, Blurp!" Carl screamed, desperately trying to breath.

As Butch threw Carl to the floor, "Next time Weener bring more money." as he walked out the door, "You should count yourself lucky weener, if it wasn't for me you would have no one to talk to. "

As he left Carl grabbed toilet paper and tried to wipe his face, " I really wish he would leave me alone."

Carl walked himself home alone, because of his health problems many people didn't want to hang around him. A few people would try but he new it was only an act.

Before he went home he went to the local hangout The Candy Bar.

"Hey Sam, give me a six pack of purple flurp." Carl asked the bartender and owner Sam.

"Hey Carl, whats the occasion having friends over?" Sam asked in a cheerful tone.

"Nope." he answered as he paid for the drinks and left for his house.

Carl liked to play a game with himself beat that burp where he would see who could give the loudest and longest burp.

Sadly he didnt have anyone to play with so he would play by himself trying to beat his best.

He entered his room, it was full of llama posters and toys(similar to Sheens room)ready to play by himself.

Before he started he looked out the window and thought to himself, "Man I wish I had friends or at the very least have the power to stop that jerk Butch."

As he played the game by himself, Carl heard a large boom before he could wonder what it was the pulse already hit his house shattering the windows, knocking him into a wall.

* * *

Several hours Before the explosion.

Liberty Danielle Folfax, better known as Libby Folfax is a intelligent, stylish, sophisticated, calm, mellow and down to earth girl.

She has a strong sense of family, and is very dependable. Her worst quality is she is abit full of herself and cares way to much about her appearnce.

Libby heard her alarm clock go off, she growned and hit the snooze button.

She then began her morning beauty routine. She would work out and practice gymnastics for about an hour, bathe herself in water purified by speacial oils, spend an hour deciding what to wear, another hour on her hair and finally add a dab of her favourite vanishing cream to her face before getting ready for school.

"Bye mom." she called preparing to exit through the door.

"Hold on! Young Lady!" her mother ordered, "You're not going anywhere until you eat something."

"But mom!" Libby said preparing to defend herself.

"I won't hear any of it, you skipped dinner last night, now sit!" her mother ordered.

Libby obeyed as she nibbled her food, she then looked at her brother who was sitting across from her,

"Where did you get that watch Shawn?"

"None of your business runt." he answered.

"None of that you two no fighting!" their mother told them both. They both obeyed

Shawn told his mother, "That reminds me mom, I meeting up with a friend later so I might be late from school."

"Okay but call if you are coming late." their mother replied.

Libby could hear the engine of the bus coming, " Well thats the school bus, I'm off."

She dashed out the door, "But you've barly touched your food!" her mother shouted.

"Mm mm mm, what am I going to do with that child." she said to herself.

Two hours before the explosion.

Libby was walking herself home from school with a group of friends talking about music, celebrities etc...

She saw her brother meeting up with a boy wearing a Ultra Lord shirt, "Ah guys, you go on ahead i'll catch up."

After Libby left her friends she confronted her brother, "Shawn what are you doing? Are you trying to get yourself arrested?"

Shawn screamed, "Look here runt you dont know what you are talking about!"

"I know what ever your up to is definately not legal." she shouted.

"Just stay out of my business." Shawn shouted.

"Your funeral." Libby said to herself.

Thrity minutes the before explosion.

When Libby got home she woud do a similar routine to her moring one except no excercise, hair styling or outfit hunting.

As she sat on her dresser applying more of her vanishing cream wondering to herself, "I wonder if shawn is okay?"

Before she had anytime to process these thoughts she saw a very bright flash followed by the pulse hitting her house.

* * *

In the aftermath Jimmy got out of some rubble and heard a ringing in his ears. As his vision began to clear up, he saw the destruction that was left behind by the explosion.

"What happened!?" Jimmy said in a groaning voice.

A soldier helped him, "The reactor went critical causing a explosion, sir."

As one of the soldier's helped General Vortex he asked, " How many Causalties were they?"

"It's unknown right now sir we are still looking for survivors." responded the solider.

"What about Jones, Mark, Johnson and Stables the test subjects?" asked the general.

The soldier looked at him with a saddened face, "Sir their nothing but ash now."

General Vortex clenched his fist in frustration and asked, "James how could this have happened?!"

Jimmy still disoriented answered, "The cosmic radiation was too great for the chamber to contain."

While speaking, Jimmy's skin changed colour to orange and his hair turned green, every one began to stare.

"What?" he asked.

A soldier pulled out a mirror and held it out to Jimmy. He grabed the mirror and shouted, "No!" before throwing it to the ground, breaking it.

While that was happening the general got a phone call, "Hello,(Other side of phone call) Susan I can' t talk right now there has been and accident(other side of phone call) What happened to Cindy?!"

On the other side of the base the rocky remains of Captain Saunders began to move.

* * *

**Well that was my first chapter hope you liked it. Looking forward to the reviews.**


	2. The Day Everything Changed

**Authors Notes: I need to tell my readers the reason i didn't dive too deep into the characters in origins is because I just wanted to establish which characters were going to be featured in the beginning and how they got their powers. The first season will focus on the team being formed the other seasons will focus on character arcs.**

* * *

**The Mutation Situation**

**Part 2: The Day Everything Changed**

The town of Retroville was a very small and peaceful place. It had morderately happy people and a low crime rate. It was the kind of place you would go to get away from it all. That was the case until an explosion in the desert would change the town and it's people forever.

Thirty minutes before the explosion.

It was a nice cool night in retroville all was well Judy Neutron and her husband Hugh Neutron were driving home after watching the play Macbeth In Space.

"Well that was a lovily play wasn't it Hugh.", Judy commented while driving."

"It sure was Sugar Booger, those kids can definitely act, espeically that that Allison girl she stole the show." Hugh replied happliy.

"And that Toby boy was also really good." Judy responded.

As the Neutrons made it to the drive way they were met by Jimmy's robot dog Goddard.

"Hey boy, how've you been?" asked Hugh as he exited the car.

"Bark! Bark!" Goddard responded as he was petted by Hugh.

As Judy was exiting the car she saw her next door neighbors daughter leave her house and go off running in the opposite direction, "I wonder where she is going?"

"Probaby going to The Candy Bars to meet up with her friends." Hugh answered.

" Ya , your probably right." Judy replied.

She, her husband and Goddard all entered the house. The Neutrons were going to have an early night, both had gotten dressed in their pjamas. Hugh was going to watch a movie to tire himself out, Frankensteins Monster while Judy was going to read a book The Fault In Our Stars.

Then out of nowhere Goddard came in running in their room with siren ringing on his back screaming danger, danger.

"Whats wrong boy?" Hugh asked.

Goddard opened up his chest plate a computor screen appeaered, and words appeared on the screen." Unknown energy pulse detected." Judy read, " What does that mean?" she asked.

Before Hugh could answer Goddard quickly jumped in between them and created an energy barrier, seconds later the energy pulse came crashing against the house shattering windows, vases and glasses.

"What was that?" Hugh screamed.

"We better go check if the neighbors are okay." Juday said rushing out of the bed.

The Neighborhood was in shambles light bulbs, windows, flower pots had all been shatterd. Houses had cracks all over them, cars had flipped over and the sreet lights had fallen.

"What happened here a earthquake?" Hugh asked.

"No, I don't think so. It might be have something to do with the unkown energy pulse Goddard detected." Judy responded.

As more people got out of their houses wondering what happened, Judy screamed. Everyone who was out looked at her, "What's wrong Sugar Booger?" Hugh asked.

With a horrified face Judy pointed at an unconcious Cindy whom had blood dripping from her forehead.

"My baby!" screamed Susan Vortex as the crowd ran torwards Cindy.

"Somebody call 911!" one of the neighbors screamed.

People took out their phones to try and call but nobody could get a signal.

"Damn it!" one of the neighbors shouted.

"I'm not getting any signal." said another.

"What are we going to do if we can't call anyone." Susan asked while holding Cindy.

"Doesn't Goddard have his own server, why don't we use him to call someone." suggested Hugh.

"Hugh, your a genius." Judy replied.

"I am, I mean yes I'm a genius." responded Hugh suprised.

Judy whistled to call Goddard and he ran torwards them, " Goddard, do you have a way to comunicate with emergancy services?"

Goddard barked to indicate yes and sent out a signal to alert emergancy services.

"Now take out Jimmys emergancy phone and give it to Susan." ordered Judy.

Goddard went straight to Susan and opened up his back revealing a phone.

Susan took it and called the general, "Hello(other side of conversation), Sam something happened(other side of conversation), this is important Cindys' unconcious and bleeding." The phone cut, "Hello, hello. What happened?" asked Susan.

"Whatever that thing was that did this must have messed with Goddards' signal as well." responded Judy.

"What do we do now?" asked one of the neighbors.

"All we can do, wait." responded Hugh.

* * *

Back at the Military Base.

"Hello, hello, ahgggg!" the general screamed in frustration.

"Prepare a heliocopter, I need to get to retroville." orderd the general.

"We can't sir the helio pad and the copters have all been destroyed." replied one of the soldiers.

"Then how am I supposed to get to retroville!?" shouted the general.

"I might have a way." Jimmy answered, having calmed down.

"How?" asked the general.

"Come with me." answered Jimmy.

Jimmy took the general to his lab.

"What in your lab could possibly get me to retroville?" asked the general, "We hired you to genetically engineer soldiers not build transport."

While walking to one of his labs walls, " Well you see these last few years I've been skimming abit off the top on the operating budget." explained Jimmy.

"James are you telling me that you've been embezzling money?" asked the general.

"Yes, but after this you'll be glad I did." Jimmy answeres pulling out a string of hair holding it up to a scanner.

the general said frustrated, "James I don't have time for this."

"Wait for it." Jimmy replied as the wall opened revealing a second lab(which looked like Jimmy's lab from the series).

"How did you manage to hide this place?" asked the general.

" We don' t have time for that, we have to get to retroville, lets take my hover craft." Jimmy answered.

"Hover craft?" asked the general in confusion.

"Yes, hover craft." Jimmy answered revealing his hover craft.

"It should only take us a few minutes to get there" he continued.

Jimmy and the general got in the hover craft and flew off.

As they were flying the general took a good long look at Jimmy, seeing what his hyberous had created, "Listen James, I'm sorry about what happened."

"Don't worry about. As far as I can tell I'm alright for now, we have bigger things to worry about." Jimmy responded.

The general remained quiet and they continued thier trip.

The general and Jimmy entered retroville to find it in shambles, "What happened here?" asked the general.

"We happened." Jimmy answered.

Jimmy and the general made it to the crowd of people on their street.

Jimmy's parents walked up to them only to be shocked by Jimmys new look.

Hugh commented, "Jimbo your orange." he sniffed him, "and mmmmh smell fruity."

"What happened?" Judy asked in a serious voice.

"Mom we don't have time for that, put Cindy in the hover craft." ordered Jimmy.

Judy did as her son asked and helped put Cindy in the hover craft.

"Anyone who wants to come, get on board." Jimmy ordered.

The general, Judy, Hugh, Susan and Goddard jumped into the craft and flew away.

"Is she going to be okay Jimmy?" asked Susan.

"I'm not sure." Jimmy answered, "Goddard send a biometric scan of everyone to the lab."

Goddard did just that and scanned everyone.

"Jimmy why are you scanning everyone?" Judy asked.

With a pained look on his face Jimmy answered, "What caused all this to happen was my invention, The Neutron Chamber exploding."

Everyone looked at Jimmy stunned.

"You caused this!?" Susan angriley asked.

"Actually..." the general tried to explain.

"Yes, it was my fault, I caused the accident." interrupted Jimmy.

The general gave Jimmy a look but continued to stay quiet.

"Jimmy how could you let this happen!?" asked Judy.

"I ordered the tests to commence today, without regard to any risk, I was so close to my dream I was willing to let anything happen." Jimmy answered.

"I thought we taught you to always triple check your work to think of every contingency for what ever your doing, for the first time in my life Jimmy I'm disapointed in you." Judy lectured.

"I'm sorry mom." Jimmy replied with a saddened vioce.

Hugh wanted to say somehing but decided to stay quiet.

Susan stared at him viciously, "You better hope you can help my daughter Jimmy, because if you can't..."

"Susan! That's enough of that for now." the general interrupted.

Everyone remained quiet until they made it back to the base.

They landed in Jimmy's lab, "Quickily get her on the table!" Jimmy ordered.

Jimmy went to a door opening it, " Introducing the Neutron Regenerating Pod, if we put Cindy in it she should heal almost instantly."

"Are you sure this one won't expolde." Susan asked.

"Susan, right now we don't have any other options." the general commented.

With a hesitant look she agreed, "Alright fine."

Hugh and the general helped put Cindy in the pod.

"Alright let get started" Jimmy annouced, "Searching for entry wound. The scanners activated, "This doesn't make any sense."

"What doesn't make any sense." Susan asked worryingly.

"Their is no entry wound, as far as I can tell she's in perfect health." Jimmy answered.

Jimmy went and opened up the pod to check Cindys' head, " See there's nothing." he countinued.

"How is that possible her head was bleeding out ten minutes ago?" the general questioned.

Jimmy looked up at Goddard, " Goddard present me with the results of the biometric scan."

Goddard ran up to Jimmy and in a fax like motion gave him a paper with the results, " Hmmmm, I see." Jimmy said to himself.

"What James! What is it!" the general asked.

"It seems that you and Mrs Vortex have been splashed with Cosmic radiation, my parents are completely clean and Cindy and I, our cells have been completely saturated in it." Jimmy answered.

"What does that mean, are we going to get cancer?" asked Susan.

"No, just like with cell phones and T.V's a little radiation is in our bodies that what happened to you two. Cindy and I however it seems our cells have absorbed the radiation causing us to change." Jimmy answered.

"What do you mean change?" asked Susan.

"Captain Saunders turned into a pile of rocks, my skin changed to orange. Just like the two of us Cindy is going through her own Metamorphisis." answered Jimmy.

"What will happen to her?" the general asked.

"Right now I'm not sure, but you guys go somewhere and rest, I'll update you in the morning." Jimmy answered.

"James is right, You get take them to a place they can rest." the general ordered a soldier.

"Yes sir." the soldier answered,standing at the door.

The soldier took Judy, Hugh and Susan away.

"James I have to ask why did you take the blame for this? It could ruin your career." asked the general.

"A career can be salvaged general, you stand to lose so much more than that if the truth were to get out." answered Jimmy.

Thinking about it the general said, " Thank you James I promise I'll make it up to you." before leaving.

* * *

The next morning Susan, Hugh, Judy and General Vortex all came to Jimmy's lab when they woke up.

"James what can you tell us." asked the general.

Jimmy said nothing, then pulled out gun.

"Jimmy what are you doing!?" screamed Judy.

Jimmy still said nothing, then pointed the gun at Cindys' body.

"Somebody stop him!" shouted Susan.

Before anyone could get to him Jimmy fired the gun at Cindys' body, only for the bullet to bounce off of her.

Everyone looked in shock." What just happened!?" screamed the general.

"Congratulations General Vortex, your daughter has superpowers." Jimmy announced.

"What!?" everyone said in unison.

Jimmy looked at them and answered, " The cosmic radiation in her cells has mutated her giving her a dense moleculor structor."

Everyone still looked confused.

Jimmy saw the confused look on their faces and continued, "It basically means she's bullet proof now."

"Ooohhhh" they all said collectively.

"Does that mean she'll be okay?" Susan asked.

"Yes infact she'll be better than okay, it will just take a few days for her to wake up." Jimmy answered.

"Thank god!" Susan said in relief.

Before any of them could celebrate, a soldier rushed in, "Sir we have a problem, the media is outside and thier asking questions."

The general went straight to the gate to address the media.

The entrance of the gate was filled with reporters asking varies questions.

Everything went quiet as soon as the general walked up. he pointed to one of the reporters who asked, " General Sam Vortex there was an explosion here last night what happened?"

The general responded, "An expiremental military device malfuntioned last night we are investigating what happened and will deal with it accordingly." he then walked away as the reporters continued to ask questions.

He went to his wife and the Neutrons, " You guys better go home now is going to be hectic here, I'll update you on Cindy if anything happens."

"Fine." Susan agreed as she and the neutrons left in the hover craft.

The general looked at Jimmy, "James what's going to happen next."

"Honestly, for the first time in my entire life, I don't know." Jimmy answered.

On the other side of the base the rocky remains of Captain Saunders began to move again this time forming a hand on his side.

* * *

One week later. Cindy was lying on a medical bed surrounded by military docters, with a multitude of cords connected to her.

She opened her eyes and suddenly woke up, " Where am I!?" she shouted

"She's awake." shouted one of the docters.

"Somebody alert the general and Mr Neutron." said another.

One of the docters went to Cindy, " Miss Vortex, we need you to calm down and get back into bed." grabbing her wrist.

"Hey let go of me!" Cindy shouted,

She threw the doctor across the room, "How did I do that?" she said to herself.

She ripped off the cords and ran out of the room.

She continued to run down the hall, she saw to guards, and continued running, she collided with them and tossed aside like ragdolls.

More soldiers came and they were able to corner her, some tried to hold her down but they failed as they were too thrown to the walls.

An alarm sounded off, and the doors in the hallway began to close.

Cindy began to pick up on speed and made it through all them before they closed, "What's happening to me?" Cindy asked herself.

She continued until she was at the hanger. When she saw that the exit was closed, she stood still until more soldiers came with guns.

"Miss Vortex, you need to come with us" said one of the soldiers.

"Like hell I am." Cindy replied.

One of the soldiers whom feared for his life shot at Cindy.

Everything slowed down around her, she could see everything in slow motion and as the bullet approached her, she caught it and dropt it right in front of the soldiers with an angry expression on her face.

"What have you done!?" said another soldier.

Cindy supersped right threw them tossing them aside.

Realising what she could do, Cindy went straight through the metal doors leaving small holes in her wake, she eventually made it back to the medical room from which she started all of this.

"There must be something here that can tell me what these guys did to me." Cindy said to herself.

Jimmy walked in, "Cindy I'm going to need to calm down."

Cindy rushed at him with her superspeed, and slammed him to the wall, "Tell me who you are orange boy." demanded Cindy.

"You already know who I am, Jimmy Neutron boy genius." answered Jimmy with a smile on his face.

"No games." Cindy ordered as she began to squeeze his neck.

Struggling to breath Jimmy answered, "We were in kindergarden together, you used to call me nerdtron."

Cindy let go of him when she realised who he was.

Trying to catch his breath Jimmy said "Now that we have that out of the way, follow me."

Cindy followed him through the hallway.

As they walked down the hall way Cindy asked, "Okay Nerdtron, tell me where am I, how can I do all this crazy stuff and why do you look like you got a really bad spray tan."

Jimmy answered, "The where is the military base in the desert, and the why I look like this and how you have abilities is because my invention The Neutron Chamber exploded, sending out an energy wave filled with cosmic radiation."

"I'm guessing somehow the radiation mutated you and me." Cindy continued.

"Correct your much smarter than you look." Jimmy said smugely.

"Ya and apparently you aren't as smart as you claim." Cindy retorted.

Jimmy glared at Cindy before moving forward. They entered a room where General Vortex was in, "Cindy are you alright?" he asked.

"Ya I'm fine." she answered with an angry look on her face.

"I'm glad." he replied.

She walked up him, "So this is what it took for me to finally see you."

"No Cindy it's not like that." the general tried to explain.

"Well I think it is, because I bet if you had just come home when you had promised I wouldn't be a freak right now." she argued.

He looked at her, "You're not a freak you're my daughter."

"Ya right." she replied.

Jimmy inturpted them before the argument could further intensify, "Look Cindy what's happened has happened, right now your body is going through changes I don't understand, we need to run tests now before you hurt someone."

Cindy gave him a hostile look, "Okay fine, but of you ever talk to me like thay again Nerdtron, i'll beat you into the ground."

"Gee and you wonder why you're single." Jimmy replied.

"How do you know I'm single?" asked Cindy.

"Just an assumption. Is it a right one?" Jimmy teased.

Cindy kept quite and walked out.

"You have quite the way with women, don't you James." the general commented as he walked out.

"It's apart of my charm." Jimmy replied as he followed.

Jimmy, Cindy and the general all entered his secret lab where they were greeted by Goddard.

"Hey boy, did you miss me." Jimmy called as Goddard jumped on him.

"Not trying to disturb this beautiful momment between a boy and his robot dog but didn't we come here for a reason." Cindy commented.

Putting Goddard back on the floor Jimmy replied, "Okay fine, Goddard prepare the weight and the tredmill."

"What are those?" asked the general.

"You"ll see." Jimmy answered.

On the other side of the base the rocky remains of Captain Saunders began to form arms and legs.

* * *

**Well that was my second chapter hope you liked it. Looking forward to the you have any questions don't be afraid to ask.**


	3. Special girl

**The Mutation Situation**

**Part 3: Special girl**

Captain Nathanel Sauders was a tall African American astronaut. He and his team were on a mission to repair the outer shell of the U.S space station that had been hit by a meteorite.

Four years ago in space, Captain Saunders and one of his fellow crew members left the ship to commence repairs.

"Captain Saunders, are you alright over there?" asked the crew member.

"I'm fine. Just watch my back okay." he answered.

"Yes sir." the crew member replied.

"No need to be so serious." commented the captain.

"Ahh, yes sir" he answered.

After a few minutes the crew members that were still on the shuttle radioed them, " Captain we've got incoming, unknown projectles."

Captain Saunders took a good look at the the projectles and realised what they were," Those aren't unknown projectiles, they're meteors!" he screamed,

"Move it!" he screamed to his crew members.

Both desperately tried to get to the ship trying to avoid the meteors, they were almost successful, but Captain Saunders saw one was about to hit the crew member, he deparearely rushed to him pushing him out of the way.

The meteorite hit his helmet cracking it.

Unknown to the captain, micro fragments from the meteor had breached his suit entering his body.

"Captain!" the crew member shouted.

Going back for him, the astronaut got Captain Saunders back into the ship safely.

* * *

Four days later. Captain Saunders and his team made it to the base safely, where they were met by General Vortex.

"Heard you took a rock to head." the general commented, "Are you okay?"

"Ya, but I'm a little tired." the captain happily responded.

"You three head inside for debriefing, and Captain Saunders you head inside to the medical ward." commanded the general.

"General with all due respect, I told my wife I would call her first thing when I got home." the captain replied.

"Nathanel you've gone through something traumatic and you could be suffering from an injury, go to the medics right now, that's an order!" the general ordered, "You'll have plenty of time to talk to Lilly later."

"Yes sir." the captain agreed begrudgingly.

Captain Saunders went to the medical ward where the doctors there did multiple physical and psychological tests on him.

"Captain I can say for certain that you are in perfect health." said one of the doctors.

"Great. Can you clear me then?" asked the captain.

"Not exactly your running a bit of a temperture." said the docter, "We would like you to stay overnight for observations."

"Okay fine, can I at least call my wife." asked the captain.

"Of course Captain Saunders." the doctor answered handing the captain his phone.

Captain Saunders dialed the number.

The phone conversation began.

Nathanel: Hello.

Lilly: Hello.

Nathanel: Hey sweety.

Lilly: Nate is that you?

Nathanel: Ya it's me.

Lilly: Are you okay? I heard you were in an accident.

Nathanel: Don't worry I'm okay, they're just keeping me in for observation, I'm sure I'll be discharged tomorrow.

Lilly: Are you sure?

Nathanel: I'm sure, talk to you tomorrow. Love you.

Lilly: Love you more.

The phone conversation ended.

The captain gave the doctor back his phone and proceeded to go to sleep.

A few hours later Captain Saunders woke up in the middle of the night, he went to the bathroom to do his business, when he was washing his hands he looked up at the mirror and saw he a chunk of rock growing from his face, "Ahh!" the captain screamed.

Before he knew it, it began to spread all over his body, along his arms, pieces on his face and a large lump on his his back.

"Somebody help me!" screamed the captain.

The docters rushed in to find the mutating Captain Saunders.

"What the..." said one of the docters.

As he continued to mutate further he screamed in pain.

"Somebody do something!" screamed one of the doctors.

"Like what!?" asked another.

Before anyone could do anything Captain Saunders was completely ingulfed in the rocks.

A short time passed before the general rushed in and asked, "What happened!?"

"We're not sure sir." answered one of the doctors.

"Then get me someone who is sure!" orderd the general.

After getting more scientists and hours more of tests. someone finally gave the general an answer, " It seems sir that Captain Saunders has mutated into that thing over there."

The general gave the scientist a very angry look and screamed, "Do I look like I'm blind, I can clearly see that, I want to know how this could have happened!"

With an intimidated look the scientest said, "Sir from his tests, we found microscopic fragments of unknown material."

"Where could they have come from?" asked the general.

"Our best guess sir is the meteorite that hit his helmet." answered the scientist.

The general called multiple soldiers into his office among them were the captains crew members.

"There's been an accident involving Captain Saunders, nobody here will say anything on this matter to anybody." ordered the general.

"Even his wife sir?" asked one of the captains crew members.

" Yes." the general the general answered.

* * *

Three years ago, Jimmy's parents had just left him with the general.

"Okay James where do you want to start off first?" asked the general.

"I would like to examine the pile of rocks." answered Jimmy.

"James that pile of rocks has a name." replied the general.

"Okay fine, Captain Saunders."Jimmy replied sarcastically.

Jimmy ran multiple tests on Captain Saunders.

"James what can you tell us that we don't already know." asked the general.

"That this pile of rocks has a heart beat and brain waves." answered Jimmy.

"How do you know that?" asked the general, " Our previous tests showed nothing."

"I have my ways." answered Jimmy smugely.

Jimmy looked at the general and asked, "So what do you want me to do first, try fix this guy or go ahead with the super soldier thing?"

"Your job, James is to make me super soldiers we will worry about the captain later." answered the general.

"Okay if thats what you want." Jimmy replied.

Present day, the general asked "What are those?"

"You'll see." answered Jimmy.

Jimmy walked the general and Cindy into another sector of his lab.

"Seriously James, how on earth did you hide this place from me?" asked the general.

Jimmy answered, "Memory wiper."

"Did you just say memory wiper?" asked the general.

"Who said anything about a memory wiper." Jimmy replied playfully.

Jimmy lead them into a room where Goddard was standing next to two machines.

"So I'm guessing those are the machines you were talking about earlier." commented Cindy.

"Yup." answered Jimmy.

He then went in front of them and announced "Introducing the neutron gravity weights and the neutron super treadmill."

"Enough with the annoucements Nerdtron, get on with it!" Cindy interrupted.

"Fine, the the neutron gravity weights are two simple ten pound dumbbells with a gravity manipulators on theirs sides." Jimmy continued.

"And what does that mean?" asked the general.

"Basically I make them heavier by increasing its weight." answered Jimmy.

He went to Cindy, "I want to test how strong you are, pick up the dumbbells." ordered Jimmy.

Cindy picked up both, Jimmy went to the control pad that was in the room, " increasing weight to one ton."

Cindy seemed to be having no trouble lifting it, "Is that all you got Nerdtron!"

Jimmy looked at her with a smug look, "Okay fine." he activated the switch increasing it to five tonnes.

Cindy still seemed to have no problem she looked at him, "Come on Nerdtron, at least make it a challenge."

Jimmy getting a little irritated. increased the weight to fifity tonnes.

Cindy seemed to be having a little trouble lifting it but ultimately triumphed, "You seriously need to do better."

Jimmy now comletely enraged gave a devilish smile and increased the weight to one hundred tonnes.

Cindy was struggling it didn't look like she was going to be able to handle it. She then closed her eyes and let out a powerful scream throwing the dumbells through the ceiling.

Jimmy and the general had a very shocked look and both said "Wow!"

Cindy said while panting, "Is that... the best...you can...do!"

The general said, "Okay that's enough with the dumbbells."

"Fine, time for test two." Jimmy announced.

Jimmy walks to the treadmill looking the device, and said "This treadmill doesn't work like a normal treadmill does, instead of you moving to the speed of the band the band moves to the speed of you testing your top speed."

Cindy got on the treadmill and began to run. She was moving so fast that she appeared to be a blurr to Jimmy and the general.

"Wow!" said the general, he then looked at Jimmy and asked, "How fast is she moving?"

"According to my instruments about five hundred miles per hour." answered Jimmy.

The general looked at Jimmy, laughing a bit, "It's funny."

"What's funny?" asked Jimmy.

The general replied "Right now Cindy is everything I could have wanted in a super soldier, she's strong, fast and because you shot her we know she's bullet proof..."

Cindy immeadiately stopped running, " You shot me!"

"Uhmm, Yes I did but in my defence I knew it wouldn't have killed you." he replied worryingly.

Cindy gave him an angry, annoyed look.

* * *

On the other side of base, the rocky remains of Captain Saunders formed arms and legs, he began to get up and with each step he took, he began to take a more humaniod form.

First he looked like an four legged animal, he then became like a spiker version of The Thing(Character from Marvel Comics, member of the Fantastic Four), he then began to look like the regular Thing and his Final form looked exactely like his human form except his skin was now a stoney grey colour and his eyes had no pupils.

He looked at his hands and screamed, "I can see again, I can move again, after all this this time, I'm finally free!"

Saunders could hear that someone was coming so he hid. A soldier arrived on a routine patrol, Saunders attacked him grabbing him by his neck and asked him, "Tell me, what year is it?"The soldier whom was struggling to breath answered him saying "2014!"

Saunders looked at the soldier with pure rage and snapped his neck.

He threw the corpse of soldier on the ground and angrily screamed, "Vortex!"

* * *

Walking out of the lab and making their way into the hanger Cindy and Jimmy continued their conversation being followed by the general,

"So you shot me!" screamed Cindy.

"Don't be so bothered by it. I was ninety five percent sure you weren't going to die." Jimmy explained.

She looked at him, "That still doesn't mean you can..."

"General Vortex!" Saunders screamed interrupting Cindy.

"Nathanel!?" the general replied, looking at his new rocky exterior.

The room dropped into a dead silence every soldier in the area pulled out their guns, "Hold your fire!" commanded the general.

The soldiers all stood ready to fire, Cindy and Jimmy hid behind a jeep to access the situation.

"General Vortex! It's so good to see you again!" Saunders shouted, walking slowly torwards the general.

The general moved closer to him, "Nathanel it's good to see you..."

Saunder interrupted angrily, "Alive!"

The general tried to explain, "That's not what I meant. I had every intention to..."

"What! Cure me! We both know you had no intention of doing that!" interrupted Saunders again.

The general continued to walk forward, "Listen Nathanel you've got to calm down."

"Calm down! Calm down! I was trapped as a damn rock for four years! The only thing I was able to do was hear! And I know for a fact you never put me as a priority!" he replied.

The general was about to speak when Saunders interrupted, "Enough lies Vortex! Prepare to die!"

He lunged forward at the general and the soldiers in the area fired their guns. He showed little discomfort from the bullets.

He shouted, "If you want to fight let's fight!"

Spikes began to form around his body and he fired them at multiple targets killing all the soldiers that were shooting.

Somehow the general maneged to evade the spikes from hitting him. Saunders looked surprised by what he just did then gave a sadistic smile.

"Oh my God!" Jimmy screamed hyperventilating.

Cindy stood up, "I've got to do something!"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jimmy asked.

"Jimmy you just saw what happened nobody but me can stop him." Cindy answerd.

Saunders walked up to the general ready to strike, he clenched his fist and it transformed into a mace. He raised his arm to crush the general and swong forward.

Cindy rushed torwards them and caught his mace hand, "I don't think so bub."

Saunders looked at her, "Why you little..." before he could finish she threw him through a wall.

She went torwards the wall, all seemed okay until she was struck by multiple spiked rocks that the captain was shooting.

They made her begin to retreat backwards.

He then ran towards her with his hands shaped like hammers and struck her repeatedily before sending her flying into a jeep, knocking her out.

Captain Saunders then picked up the general, " Its getting abit noisey here, lets talk ouside." before he could leave Jimmy stood behind them, shaking, holding a gun.

The Captain looked back at him, "You were willing to help me so I'll spare you for now, you could be useful to me in the future, but if you choose to attack I can't be held responsible for what I do."

Jimmy looked at him like a frightened child and dropped the gun.

The Captain then began to walk away. Jimmy ran straight to Cindy trying to wake her up.

* * *

Captain Saunders carried the general to a small cave in the middle of the desert.

When they entered it he threw the general to the ground, "Why didn't you just kill me." asked the general.

"As much as I'd hate to admit it, your daughter was right to stop me, I was angry and irrational, I still need you to answer some questions for me." answered the captain.

Looking at him with a serious look, the general asked, "What do you want to know?"

Saunders grabbed him and asked, "The only thing I want to know right now is, what happened to Lilly?"

With a saddened look on his face he answered, "I'm sorry Nathanel, Lilly commited suicide two years ago."

Captain Saunders immeadiatly dropped the Captain and asked, "How the hell did this happen!?"

"After your accident we had told her that you had died from radiation poisoning, she did not take it too well, we tried to support her but it was all for nothing, she overdosed on pills." explained the general.

Saunders hit the walls in anger, then he looked at the general and screamed, "This is all your fault!" his hand began to turn into a mace, "I will make you suffer!" before he could kill the general he had a realisation, "Wait a minute, killing you now, that would be too easy. Before I kill you I will rip out your heart, and we both know who your heart belongs to."

Knowing what he meant the general pleaded, "Nathanel please!"

Saunders walked up to him, "Don't call me that ever again, Nathanel Saunders died with Lilly. From this day forth I am nothing but Stone!"

He picked up the general and went through his clothes taking out his phone.

* * *

Back at the base.

"Cindy! Cindy! please wake up." Jimmy pleaded as he shoke Cindy's unconcious body.

"Ahh, what happened?" Cindy groaned as she woke up.

"That rock guy knocked you out and took your dad." Jimmy answered.

"What! We have to go save him!" screamed Cindy as she got up.

Jimmy looked at her and explained, "Right now that's impossible Cindy, this base is in no condition for a search and rescue, all of our vehicles are out of order, the systems have been fried so we can't even attempt basic communication the only things that are working are the guns and cell phones. "

"Isn't there anything in your lab that can help us." asked Cindy.

Jimmy shook his head to answer no when his phone rang in his pocket.

The phone conversation began.

Jimmy: Hello.

Stone: Put the girl on the phone.

Knowing who it was Jimmy handed the phone to Cindy telling her it was the captain.

Cindy: Is my dad still alive.

Stone: Straight to the point I like that. No I haven't killed your dad. Yet. If you want him come get him I'll text you the location.

The phone conversation ended.

Receiving the text message Cindy was preparing to run off, but Jimmy stopped, "Cindy if you go out there without a plan he will kill you!"Cindy looked at him and replied, "We'll see."

Jimmy walked infront of taking a very serious tone, "Don't be stupid! Reckless stunts like that are what got your father in this situation. If you want to really help him, you need a plan."

"Okay what's the plan?" asked Cindy.

"He seems to be as strong and durable as you but not as fast, if you attack him with a speed strike combined with your super strength the combined force should be enough to at least knock him down for a while." answered Jimmy.

"So basically the plan is hit him hard." Cindy commented jokingly.

"Ya basically." Jimmy replied.

Cindy ran out of the base with her superspeed and made her way to stone.

* * *

Stone was standing at the front of the cave waiting for Cindy.

The general was on the ground and pleaded with him, "Please Nathanel..."

Stone looked back at him and said "If you speak to me again I swear I'll break your leg."

The general tried to speak again but Stone fired a spiked rock through his leg and the general screamed in pain.

Stone commented, "I did warn you."

Seconds later Cindy ran in, "Miss Vortex, It's good to see you again." he shouted with a smug attitude.

Cindy kept quiet, "Your right the time for talk is over!" he screamed with a sadistic voice.

Cindy hit stone with a speed strike that sent him back.

She went in to do it again, Stone tried to dodge, but was hit again.

She did it a third time and successfully hit him again.

Cindy goes in to finish Stone with round house kick, but Stone turned his body into sand and successfully dodged it. He reappeared behind Cindy and slammed her into the ground with an enlarged hand, hurting her.

Stone fired his spiked rock, Cindy successfully dodged them all with her speed.

Cindy began to pant and sweat showing signs she was getting tired.

Stone looked at her and shouted, " Looks like you haven't built up the stamina to use those powers properly, I was trapped in this body for years so you could say I've become accustomed to it."

Cindy looked back at him and shouted,

"Is this really what you want!?"

Stone face changed from smug to angry and screamed, "Your father's selfishness and lies cost me the love of my life and I am going to make him pay for it!"

Cindy's face also became more angry, she screamed, "And what about the people you killed! Do they just not count!"

His face began to look abit gultiy but it change back to anger, "All of this could of been avoided if your father didn't try to play God!"

"What do you mean?" asked Cindy.

"Your father ordered the machine that created you and I to activate." he answered.

"That's not true, it was Jimmy!" she explained.

Getting his smile back he replied, "Please that orange boy is many things arrogant, egotistical and just plain annoying, I got that from hearing him for a few minutes, but one thing he isn't is reckless he doesn't have the spin to do something like."

"You're lying!" she shouted.

"You can ask him if you live through this." replied Stone.

Stone extended his arms to attack Cindy, but she leaped out of the way to dodge them.

Stone curved them and grabbed her legs throwing her into the ground, she quickly rebounded and punched him really hard on the chest and sent him flying.

While the fight was happening the general tried to crawl his way out of the cave.

Cindy used another speed strike, and overpowered Stone. She did another round house kick, Stone countered it with a hammer hand, the two strikes collided with each other and created a shockwave.

Both sides flew away hitting the ground, Stone immeadiately got up while Cindy was struggling.

She thought to herself, "Nothing's working, I'm using the speed strikes just like Jimmy said." she began to get up, "Maybe I haven't picked up enough speed." she then proceeded to run away.

"Looks like your daughter's split. Guess she doesn't love you as much as I thought." Stone glouted walking torwards the general.

Cindy continued to run into the desert she turned heading straight back for Stone.

Stone looked at the dust cloud heading in his direction before he had time to react Cindy rambed straight into him shattering his arms and legs.

"Ahhh!" he screamed as he hit the ground.

Cindy collasped in exhaustion, "Wow!" Stone said panting, "You really are something special girl!"

Cindy got up, "I'm taking you in."

Stone smiled and replied, "I don't think so." a spike extended from his chest and he shot the general in the shoulder.

"Aghhh!" the general screamed.

Stone looked up to her, "You have two choices, your father currently has two punture wounds in his body you can either take me in or take him for treatment before he bleeds to death."

Cindy gave him an angry look, "This isn't over!"

She picked up her father and ran off, "It sure isn't" Stone replied.

* * *

At the military base the general got out of the regeneration pod, "Are you okay?" Cindy asked.

"Ya, I'm fine" the general answered.

"Told you it would work." glouted Jimmy.

They both looked at him, "Okay fine, father daughter moment, I'll be outside." Jimmy commented as he left the Lab.

"What happened to Saunders?" asked the general.

"After I brought you here they sent some men after him, but they was no trace of him." answered Cindy.

She then looked at her father and asked, "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" asked the general.

"Is it your fault that that chamber thing exploded?" she replied.

He looked at his daughter seriously and answered, "Of course not, it was a miscalculation on Jimmy's part."

She looked at him suspiciously and replied, "Okay that's what I thought. That rock guy must've been crazy."

Jimmy walked in, "Ahh guys I just had a thought. What if Cindy and Captain Saunders wern't the only ones infected!?"

Both the general and Cindy looked at each other,

"There's nothing anyone could do to stop these mutants." commented the general.

"I could." Cindy pointed out walking up to Jimmy.

The general then looked Cindy and asked "Are you sure about this? Saunders was dangerous what if someone more powerful comes along?"

She looked at her dad and answered, " Dad right now there are no other options."

He gave a great big sigh, "Fine!"

"If she's going to be a superhero, she's going to need a codename." Jimmy

commented.

"Any thoughts?" asked the general.

"I was thinking Special girl." responded Cindy.

"Why Special girl?" asked Jimmy.

"Well it's something the ex captain told me." she answered proudly.

* * *

**Well that was my third chapter hope you liked it. Looking forward to the you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. The next chapter is titled Now You See Me**


	4. Now You See Me

**Authors Notes: This episode/chapter is when Libby joins. I won't adress the reprocussions of the explosion for Jimmy this season it will affect him in season 2. Each chapter/episode will be a week after each other.**

* * *

**Now You See Me**

At 16:46 pm, Jimmy, Cindy, Goddard and the General flew into retroville ready to meet Susan and the Neutrons.

They saw the town was mostly repaired. Jimmy looked around, "Wow! Looks like the town is getting back on its feet."

Then general looked at Cindy and said, "Cindy, better not tell your mom about what happened with Saunders."

"Why not?" she asked.

"It would just worry her." he replied.

"Fine, what's another lie between family." Cindy agreed sarcastically.

The General gave her a worried look, they flew into the neighborhood and landed infront of Cindy's house, they opened the door to find Susan and the Neutrons had set up a little welcome home party for them.

Jimmy whisperd to Cindy, "Guess everyone's excited your okay."

"Well, what did you expect it's me." she replied smuggely.

"Welcome home sweety!" screamed Susan as she went in to give her daughter a hug.

"Mom what's this all about?" Cindy asked.

"We're all just happy to see you okay." she replied.

Susan then gave Jimmy an angry look which he noticed. While Jimmy and Cindy went to go eat some of the food, the general took Susan and the Neutrons aside and asked, "Tell me how bad is it?"

"Alot of people were hurt Sam, people are still asking questions and after your press release two weeks ago, they want a name." Susan answered.

"And that name is Jame's" he pointed out.

"So General what are you going to do? Tell everyone that it was Jimmy?" asked Judy.

"No. At least not now." answered the General.

"Well that's all sorted out. Lets go and party!" screamed Hugh deilightfuly.

The group shared some laughs, played some games, Cindy showed off her powers to her mother and the Neutrons it was a fun party that lasted the rest of the afternoon and some of the night.

* * *

The next day, at 08:15 am, Cindy woke up tired from the party. She went downstairs into the kitchen where her mother was making breakfeast.

"Hey sweety, want some breakfeast?" asked Susan.

"No." answered Cindy, "I'll be late for school."

"There's no need for that sweety, the school is still undergoing repairs." replied Susan, "They said it will be open next week."

"Cool." Cindy commented. She looked around and asked, "Where's dad?"

"He left early this morning. He said something about important business." Susan answered.

"And it begins again." Cindy said to herself before she walked out the door.

When Cindy walked outside her house she heard "Kookoo."

She looked around, then heard it again "Kookoo."

She then saw an orange teenage boy wearing a hoodie and sunglasses, "Nerdtron!? What are you doing?" Cindy asked.

"We've got business." answered Jimmy.

Jimmy walked Cindy to club house that was behind his house, "What are we doing here?" she asked.

"You'll see." he answered.

They entered the club house. Cindy found it was a little cramped. "I swear Nerdtron if this is your idea of making a move!" Cindy yelled.

"Get over yourself Vortex!" Jimmy responded.

He pulled out a string of his hair, put it infront of a scanner and opened a trap door, sending them into a slide.

"Ahhh!" Cindy screamed while Jimmy remained relatively calm. They entered a room that looked exactely like the secret lab Jimmy had at the base.

"You have another one!?" commented Cindy.

"Yup." Jimmy answered.

Cindy shrugged it off and asked, "So why did you call me here Nerdtron!"

He went to his computer, "Your dad left you and me a message." Jimmy proceeds to play the message.

The general's video message played, "Cindy, because of recent events I'm putting you and James on a special task force to capture these mutations. The reason why I chose you two specifically is James needs to lay low after what happened at the base and you need a big brain to help you find and capture these mutants. Good luck to you both Vortex out."

"So how are we supposed to find these mutants." asked Cindy.

"Right now that's for me to worry about. You go off and have fun with your friends I'll call you if something comes up." Jimmy answered.

"Okay." Cindy replied.

"I almost forgot, take this" Jimmy said as he handed Cindy a box.

"What's this?" asked Cindy.

With a smug smile Jimmy answered, "If your going to be a superhero your going to need a suit."

Cindy put the box in her bag and left the lab. She then called her friend Brittany and they both made thier way to The Candy Bar.

* * *

They got a table and when they sat down Brittany asked, "So are you okay after what happened girl?"

"What do you mean?" asked Cindy.

"I came over to your house to see if you were okay after that weird thing hit town, your mom said you had gone to get special treatment." replied Brittney.

"Oh ya that, I'm okay, Infact I feel better than ever." Cindy said with a smile.

The two noticed a five girls walked in and Libby was apart of them they called for a waiter.

The waiter gave them menus and went off.

After a little while the waiter came back and asked, "Have you ladies decided on anything?"

Libby gave him the order, "Please can we have five smoothies hold the milk stickley fruit." the waiter gave him an annoyed look, "I'm serious, and five crab salads hold the crab."

The waiter wrote down thier order and gave them an annoyed look. Libby gave him a proud look, "Are we supposed to ring a bell for you. Chop chop move along!" the other girls laughed.

The waiter left with an angry expression on his face. Cindy looked at what just happened in disgust and said, "Those girls seriously need a attitude adjustment!"

"Those are the plastics what are you going to do" commented Brittany.

When the waiter came back with all the food and drinks, one of the girls stuck her leg out and tripped him sending everything on top of him.

She started to clap her hands and said,"Well done stud!"

"Hey plastic! you can't do that to him" screamed Cindy before throwing her burger at the girl.

The girl wiped off a peace of tomato from her hair and said "What's your problem Vortex!? What do you have a thing for the waiter or something!?"

Cindy walked up to the girl and argued "No! I just can't stand stuck up girls like you!"

The girl feeling intimidated started to back down seeing this Libby got up from her chair and asked "Do we have a problem blondey!?"

"Ya! we do!" answered Cindy.

Both girls walked up to each looked straight at her and demanded, "I think you owe my friend an apology!"

"I'll apologize as soon as she does." replied Cindy.

Both girls began to have a stare looked down on her and threatened, "You don't know who your messing with blondey!"

Cindy looked up on her and replied, "No. I don't think you know who your messing with!" Clenching her fist.

Suddenly a man wearing a dark cloak entered the building and shouted "Everyone get on the ground!" before pulling out a small hand gun.

Everyone got on the floor including Cindy who was playing along. The man went straight for Sam whom was at the counter and demanded, "Put the money on the bag old man!" throwing a bag at Sam.

Sam seemed to comply but got a shotgun and pointed it at the thief and screamed, "How about you put your hands behind your head!"

Everyone seemed to calm down a bit then suddenly the thief said "Old man you don't know what you've done!"

Then out of know where Sam was levitated off the ground and slammed against the wall.

Everyone looked in shock at what they were seeing, while this was happening Cindy used this as an opportunity to super speed out of the building and into an alleyway. Cindy took out the box that was in her bag and saw the suit Jimmy had made for her(The suit from the series except with a mask), she developed a smile and said "Cute."

She supersped back into the building wearing it She walked up to him and screamed, "Hey bub!"

The crowd looked at Cindy in her costume. The man looked back and said "Move along kid, before you get hurt!"

"You're the only one who's going to get hurt!" she replied, she rushed at him and pushed him to a wall releasing Sam, dropping him.

He got back up with a smile and said "Your strong." he got up, "I thought I was the only one." before telekinetically blasting her through the wall, she immediately rebounded and supersped back into the room.

The thief looked with a shocked face and said "Who are you anyway sweet heart?"

"Special girl!" answered Special girl.

The thief looked at her with a smug look and said "Special girl. I like it, I'll give myself a name too. You can just call me Force!"

"Force. Admittedly thats a cool name, but your still going down." she commented as she supersped at him.

She was immeadiately stopped, frozen in the running position. "I don't think so 'Special girl'." he mocked, before sending her flying through the roof of the building, sending her miles away.

She eventually landed on a roof of a building, "Dammit!" she screamed to herself.

* * *

Cindy raced into Jimmy's lab, "I think I found a mutant."

"Ya I know. I managed to pull some security footage, and saw the whole thing." Jimmy responded.

Jimmy walked to his computer and said "I'll use facial recognition to find out who our mutant is."

After a few minutes the face of the man popped out Jimmy looked at it and said, "Looks like our mutants name is Eric Fines. A criminal with a record for armed robbery and grand theft auto." Jimmy turned his chair around and said, "I do like his name though 'Force' that has a pretty good ring to it."

"So how do I stop him." Cindy looked at her and said "From what I saw I don't think you can."

"Why not?" asked Cindy."Because you moved at him with your super speed. Not only did he stop you but it seemed you couldn't break free." answered Jimmy.

"If I can't who can?" asked Cindy.

"I think I know." Jimmy said as he turned back to his computer he brought back the security footage on the screen this time focusing on Libby.

"Look at that girl there." Jimmy went on.

Cindy looked and observed it was Libby and said snarkily, "Oh, what about her."

Jimmy replied, "Just focus on her and see what happens."

They both looked at the screen. They looked at the moment everyone went down to the ground. They looked right at Libby and saw her disappear for a brief moment.

Cindy looked in shock, "Did I just see what I think..."

"Yes for a moment Libby turned invisible." Jimmy interrupted.

"So how is she supposed to stop our 'Force' problem." asked Cindy.

Jimmy looked at her, "This is just a theory but I think for Force to telekinetically move objects he has to see or preceive them to focus. If we get that girl to fight him he won't be able to affect her giving her the best chance to fight him."

"So how do we convince her to help us?" asked Cindy.

"That's something you have to worry about. I have other things to do." answered Jimmy.

"You can't just leave all of this on me!" commented Cindy.

"For now I have to. I need to figure out how we're going to contain him once we've caught him." replied Jimmy, he then handed Cindy another box and said "Give this to her if she agrees.

* * *

Later that afternoon, At 15:24pm, Cindy made her way to Libby's house.

She knocked on the front door and met Libby's mother Francine.

Francine looked at Cindy and greeted her, "Hello young lady."

Cindy tried to be as charming as she could, "Hello ma'am, I'm a friend of your daughter Libby. I was with her when that robbery happened at The Candy Bar, I just wanted to see if she was okay"

Francine gave her a smile, "She's fine. She's just a bit shaken, lets just give her some time to rest, I'll let her know you came by."

"Okay." Cindy replied before the door closed.

Cindy said to herself, "Think Vortex. If the polite way didn't work, I'll just have to try the direct."

She immediately went around the house and jumped over the fence and straight to Libby's window.

Libby was in her room shifting in and out of visiblity and invisibility trying to get some form of control she said to herself "Calm down Libby, calm down."

She regained control then heard a knock on her window. She opened her curtain and saw it was Cindy and opened it.

"What do you want!?" she asked.

"I know about you." answered Cindy.

"What do you mean?" Libby asked nervously.

"I know about your invisible problem." answered Cindy.

"You can't tell anyone, I'll do anything!" begged Libby.

Cindy looked at her and said "Don't worry. I'm like you too.""How so?" asked Libby. Cindy walked up to Libby's bed and lifted it with one arm."Wow! You're that Special girl." commented Libby.

"Yes and I need your help." replied Cindy.

"Doing what exactly?" asked Libby.

"Remember that guy Force. Someone I work with believes your capabe of beating him." answered Cindy.

"Look I don't want to be some freak girl, I just want this curse to go away." Libby yelled at Cindy as she lost control again and went invisible for a brief moment.

Cindy gave Libby a serious look and said "Look Libby I don't know if your powers will ever go away. All I know is nothing has ever gotten better from trying to ignore or bury your problems. You've been given a gift not a curse Libby and its your choice on how use it."

Libby looked back at her and said "Look I just don't know if I can do what you want me to do."

Cindy grabbed her shoulder and said "Libby when you confronted me at The Candy Bar, you were helping your friend because you knew she wasn't going to win. As arrogant and selfish as you are you are, you do have an honour code and I know deep down you do what's right."

Libby looked down and kept quiet. A few seconds later Cindy's phone rang.

The ohone conversation began.

Cindy: Hello.

Jimmy: Cindy! You've got to get down town, Force is back and he's calling you out.

Cindy: Alright I'll be there.

The Phone conversation ended.

Cindy looked at Libby and said, "I've got to go Force is downtown. But if you change your mind my partner said you can have this." Cindy handed Libby a box before she left.

Libby looked inside the box and then at herself in the mirror and started to fade again.

* * *

Down town retroville, several police officers surrounded Force, "Put your hands up!" screamed one of the cops.

"I don't think so coppers." said Force jokeingly.

The police continued to hold thier firearms. One of them screamed "Don't take a step!"

Force cockily walked forward, the police immediately fired but the bullets where stopped mid air.

"What the hell!" screamed one of the cops. He confidantely looked at them and said, "Sorry gentlemen I'm waiting for a lady." before sending the bullets back.

Cindy as Special girl rushed in immediately and shielded the officers from the bullets.

"Looks like my leading lady is finally here!" he screamed jokingly.

She looked at him in anger, "What are you doing anyway! I thought you were just a petty crook!"

"Oh I was! But meeting you taught me something. I was thinking to small. Why just rob Retroville, when I could be it's King." He screamed maniacally.

"Your insane!" she screamed.

"Maybe" he replied before levitating three cars and lauching them at her.

Special girl wanting to protect the officers, so she leaped into the air and caught the leading car and through it into the other one, and kicked the last one directly into the ground.

She rushed at him but with a simple wave of his hand, he changed her direction and sent her running through a fire hidrent and wall.

All was quiet when he walked to see her body under the rubble she appeared unconcious he said, "Come on you can still play." there was still no reaction so he decided to leave and in a split second she rushed up and went in for a punch.

Somehow Force noticed this in time and used his telekinesis to cushion the blow. He was sent flying through the street and and into a car.

He got up, spat out blood and laughed, "You are good. If I hadn't caught on to your little act you would've killed me." he then became a little angry and screamed, "I'm done playing with you!"

He levitated her above the ground and started to telekinetically choke her.

Special girl desperately tried to move and breath as the crowd of people around them watched in horror. The cops that were there were far to frightened to do anything.

All seemed lost for Special girl until Force seemed to have been struck in the stomach and hit in the head releasing Special girl from his hold.

"What was that!?" screamed Force.

"It was me." Libby said as she revealed herself wearing her suit(From the series)with a mask included.

"And who are you!?" asked Force.

"You can call me The Invisible girl." announced Libby.

"Well hello and goodbye." said Force as levitated her off the ground.

The Invisible girl immediately vanished and Forces powers stopped affecting her.

She went straight for Special girl, made her vanish as well and took her straight to an alley.

"Where did you ladies go!" screamed Force.

The Invisible girl put Special girl down and she recovered shortly.

Special girl opened her eyes and said "You came..."

"Don't get the wrong idea. I did this because you were right. These mutant freaks could hurt my friends and family and pretending thier not my problem won't keep them safe. I'm doing this for them." She said interrupting Special girl.

"I guess it's to soon for trust falls." Special girl said jokingly.

"It's good you have jokes, because I have a plan." she said smugely.

Force looked at the cops and said, "If they aren't coming back I guess you guys would do."before he could do anything he was dealt more invisible strikes from The Invisible girl.

"Ahhh!" He looked at her when she reappeared, "You've got to stop doing that!"

"As soon as you turn yourself in" she replied.

He tried to levitate her again but she vanished and his powers were useless against her, she dealt him more invisible strikes. He screamed from the pain.

He decided to change his strategy, he pulled apart the bricks from various buildings and created a tornado of bricks and sent each of the bricks in a different direction.

The crowd of people and the cops tried to find cover, some were hit by the bricks. The Invisible girl tried to dodge the bricks but was hit by a few of them and crashed to the ground in pain.

Force walked torwards her and said, "I can't beleive you thought you could beat me."

Invisible girl looked at him with a smug smile and said "I wasn't trying to beat you, I was distracting you."

"What!" Force shouted looking around everywhere. He levitated Invisible girl off the ground and asked, "Where's the blonde girl!"

All Invisible girl did was smile. He looked left, right, above and behind and saw out of Know where she came bursting through the ground, and punched him in the face which knocked him out.

"He's all yours." she said to the cops as she went to the Invisibel girl, "Did you get him?" she asked while groaning.

"Ya I got him." replied Special girl with a smile.

Special girl immediately picked her up and ran back to Jimmy's lab.

* * *

Libby had gotten out of the Neutron Regeneration Pod and felt good as new.

"You're lucky. That was a prototype. There was a thirty eight percent chance it wouldn't have worked" Jimmy commented.

Libby looked at Cindy and said "Is he always like this."Cindy nodded at her head to indicate yes.

Cindy then looked at Jimmy and asked "So how are they going to contain Force boy?"

"That is what I spent my day doing. I analyzed the data I received from you, Saunders and I and found something recessive. A sort of Mutant-gene. So I developed collars that in lame mans terms shut the genes connection to the body off and leave the individuel powerless. The army has already mass produced them and given them to local law enforcement." answered Jimmy.

"But we still have to catch them?" Libby commented.

"Yup" answered Jimmy.

Jimmy then stood up and said "If you excuss me ladies I am going to take a nap. I just spent the last fifteen hours developing technology that didn't exist until eight hours ago. See you tomorrow for training.." before leaving with Goddard into another room.

They both screamed, "Training!"

Jimmy's echo could be heard saying, "Yes training."

As Libby was preparing to go home Cindy confronted her and asked "About your plan, how did you know I was going to pop out at the right place."

Libby gave her a blank expression and said "I didn't. But I had faith you could. That still doesn't change things between us." before walking away.

Cindy developed a smile and followed her out.

* * *

**I ****changed Libby's code name to Invisible girl instead of Invisible sister because I didn't like it much. And in the next chapter I will explain how Libby's powers work and how in control she is**

**The next chapter is titled Burp Boy.**

**Synopsis: Cindy and Libby investigate attacks done by mutant with sonic powers.**


	5. Burp Boy

**Authors Notes: This episode/chapter is when Carl Joins, I've also changed his codename like ****did with Libby.**

* * *

**Burp Boy**

Late at night, at 22:46 pm, Butch Thompson was walking out of some bar drunk. Making his way to his car he noticed a hooded figure standing before him.

With a drunken tone he said "What do you want?"

The hooded figure pointed a gun at Butch blast at him.

Putting his hands up he said "Easy there buddy. You don't want to do this."

The hooded figure fired the gun. The bullet made its way to Butch, Special girl got in the way and blocked the bullet.

Special girl smiled, "I don't think so buddy."

The hooded figure prepared to fire again but was disarmed and dealt invisible strikes.

The Invisible girl appeared, "I think you should stand down now."

The hooded figure pointed his hands towards them.

"What are you doing?" asked Special girl.

Special girl, the Invisible girl and Butch both heard a ear piercing sound, they covered thier ears and were blasted away.

Special girl got up and saw the hooded figure was gone. Hearing a ringing in her ears she screamed "I GUESS WE FOUND ANOTHER MUTANT!"

She looked around, and saw both the Invisible girl and Butch were unconcious.

"NO!" screamed Special girl.

* * *

Cindy took Libby and Butch to Jimmy's Lab. Jimmy was examining Cindy's while Butch and Libby were recovering inside the Neutron Regeneration Pod.

"So this mutant could control soundwaves?" asked Jimmy.

"YA!" screamed Cindy, "AM I GOING TO BE OKAY, I STILL CAN'T HEAR TO WELL!"

"Sure." answered Jimmy.

"WHAT!" cindy screamed.

"SURE!" Jimmy shouted, "YOU JUST NEED TO GET IN THE POD!"

"OKAY, YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM!" screamed Cindy.

Libby got out of the pod and said "What happened to me?"

"You seem to have been hit by a sound attack. It ruptured your ear drumm if the decibles were any higher your head would of exploded." answered Jimmy.

"WHAT ABOUT BUTCH!" asked Cindy.

Jimmy replied "He.."

"WHAT!" Cindy interupted.

Jimmy took Cindy's hand put her in the regeneration pod.

"As I was saying the reason that Butch's recovery time is slower than yours Libby is because, when you mutated it changed your body slightly making you more durable like Cindy but obviously not to her extent." Jimmy finished.

"So how do we stop him?" asked Libby.

"I don't know right now. Go home I'll tell you when I figure it out. I'll tell Cindy when she gets out of the pod." answered Jimmy.

Libby nodded in agreement.

* * *

The next day, Cindy was walking to school with Brittney.

While they were walking Brittney said "I'm so bummed that we have go back to school."

"Come on it's not that bad." Cindy replied.

"Maybe for you miss 4.0 GPA. If I don't get a B on my next math test I'll be held back a year. Again!" commented Brittney.

"Don't worry I'll tutor you this..." Cindy tried to say before she saw a guy with dark hair and a leather jacket ride off in his motor cycle.

"Cindy." Brittany called snapping her fingers,"Cindy!" she called again, snapping her fingers again, "Back to earth." Brittney called trying to get Cindy out of her daze.

"Huh...What!" Cindy said coming back to her senses.

"You were saying something?" Brittney continued.

"Oh ya...I was saying I will tutor you this weekend." Cindy replied.

They entered the school and saw Libby walking with her friends; Megan, Jenny, Kim and Heather.

"Ahhg! the plastics!" commented Brittney.

The two groups were walking torwards each other.

Cindy said, " Hey Libby."

But Libby ignored her and simply walked passed them with her friends.

"Do you two know each other?" asked Megan.

"Of course not." Libby replied.

They continued down the hall. Brittney looked at Cindy, "What was that all about? Last week you looked ready to fight her now you're saying hi."

"It's complicated." Cindy replied. Cindy and Brittney continued down.

Later that day it was lunch. Cindy and Brittney sat at thier usual table with thier other friends.

Cindy notice Carl walking. Just when she was about to invite him to her table, Heather the girl from Sam's whom tripped the waiter pulled the exact same stunt and tripped Carl making him fall on his food.

Carl looked sad because of what happened.

Looking to humiliate him more she said "Hey everybody! Lard ass is upset his foods gone!"

Some kids started laughing.

Another girl Kim said "Maybe if you concentrated less on food and more on watching where your going things like this wouldn't happen."

Carl began to tear up.

"What is fatass going to cry!" shouted Libby.

Carl ran out of the lunch room and Cindy looked at Libby in disgust. She followed him out but couldn't find him.

After lunch Heather was sitting outside smoking a cigarette. The hooded figure appeared again.

"What do you want?" asked the girl.

The hooded figure pointed his hands at her and unleashed a powerful sonic attack that sent her flying through the school door, shattering most of the windows in the school.

Cindy was coming out of the girls bathroom when she heard the sound. She quickily rushed to the scene and saw Heather's body. She saw the hooded individuel.

"What have you done!?" Cindy screamed.

Cindy picked up Heather and let the hooded figure get away. Cindy managed to get her to Jimmy's lab in time before anyone could see.

* * *

Cindy put the girl in the pod.

"Another one?" asked Jimmy, "We have to catch this guy quick. The pod can only fit two people at a time."

"But how? He's not a thief, it seems he's just attacking random people." commented Cindy.

"I don't think so." Jimmy replied walking to his computer, "What do Butch and Heather have in common." asked Jimmy.

Cindy replied "Nothin, besides the fact that thier massive..."

"Cindy, language!" Jimmy interrupted.

"Fine they're jerks." finished Cindy.

Libby rushed in and asked "Is she okay!?"

"Ya for now." answered Jimmy.

Libby walked over to the pod and saw Heather unconcious body "Why would somebody do this? Heather didn't deserve this."

"Hmph I'd bet." responded Cindy.

"What did you say?" asked Libby angrily.

"Well it's not like she was a saint or anything. She got what she deserved." replied Cindy

"How could you say something like that!" asked Libby.

Cindy angrily looked at her, "Oh please you and your friends are nothin but self centred bi..."

"Cindy! What did I tell your language." Jimmy interupted.

Libby said "Look I get we can be bi..." Jimmy looked at her, "...rches, but no one deserves this."

Cindy calmed down and said "All I'm saying is sometimes you get what you give, you guys torment people..."

"That's it! Tormenting people That's what these two have in common, thier ass's." Jimmy interupted.

"How is that a news flash?" asked Cindy.

"The guy who did this to them must've been one of thier victims." answered Jimmy, "So to find this guy Libby your going to have to tell us how many people you and your friends have bullied."

Libby looked worried and said "Well that may be a problem."

A little time passed.

"Wow really, that many, you guys better get back to school and keep an eye in things." commented Jimmy.

"Okay, we will." replied Jimmy.

Before they left Jimmy said "Oh ya, before you go take these." and handed them two wireless wrist comunicators, "Put those on and you can use them to talk to me or each other. And before I forget take these."

"Noise cancelling earbuds?" commented Cindy.

"The Neutron noise cancelling earbuds they will offer you some protection against this mutants powers." answered Jimmy.

Cindy and Libby left the lab and went back to school.

* * *

Cindy and Libby walked into the school, Cindy said "We'll have to moniter your friends, where are they now?"

"Megan and Jenny have a free period right now so I'll watch them, Kim has trig so I don't know how we'll watch her." replied Libby.

"Don't worry, I have trig too I'll watch her." responded Cindy, "If anything happens call on the coms."

Libby nodded in agreement.

Libby was hanging with her friends and was acting paranoid.

Jenny said "Libby are you okay, you look worried and you know what worry beings."

"What?" Libby asked.

"Wrinkles." Jenny replied.

"By the way has anyone know where Heather is?" asked Megan, "I haven't seen her since the tremor."

"I'm sure she'll show up eventually." replied Libby.

The hooded figure appeared again.

"Hey, who's that." asked Megan.

Libby realising who it was yelled "Guys run now!"

"Why?" asked Jenny.

The hooded figure extended his hands again, Libby grabbed her friends. The hooded figure sent out a sonic blast, Libby managed to get her friends out of the before the blast could hit her.

"Who is that!?" screamed Megan.

"Right now it doesn't matter." answered Libby.

Libby managed to get her friends into a janitors closet.

"Stay here." she told them.

She saw the hooded figure and began to run.

"Cindy! Come in Cindy!" she screamed into the coms, "Dammit! the blast must've damaged the coms." Libby said ti here self.

The hooded figure followed her. They made thier way to the football field.

"What do you want!?" screamed Libby.

"Revenge." The hooded figure screamed, before they sent out another sonic blast.

Libby was sent flying by the blast. She said "At least the earbuds are working."

Cindy's classroom began shaking, she knew what it was, Cindy's teacher said "Don't worry, it's just another tremour."

Needing to leave Cindy began to stomp on the ground, making the classroom shake. The teacher said "Alright, lets leave the classroom in a calm and orderly fashion."

Everyone left the classroom. Cindy left to check where the noise was coming from.

Libby vanished, the hooded figure looked around for Libby. He was dealt invisible strikes and was sent tumbling forward. He's hood came off and revealed it was Carl Wheezer.

Libby reappeaered and said "Your that guy from before. Why are we doing this?"

Car looked at her with a viciously, "I'm getting revenge on everybody that has ever hurt me!" he then sent out another sonic blast that sent Libby flying to a wall.

Libby couldn't to get up. She vomited up blood and just layed against the wall.

She looked at Carl who was walking closer to her and said "You don't have to do this."

Carl immediately stopped and said "Yes I do!" before preparing to blast her again.

"No?" Libby screamed waving her hands, "I understand how you feel, helpless, scared and willing to do anything to make it go away."

Carl lowered his hands and said "Go on."

Libby looked at him, "I used to be like you. I was a nerdy girl that used to be bullied all the time. I decided to change everything about myself; how I looked, how I acted, basically everything about myself."

"Why?" asked Carl.

"I wanted the bulling to stop, so I became just like them." she answered.

"Then maybe I should be just like you?" asked Carl.

"Or you could be better than me." replied Libby.

"What!?" Carl asked.

"I hurt people, just so I wouldn't be hurt. I'm a coward. Trust me, everytime you compromise your values to get what you want, it takes away a chunk of your humanity." Libby commented.

Carl looked at her, "Why should I believe anything you tell me?"

"I told that other girl, I was doing this superhero, vigilante thing to protect my friends and family but the real reason is when she approached me I found a way to make up for everything I had done in the past." answered Libby.

"What difference does it make if you keep hurting people? Like what you did to me today." asked Carl.

"I guess your right." replied Libby.

Carl pointed his hands at her again looked at her viciously.

"I can't do it!" Carl screamed as he through his arms down.

He walked up to Libby, helped her up and said "I don't want to regret anything I do."

Libby smiled at him and said "You sure won't."

Cindy came out of the darkness and said "I'm glad that worked out."

"You were here all this time!?" screamed Libby.

"Yes, now lets get you two back to Nerdtron." replied Cindy.

Cindy took Carl and Libby back to Jimmy's lab.

* * *

Jimmy examined Libby and said "Don't worry Libby you'll be just fine."

"That's great!" Carl said, "What about Butch and Heather?"

Jimmy walked up to Carl and said "Don't worry bro they'll be just fine. By the way how did you get your powers?"

"After that weird thing hit the town. After a few days I started to develope what I would call a sonic burp after a while I figured out I could do it without burping and the rest is history." answered Carl.

Cindy asked "So what are we going to do about our little friend?"

Jimmy sat down said "Since no one died and Carl is sorry about what he did I think he should join the team. That's if he wants to."

"What do you say Carl, want to join the team." asked Libby.

Carl looked unsure and said "I don't know guys, all my powers seem to be capable of is hurting people."

"That's from your perspective Carl, with my help we can figure out just what you are really capable of." responded Jimmy.

"Then okay." replied Carl.

"If he's going to join, he'll need a codename." commented Cindy.

"What about soundwave?" asked Libby.

"That would be cool, if it didn't belong to a transformer." responded Jimmy, "It has to be something catchy." Jimmy snapped his fingers, "How about Feedback from you know, audio feedback."

"I like it." Cindy commented.

"It's cool." Libby agreed.

Carl picked up a purple flurp that was on Jimmy's desk and said "I don't know guy's." he took a drink if purple flurp, "Does it really scream Carl.." before Carl could finish he released a powerful sonic burp that shook the entire lab.

"That was awesome!" screamed Jimmy, "You have to do that again."

"Really?" asked Carl.

"Of course, that was the greatest thing I ever saw." Jimmy replied, "Maybe your name should be Burp Boy."

Both began to laugh.

"Maybe we should leave these two to bond." said Libby.

"I think so too." replied Cindy.

They left the lab and heard another sonic burp.

Cindy said, "I heard what you said Libby."

"About what?" asked Libby.

"About making up to your mistakes." replied Cindy.

"Oh..That. That was just to stop Carl." replied Libby.

"Really?" asked Cindy.

"Yes really." responded.

Cindy smiled, "If it was true, then I would say your doing a great job." before walking away.

Libby smiled and said to herself "I guess I am." before following Cindy.

In a town called Uber town, A man was trying to break into an ATM when a police officer found him.

"Put your hands behind your head and turn around!" screamed the officer.

"Is there a problem officer." said the man turning around.

"I said hands behind your head. Now!" screamed the officer.

The man smiled and an eye opened on his forehead followed by a bright flash.

* * *

**I** **know I said I would go into detail with Libby but I decided I would give her and the whole team a chapter dedicated to that.**** I'm also sorry if this chapter was to short.**

**The next chapter is titled** **There's No Eye In Team**

**Synopsis: Cindy, Libby and Carl go on thier first** **mission as a team, Cindy must learn how to work with people while confronting a mutant with mind control powers.**


	6. There's No Eye In Team

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been working on my other fanfics but I promise to try at least post once a month enjoy and be sure to review**

* * *

**Theres No Eye In Team**

Saturday, at 19:21 pm, Cindy, Libby, Carl and Brittany were leaving the Retroville Mega Mall after having a fun time.

"You were right Cindy, a day at the mall is just what we needed after all the weird stuff that's been happening." Brittany commented.

"Ya I figured we could relax here." Cindy replied.

Libby and Carl were walking behind them, "What do you got there carl?"

"Just some stuff for Jimmy, he told me he's going nuts being stuck in his lab." answered Carl.

An alarm sounded off, the group saw mall security move out to stop it, "Wonder what's going on?" asked Brittany.

Cindy, Libby and Carl looked at each other, "Brittany I think you should get the car, just in case." Cindy suggested.

"Got it." Brittany replied, as she ran to where the car was.

"So what do we do?" asked Libby.

"I'll handle this." Cindy answered super speeding off.

"But I think we should work together." Carl tried to tell Cindy.

* * *

The robbers were running away from mall security, "This way!" one of the mall cops shouted.

The robbers climbed onto the roof evading the cops.

"Dammit!" one of the cops shouted.

The robbers continued to run along the roof until Special girl supersped infront of them.

Cindy screamed to them, "Okay, put whatever you stole back and surrender."

The robbers kept quiet and tried to run, Cindy supersped infront of them again, "Look I really don't want to hurt you guys."

The robbers tried to fight her showing off impressive martial arts skills, she dodged them easily, "You really think those moves can stop me." she said cockily.

She grabbed one of them and threw one robber at the other, "Alright time for jail now." she said unmasking them, revealing two elderly citizens.

"What the..!" Cindy said to herself.

The police arrived and Special girl supersped off.

* * *

Brittany brought the car over to Carl and Libby, "Where's Cindy?" she asked.

"Well...Uhm." Libby tried to explain.

"I'm right here." Cindy revealed herself.

"Lets get out of here, before the cops question us." commented Libby.

"Why?" asked Brittany.

"Because...That could take a while and I have a curfew." answered Carl.

"Alright then. Lets go." replied Brittany.

Brittany drove each of them home, after a while they snuck off and went to Jimmy's Lab.

* * *

At 20:40 pm, Cindy, Libby and Carl entered Jimmy's Lab, "Did you get my stuff?" asked Jimmy.

Carl handed him a bag. Jimmy opened, "Thanks bud, I've been wanting a Krabby Patty for weeks."

"You should be thanking me, that cashier woodward was a real donkey." replied Carl.

"That cook Bob seemed really nice. Anyway why didn't you just order take out?" asked Libby.

"They don't deliver." answered Jimmy.

"Enough, about the Krabby Patties, lets talk about those ninja old people I fought." interrupted Cindy.

Jimmy walked over to his computer and started images of the elders popped up, "Robert and Margret Brown, two former ti kwan do champions. Case closed."

"Why did they rob the mall?" asked Libby.

"That is an interesting question cause according to these files, the happy couple has more than enough in thier 4O1K's, you guys go home I'll look into it." answered Jimmy, "Before I forget. Carl this is for you. Sorry it took so long." Jimmy handed Carl a box.

"What's this?" asked Carl.

"It's your super suit. A special suit designed by me to absorb the excess sound waves you might unleash, the gloves are to help you better channel you power and the glasses have a neuron transponder built in connecting it to your brain, the dial is so you can control how high or low you want the frequency to be.' replied Jimmy.

"Wow, thanks Jimmy!" Carl said excitedly.

"He gets all that and I get glorified spandex." Libby said to Cindy jealously.

"And tomorrow, I want to start team building drills." Jimmy said to all of them.

"Why?" asked Cindy.

"You guys have been lucky lately and remember Cindy, Stone's still out there." replied Jimmy.

"Who's Stone?" asked Libby.

"It's a long story." Cindy replied.

"I want you guys here around 14 hundred hours." commented Jimmy.

"Got it." Cindy answered.

"Sure." Libby answered.

"Ahh..." Carl answered

Jimmy sighed, "It means two o'clock Carl."

Carl finally understood, "Oh, then I get it."

* * *

The next day at 14:26 pm, Cindy, Libby and Carl came to Jimmy's Lab as Special girl, Invisible girl and Echo.

Jimmy entered the room with Goddard eating a jar of pickles.

"Alright Nerdtron we're here!" Cindy annouced hostily.

"Okay, follow me." he replied.

Jimmy took them into a room, "Damn how big is undergroud lab." commented Libby.

Jimmy ate a pickle, "Welcome to the Neutron Virtual Reality Chamber!"

"Enough with the announcements, get on with it!" Cindy shouted to Jimmy.

Jimmy ate another pickle, "Fine, basically this room creates realistic 3D holograms capable of touching you."

"That's cool." commented Libby.

"First excercise is capture the flag." Jimmy declared while eating another pickle, "You guys are going to face a small army of soldiers and try to take the flag inside thier base."

Jimmy left the room and re-entered the main lab and watched them on the screen, "Alright, are you guys ready?"

"Ya." Cindy answered.

"Totally." Libby answered.

"No." Carl answered.

"Let's begin!" Jimmy responded ignoring Carl.

The room they were in changed, the white room became like a desert with few trees in the area, a large castle formed infront of them and finally hundreds of soldiers began to form, some on ground and others inside and outside the building, all holding RPG's and AK47's.

Jimmy spoke to them through a speaker, "Alright guys, I've been working with Carl this last week and together we found out that Carl has a echo location ability, here's the plan; Libby turns invisible, Carl uses his ability to detect where she is, through the coms you two communicate and protect her leading the soldiers away while she sneaks in, got it."

They all nodded thier heads in agreement.

"Oh ya, for those you without bullet proof skin, these virtual bullets won't kill you but they will hurt like hell." he continued, "Alright begin!"

The virtual soldiers began to charge at the team, Carl and Libby followed the plan, she went invisible while he used his powers to detect where she was.

Carl told Cindy "Libby's on the left so lets draw them to the right!"

"No need." Cindy replied as she raced right through the soldiers, a few tried to shoot her down but thier bullets were ineffective.

As the bullets were flying around, Libby whom was invisible tried to evade them was struck down, fell in pain and reappeared, "Ahh!" she screamed.

"Libby!" screamed Carl.

He ran towards her and used his powers to defend her. He put up a good fight but was eventually shot down by one of the soldiers.

Cindy made her way to the castle gates, a sniper from one of the towers shot at her head.

"That just annoying!" she said to herself, she used her speed to quickily climb the tower. When she got to the sniper, he pulled out a hand gun and fired it at her eye.

"Ahh!" Cindy screamed before giving the sniper a vicious look.

"Oh, oh!" the virtual soldier said to himself.

Cindy grabbed him and threw him away, she jumped off of the tower and landed in the foyay of the castle.

More soldiers ran infront of her and began firing thier guns.

Cindy stood still smiling, unaffected by the bullets. She raced through them and began tearing through the walls.

She made it into the room where the flag was, "Easy." she said to herself.

When she stepped in the room, the entire castle exploded.

Carl and Libby watched the castle explode, "What happened?" asked Libby.

Carl shrugged his shoulders, and saw Cindy flying through the air, landing next to them.

Cindy got up, all wobbly and said, "I'm okay."

A big holographic banner came up with the words mission failed on it.

The room went back to normal. Jimmy came through it eating another pickle, "Well that was a complete failure."

"What, I think it went went well." Cindy replied.

Everybody gave her a stern look, "Really the castle exploded Cindy." Jimmy commented.

"You went off on your own and left us dead in the water." Libby added.

"It's not my fault you guys can't keep up." Cindy.

"Cindy, you do realise you have super speed and bullet proof skin!" Libby argued.

"It's not my fault we failed, why the hell did the castle explode!?" Cindy asked.

"It's simple Cindy, the virtuel general saw you enter his castle and decided he would rather lose the flag than have you take it." Jimmy answered.

"That's stupid." Cindy commented.

"Actually I think it was a good idea." Carl commented timidly.

"What do you mean?" asked Cindy.

"Well if I didn't like someone and they wanted to take something of mine and I know I can't stop them, I would rather destroy it then let them have it, and two Jimmy did tell us how to win, if Libby had infiltrated the General probably wouldn't have seen her take it and we would have won." Carl answered.

"Well said Wheezer." commented Libby.

Jimmy praised Carl, "Couldn't have explained it better myself Bro."

Carl blushed from the appreciation.

"You guys are just jealous of me." Cindy said pridefuly.

"Look Cindy you need to learn to trust your partners. Force proved that you can't do it all alone." Jimmy added.

Cindy stayed quiet.

An alarm sounded off. The group went back to the main section of the lab.

"What's with the alarm?" asked Libby.

"When the Browns were arrested they claimed that they didn't remember ever leaving thier house." answered Jimmy.

"What does that have to do with the alarm?" asked Cindy.

"Well I wrote a algorithm to search if anyone in the last few weeks have had any similar crimes." answered Jimmy.

"You think a mutant is behind this." commented Cindy.

"Yes I do." replied Jimmy.

"What did you find?" asked Carl.

"In the last few weeks a string of robberies have been caused by regular civilians; In Coolsville it was a bank robbery by David Soleman, a teacher, In Crystal Cove, it was a break in caused by Tim Gordan and Melisa James, a young couple and in Uber Town a police officer Peter Declan shot himself." answered Jimmy.

"What do any of them have in common?" asked Cindy.

"Nohing at all." answered Jimmy, "David Soleman had tenure and was making a decent amount, Tim and Melisa were on honor role and the most suprising one of all Peter, he had a big house, three kids, alot of family money and no prior mental health issues, he had no reason to kill himself."

"That's sad and all but like I said what do these things have in common?" Cindy asked.

"Look at the screen." Jimmy ordered, a map appeared showing the team a pattern.

"They are happening in a straight line." commented Libby.

"That have lead here." Cindy added.

"And since the Browns failed, the mutant might try again." commented Jimmy.

* * *

Later that night, at 11:59 pm, a group of thugs lead by a red hooded individuel.

"Get those things in quickily!" he ordered.

They followed his orders and began moving faster without delay, a traffic camera was picking up thier movements.

Jimmy was working late in his lab with Goddard.

"Jeez, finding this mutant is harder than I thought." he said to himself, "Goddard download all the video footage from the towns and search for a person who's been in all the towns in the last few weeks."

Goddard looked at him shocked, "Yes I know it's alot of data but we need it."

Goddard began downloading the footage.

An alarm sounded off on Jimmy's computer.

"A robbery at Mike's Electronic store." he said to himself.

He contacted the team waking them all up speaking to them through the video feed on thier com watches, "What do you want!?" screamed Cindy.

"Do you realise what time it is!?" screamed Libby.

"Yes Judy. You can feed me some pie." Carl said in a sleepy daze.

Jimmy looked at him in shock, "I'll get back to that. Anyway there's a robbery at Mike's Electronic store."

"Where is that!?" asked Cindy.

"Your watches have the GPS co-ordinates down they'll lead you there." answered Jimmy.

"I'll get there in a minute." Cindy commented.

Jimmy tried to say, "Cindy I think you should wait for Carl and..."

Cindy supersped off leaving her watch.

"Libby." he continued realising she left.

"I'll get there as fast as I can." Libby said before logging off.

Carl continued sleeping, "Carl! Carl!" Jimmy screamed trying to wake him up.

* * *

Back at the robbery, the thugs were just about finished loading all the equipment.

Special girl raced in and quickily took down all the thugs, "So you're that Special girl the news talks about." the hooded figure said coming out of the shadows.

She tackled him into a wall, "It's over for you."

"You'd think." he replied, he unveiled his hood and revealed that he had a third eye.

"What the..." she said suprised.

A bright light flashed, Special girl got temporarly blinded, she looked around and found the hooded figure was gone.

Carl and Libby got there as the Invisible girl and Echo moments later.

"Where's the mutant?" asked Libby.

"I don't know he must of gotten away." replied Cindy still a bit dazed.

"How did he get away from you?" asked Carl.

"I don't know." replied Cindy.

"Let's take you back to the lab." Libby suggested.

* * *

They took Cindy back to Jimmy's lab, he examined her.

"There's nothing wrong with her." Jimmy commented.

"Then why did I freeze when I got the mutant?" asked Cindy.

"It must of been his powers, he or she could stop time or is a speedster like yourself." Jimmy answered.

"Don't worry Cindy, we'll get him next time." Carl said trying to reassure Cindy.

Cindy still looking dazed said, "Can I go home now? I'm really tired."

"Sure." Jimmy answered, "You guys should rest up you have school in the morning."

"Okay." Cindy replied.

"Cool." Libby replied.

"Sure." Carl replied.

Jimmy called Carl, "Oh ya, Carl we're going to talk about you having dreams about my mom."

"Uhm...Got to go." Carl said as he ran out the lab.

* * *

Later that morning, at 03:44 am, Cindy was lying in her bed when she suddenly woke up and supersped out of her house.

* * *

The few hours later, at 06:12 am, Jimmy called the team back to the lab.

"What did you want Nerdtron!? It's six am!" Cindy asked annoyed.

"Last night three banks were robbed." Jimmy answered.

"How much was taken?" asked Libby.

"All of it." Jimmy answered.

"What!?" Cindy shouted.

"The bank vaults were literally ripped out." Jimmy continued.

"How could anyone pull that off?" asked Carl.

"Simple, the perp had superstrength and superspeed." answered Jimmy.

"Like Cindy?" asked Libby.

"No, it was Cindy." answered Jimmy.

"What! I would never do anything like that." Cindy said in her defense.

"Look at this." Jimmy ordered, he pulled up footage from the bank robberies with the assailant being Cindy.

"I don't remember doing that." Cindy said in shock.

"That mutant that got away from you yesterday must have the power to hypnotize people making them do what ever he wants." commented Jimmy.

"How do we stop him?" asked Libby.

"Right now we can't. We just have to wait until he calls Cindy again." answered Jimmy, "You guys go to school and be on standby."

They nodded thier heads in agreement and left the lab.

* * *

Later that night at 01:57 am, Cindy was asleep in her bed, her eyes opened and she supersped off.

Carl and Libby were watching her on watching her on Jimmy's hovercraft as their alter egos.

"She's going let's follow." ordered Libby as she flew the hovercraft after Cindy.

"Why didn't we tell Cindy we were doing this?" asked Carl.

"Because she's compromised right now, she might tell him about the plan." replied Jimmy on the coms.

They followed her to a warehouse. She entered the building and met with the hooded figure.

"Welcome back sweetheart." he said creepily, "Your next assignment is go to the military base and get me a weapon's grade 3D printer. Do you understand."

She nodded her head in agreement.

The hooded figure was struck multiple times by the Invisible girl, while she was invisible.

"Ahh!" he screamed.

"You have the right to remain silent!" Carl screamed.

Libby reappeared, "We're not cops, we don't say that."

"Oh." Carl replied.

The hooded figure got up, "I see you brought friends my pet, take care of them and then go get the printer."

Cindy speed rushed at Libby, instantly knocking her out.

Carl used his sonic blast and sent Cindy flying through the wall. She quickily rebounded and supersped towards him grabbing his arms.

Carl tried to break free but couldn't, she tossed him aside into some crates knocking him out as well.

The hooded figure walked up to Cindy, "Good work. Now get my 3D printer."

She obeyed and supersped off."

* * *

Later that morning, at 10:30 am, Carl and Libby woke up in Jimmy's lab, "You guys okay?" Jimmy asked.

"Ya, just have a headache." answered Libby.

"Me to." Carl commented, "What hit us?"

"Cindy did." Jimmy answered, he walked to his computor and continued, "I got word from the base a while ago, last night Cindy stole a 3D printer."

"To what, make whistles?" asked Libby.

"Not that type of 3D printer, a weapons grade 3D printer capable of making weapons." Jimmy answered.

"That's bad." commented Carl.

"Who was that guy controlling Cindy anyway?" asked Libby.

Jimmy began typing on his computer, running facail recognition. A picture came up and Jimmy's face became terrorscriken.

"Who's that?" asked Carl.

"His name is Ian Wong, he was one of the scientists that worked on the Neutron Chamber with me." Jimmy answered, "I thought he had died, no one could even find he's body."

"What does he want?" asked Carl.

"I don't know." Jimmy sighed.

"And now he has the most powerful person on the planet under his control." Libby said frustrated.

"What did happen to Cindy." asked Carl.

"She didn't return home, so I don't know." Jimmy replied.

"Maybe Cindy was right that we can't do this without her." Libby sighed.

"Don't think like that Libby, if Cindy hadn't gone off on her own Ian wouldn't have gotten her in the first place." Jimmy said trying to reassure her.

"Then what do we do?" asked Carl.

Jimmy thought for a moment and answered, "From the look of things, Ian controls his victims with that third eye of his, he verbally gives them commands, and his victims will do everything in their power to complete them."

"But he didn't give Cindy any commands when they first met, how did he control her then?" asked Libby.

"I'm not sure, he must have implanted some kind of post hypnotic suggestion or something." Jimmy answered.

"Then how do we stop him?" Carl asked.

"I don't know, my best guess, knock him out." Jimmy replied.

"And how do we do that with the blonde zombie guarding him." Libby asked.

"I have a plan, but If it's going to work you guys are going to need work together." Jimmy continued.

Libby and Carl looked at each other and agreed, "You're right, what should we do?" Libby asked.

"Right now the only thing we can, wait." Jimmy answered.

* * *

Later that day at 14:36 pm, Ian was talking with someone on the phone while Cindy was standing, still in a trance.

"I know I'm behind schedule but I procured the General's daughter, all's going according to plan." he said in a nervous state.

The phone call ended and Ian sighed in relief, "Thank God that's over." he walked towards to Cindy, his third eye opened up his third eye again, "Bring me another 3D printer, this ones located at Ceasar Labs, vault 37."

Cindy followed his orders and sped off.

* * *

Back at Jimmy's, Jimmy and the team were finalizing the plan.

"So were in agreement, right?" Jimmy commented.

Carl and Libby nodded thier heads in agreement.

Then suddenly an alarm sounded off, Jimmy ran to his computer to check it out, "There's a break in at Ceasar Labs, you guys got to get there quick."

Libby and Carl gave Jimmy a confident smile and left the lab.

* * *

At Ceasar Labs the corridors were filled with unconscious guards and scientists, Cindy was standing in front of a giant metal door labeled 37.

She ripped the door off its hinges and threw it aside. She looked over at the printer and picked it up.

In the room no more than a few steps away from Cindy, Libby was sneaking around, invisible.

Cindy supersped off while Libby ran out the room avoiding the police who had just arrived. She met with Carl whom was in the hovercraft in an alleyway a few blocks from the lab, she got into the craft and called Jimmy on her coms watch,

"I put the tracker on the printer, and I got to say Jimmy this plan of yours is exactly like the one that just got us knocked out."

"Don't worry, just follow the plan and everything will be fine." Jimmy replied.

* * *

Cindy brought the printer to Ian, he opened his third eye again and flashed her. He took out his phone and made a call.

"Sir, I've acquired the last component...I'm positive she wasn't followed this time...I'll be waiting for your arrival." the phone call ended and Ian gave another big sigh, "That guy's going to give me a heart attack." he then walked over to the printer, "All this trouble for money and tech." he noticed a small device on the printer, "What the!?" he grabbed it and screamed, "You have got to be kidding..."

Before he could finish Jimmy walked into the building and screamed smugly, "Ian how've you been, you don't call, you don't write."

"Neutron! What are you doing here?" Ian replied grimly.

"Well you've been using innocent people to do your dirty work and I've come to stop you." he answered confidentiality, "And by the way that little device that was on the printer was also a miniature EMP, basically that thing's worthless now."

Ian gave Jimmy an angry panicked expression, "You do not know what you've done, if he finds out..."

"If who finds out?" Jimmy interrupted.

"That doesn't matter." he replied.

He ran towards Cindy and opened his eye again and commanded, "Kill Neutron!"

Cindy obeyed and rushed at Jimmy grabbing his neck.

Before she could break Jimmy's neck they were blasted across the room by Carl's sonic attack, Before Cindy could get up she was blasted into the wall with such force it began to crack, Carl kept firing at her effectively pinning her against the wall.

"Ah crap!" Ian screamed, he thought for a moment and realized, "Where's the other one!" he looked around in a panicked frenzy. Before he knew it something latched onto his neck, "What the!?"

Libby appeared before him with a confident smurk.

"What is this thing!?" he asked.

"Inhibitor collar." she replied smugly.

"Oh...Oh." he said worryingly.

"Oh...Oh, is right." she replied with a smile.

Libby proceeded to attack him with a flurry of punches and kicks before knocking him out with a round house kick, "Echo you can stop now."

Carl tired from all the blasts panted, "Thanks, don't know how much longer I could do that."

Cindy woke up with a ringing in her ears, "WHAT'S GOING ON!?"

"We'll tell you later." Libby answered.

"WHAT!" Cindy screamed.

"I'm not doing this." she said to herself as she walked over to an unconscious Jimmy with Carl.

* * *

Back at the Jimmy's Lab Jimmy and Cindy were leaving the pod, "Gotta say I'm glad I created that thing." Jimmy said smugly.

"Ya, your a real genius." Cindy replied sarcastically,she walked over to Carl and Libby, "Guys, I'm sorry I went off on my own and got captured."

"It's cool." Libby replied calmly.

"Ya, everyone makes mistakes, I did technically try to kill Libby last week." Carl replied joyously.

"Thanks guys, I promise I won't go off on my own anymore, we're a team." She commented happily, "By the way what happened to that third eyed freak."

Jimmy Sat down and replied, "Don't worry Hypno won't be hurting anyone again."

"So thats what we're calling him, okay." Libby commented jokingly.

"They just brought him in, and thanks to some anonymous tips backed with hard facts, his victims are being discharged as we speak." Jimmy answered.

"Then we have a happy ending, lets get some fro-yo." Carl screamed happily.

"Hold on Carl there's just one question, who was Ian working for." Jimmy commented.

"What do you mean?" asked Cindy.

"Someone has had Ian stealing money and various pieces of tech, the last two are the most interesting." he continued.

"The 3D printers." Carl commented.

"Yes, the one he stole from the military base was a weapons grade 3D printer and the one he stole from Ceasar Labs was a Bio 3D printer." Jimmy continued.

"What's a Bio 3D printer?" asked Libby.

"A printer capable of creating organs." Cindy answered.

"What would he want with those thing" Carl asked.

"That's the million dollar question, buddy." Jimmy replied.

* * *

Black Creek prison, at 02:36 am, Ian was sitting in his cell staring at the wall. When he heard an all to familiar voice, "So Mr Wong you've failed me."

Ian jumped up in fear and began to look around, "It wasn't my fault! It was Neutron and his freaks!" he screamed like a frightened child.

"Excuses, excuses." the voice calmly stated.

"Where are you!?" Ian screamed panicking.

"Right here, Mr Wong." the voice replied.

Suddenly the walls in Ian's cell began to melt and move as if they were alive, taking form, revealing to be Stone.

"I needed evey last material to build myself a new body Mr Wong, you have failed me and I don't take failure lightly." he said disappointed, shaping his arm into a blade.

"No! No! I can still be useful to you, remember my power." Ian screamed crying like a child.

"You could be right." Stone replied.

Ian gave him a relieved look, "Then again, you need a reminder what will happen to you if you fail again."

Stone commented, he swong his arm cutting off Ian's left hand, "Ahhhhh!" Ian screamed in pain.

"Put some ice on that, I'm sure you'll be fine, I'll return for you one day, and if you fail me again I'll take more than your hand." Stone threatened.

Stone left the room walking through the walls and said to himself, "If Neutron wants to fight, I'll fight."

* * *

**Next Episode: Fastest Man Alive**

** Synopsis: The Team encounters a mutant who can move at superhuman speeds. Is he a friend or foe?  
**


	7. Fastest Man Alive

**Here's another update be sure to enjoy and review.**

* * *

**Fastest Man Alive**

Monday, 09:48am, Sheen Estevez was standing on a rooftop, watching the bank across the street through a pair of binoculars, waiting for his moment. When the bank vault opened he raced into the building with near invisible speed, within a second he was back on the rooftop holding a sack full of money, with a smug grin on his face he super sped off.

* * *

Sheen supersped to the entrance of an old condemned building.

"I got your money, Zupco!" he screamed as he walked in.

A tall muscular bald man stepped out from the shadows with a pack of thugs.

"I see, Mr Estevez. Take the bag." he ordered.

One of the thugs grabbed the bag from Sheen and gave it to Zupco.

He counted the money inside, "Your still short, Estevez."

"Don't worry I'll get the rest."

"I know you will because if you don't...Well I don't have to tell you what I'll do."

Sheen agreed and left the building.

* * *

At 13:45pm, Cindy and her Mom were walking down a street.

"This is nice, we don't get to do this anymore." Susan commented.

"Ya, I've just been so busy with school and working with Jimmy and the team." Cindy replied.

"Oh, him." Susan replied crassly.

"He's actually really cool Mom, he didn't mean for any of this to happen." Cindy said in Jimmy's defense.

"But it still did." Susan argued.

The two were met with a long awkward silence, until Cindy saw a ice cream truck, "You know what we need, icecream."

"I think your right. I'll go get us some." Susan replied.

Susan walked over to the truck.

When she walked back to Cindy, a driver lost control of his car, it turned over and headed straight for her.

Using her superspeed Cindy raced towards her mother.

In a flash, a blue blur passed her, moved her mother out of the way and ran off.

Cindy stopped when she reached her mother.

"Thanks baby, I would've been a goner if it weren't for you."

"It wasn't me." Cindy replied shocked.

Susan looked around in a panic.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt!?"

"No, my purse is missing.

* * *

At Jimmy's Lab, Carl and Libby were having a sparring match.

"Jimmy are you sure we have to do this?" Carl asked.

"Definently, you guys need more combat experience, remember no powers." Jimmy answered.

Carl timidly lunged at Libby, she caught his arm and flipped him over.

"Oww!"

"You okay, bro?" asked Jimmy.

"The only thing hurt is my pride."

"You wanna go again?" Libby asked as she helped Carl up.

"No." he replied.

Cindy walked into the lab in a huff.

"Oh look who decided to grace us with her presents."

"Not now, Nerdtron. My mom was in an accident."

"Oh no! Was she hurt!?" Carl asked.

"No, she's fine. She was saved by someone who could move as fast as me."

"Another mutant!?" Carl asked.

"Ya, and whoever it was stole my mom's purse." Cindy replied.

"Wait, you couldn't see them? I thought the world moved in slow motion for you." Jimmy commented.

"Compared to them, it felt like I was standing still." Cindy answered.

"Oh, I've got to see this." Jimmy said heading to his computer, "A little hack in traffic cams and...Here we go."

Jimmy showed the team the video all they could see was the car turning over and a couple of blurs.

"I didn't see anything." Libby commented.

"Let's watch it again in super, super, super slow motion."

The team watched the video again this time spotting Sheen.

"There he is!" Cindy commented, "Who is he?"

"Looks kind of familiar." Libby commented.

"Let facial recognition answer that." Jimmy replied typing on his computer. "Sheen Estevez." he said a bit shocked.

"Do you know where he is?" Cindy asked.

"He's been dark for the last couple of months, but if he stole your mom's credit card then maybe...got it." Jimmy replied while searching on his computer.

"What?" Cindy asked.

"He's at the Four Masters hotel." Jimmy answered.

"Okay, let's get this guy." Cindy shouted.

"Are we arresting him or asking him to join?" Carl asked.

Jimmy looked at Cindy expecting an answer.

"I guess we'll find out when we meet him. Suit up." she ordered.

Cindy, Libby and Carl went to change into their alter-egos.

* * *

At the Four Masters hotel Sheen was enjoying a fancy gourmet meal in a hotel robe.

"Haaa...This is the life." he sighed in relaxation.

Cindy, Libby and Carl busted into the room as their alter-egos.

"Sheen Estevez, you need to come with us." Cindy ordered.

Ya, I don't think so." Sheen said using his superspeed to change into his street clothes, "I'll be gone before you guys can even blink."

"I don't know. I can blink pretty fast." Cindy replied demonstrating her own super speed.

"Oh...Let's see if you can keep up blondey." Sheen challenged as he ran out the room, Cindy immediately followed him.

They raced around the city, Cindy drew closer and closer to him with each step, she thought she was going to catch him until Sheen turned his head, gave her the most cocky smile ever and accelerated himself to the point where she couldn't even keep up.

To tired to carry on Cindy stopped and panted, "Never thought I would ever need to catch my breath again."

She raced back to Libby and Carl, "Did you catch him?" asked Libby.

"No, he was to fast." Cindy answered.

"What now?" asked Carl.

"I don't know." Cindy answered.

* * *

The team went back to Jimmy's lab.

When they walked in Cindy said, "Nerdtron we lost him. Do you have any other way to track him?"

"I don't think that's going to be a problem." Jimmy answered as the team walked in seeing him with Sheen.

"You!" Cindy screamed charging at Sheen with her speed.

"Cindy wait!" Jimmy screamed trying to stop her.

Sheen dodged her attack easily with his speed, She missed going straight through a wall. She quickly rebounded attacking Sheen with multiple punches. Sheen dodged them as well. On her final punch Sheen grabbed her arm, spun her her around in a vortex and threw her through the roof and out the lab.

Carl began to fire multiple sonic blasts at Sheen. Sheen dodged them by running along the the walls and roof of the lab.

"You done?" Sheen asked when Carl stopped.

Before Carl could respond, Sheen ran up to him grabbed his arms and spun him around like a top.

Too dizzy to carry on Carl passed out. Libby snuck around Sheen invisible holding a inhibitor collar.

Sensing something was wrong Sheen rotated his arms at high speeds creating a powerful wind blast that sent Libby flying knocking her down.

Cindy raced back into the lab, Sheen charged at her with a speed tackle, like a ball to wall he bounced off of her upon impact landing on the floor.

She quickly grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up.

"Jeez! What are you made of blondey!?" Sheen groaned.

"Sugar, spice and everything nice." she replied in stern voice.

"I highly doubt that."

Before Cindy could deliver the final blow, Jimmy screamed, "That's enough! Goddard initiate Gentleman's Dreadnought."

Goddard activated a program that activated various power dampeners in the room.

With her strength gone Cindy dropped Sheen like a stone.

"What happened to my powers?" Cindy asked.

"A little something I whipped after that Hypno situation. Every corner of this lab has a power dampener, just in case someone gets mind controlled again. Now enough destruction, everyone calm down and talk."

"Okay fine." Cindy agreed.

She went to go check on her teammates.

"You two okay?"

"Ya." Libby answered getting up.

"I think I'm gonna puke." Carl answered getting up.

"Sorry about that." Sheen said as he went to help Carl up.

"What is he even doing here!?" Libby asked.

"Okay, full disclosure, Sheen and I go way back he came here a few minutes ago asking for my help."

"Why didn't you tell us you knew him!?" Cindy asked.

"That's not important right now. What is, is what did you want Sheen."

Sheen gave a massive sigh, "A few years ago my Dad got money from a loan shark, Hannibal Zupco. This guy was bad news, he threatened my Dad's life and things looked bad for him until I offered him my skills"

"What makes you so great?" Libby asked.

"Well like my orange friend over their, I'm also a genius."

"You're joking?" Cindy commented.

"No he's a genius." Jimmy replied, "He just suppressed it with cartoons, videogames and comics."

"Thanks for that Jimmy." Sheen replied sarcastically, "But there was still enough of a genius in here to be useful as a thief. For the last few years I've been pulling jobs for Zupco, slowly paying off my dad's debt, if I pull one more it will be over."

"Then why are you here?" Libby asked.

"I've pulled so many jobs security all over the city is tight."

"Why not use your superspeed? It seems like it'd be useful for someone like you." Cindy asked.

"I have for the last couple jobs, but I don't want to bring to much attention to myself. Something tells me if Zupco found out what I can do, he would never let me go."

"So that's why your here. You want Jimmy to help you on your next job." Libby commented.

"That was the idea." Sheen replied.

"Sheen I'm not going to do that." Jimmy said sitting down.

"Come on Jimmy! Just one job. No one gets hurt."

"Except the people you steal from." Libby added.

"Look I try to steal from people who won't be financially hurt."

"Then what? You pretend like nothing ever happened?" Cindy asked.

"Ya, I will."

"Figures." Libby said to out loud.

"What would you have me do, ignore Zupco and protect my family for the rest of my life." Sheen said agitated.

"With your power, that wouldn't be to hard." Carl commented having recovered.

"Zupco could attack my family at any time! I may be fast but I can't be everywhere at once!" Sheen shouted.

The group remained quiet.

"Look this was a mistake. I'm out of here. If your not going to help me then I'll have to do this the hard way."

"Sheen wait. Do you honestly think this will end once you give Zupco all that money?" Jimmy asked.

"I have to try." Sheen answered in a serious tone.

Sheen immediately supersped out of the lab.

"What are we going to do Jimmy?" Carl asked.

Jimmy stayed quiet thinking of a solution.

* * *

Sheen raced around the city looking for a place to steal from, he eventually ended up on a rooftop.

"What will you do Sheen?" he asked himself.

Cindy supersped to the rooftop.

"How did you find me!?" he asked.

"Jimmy put a tracker on you." Cindy answered.

"Of course he did." Sheen said annoyed.

"Sheen, he asked me to try and comvince you to find another way." Cindy said getting closer.

"I told you, there is no other way!" Sheen said backing away.

"At least let us try." Cindy said sincerely.

Sheen looked down and then onto the horizon.

* * *

Zupco was sitting at his desk when he got a call.

Zupco: Ah, Estevez what do you want?

Sheen: Zupco. I've got your money. where do I meet you.

Zupco: So soon. Good for you. Meet me at the same place.

Sheen: Got it.

* * *

Sheen entered the building again with a bag full of money.

Zupco came out of the shadows with his thugs.

Sheen threw the bag on the ground, "It's all there Zupco. The debts payed. We're done ." he said walking off.

"I don't think so Estevez." Zupco said stopping him.

"Why?" Sheen asked.

"You're a good earner Estevez. With the interest I gave your father there is no way that debt could have ever been payed. But here you are."

"What of it?" Sheen asked.

"You honestly thought I would let you go." Zupco said waving his arm signalling his thugs to ready their guns.

"You can't do this. Brick would never allow it." Sheen protested.

"I'm not afraid of Brick anymore."

Realizing what was happening Sheen used his superspeed to disarm every thug in the room.

Everyone was stunned except Zupco who just grinned.

"What!? Ya not scard!?" Sheen asked.

"You know what my street name used to be Estevez?" Zupco asked calmly.

"What?" Sheen asked.

"Fearmonger." he answered with his eyes glowing.

Sheen began to feel dizzy suddenly Zupco and his thugs began to turn into terrifying beasts. He was so frozen in fear he couldn't move a muscle.

"Take care of him." Zupco ordered.

His thugs began to beat Sheen savagely.

"You see Estevez. You're out when I say you're out."

Zupco's thugs continued to beat Sheen. Suddenly a piercing sound entered the building causing everyone to grab their ears.

A blurr zoomed in knocking two of the thugs to a wall.

"Right on time." Sheen said to himself smiling.

The blurr was revealed to be Special girl.

"Need some help?" she asked picking him up.

"Get them!" Zupco screamed while running a way.

He was stopped by a swift roundhouse kick by Libby who was invisible.

"You're not going anywhere." she said reappearing.

He used his power on her causing her to panic.

"Get away from me!" she screamed running away.

Zupco got passed her and ran out the door.

Sheen saw him get away and asked, "Can you handle these clowns?"

"Definitely!" Cindy answered with a smile.

Sheen raced out of the building and speed punched Zupco to the ground.

"Had enough!?" Sheen asked.

Still conscious Zupco used his powers again causing Sheen to panic again.

While Sheen was in his panicked state Zupco pulled out his gun and got ready to shoot him.

Before he could pull the trigger Zupco was sent flying by a sonic blast knocking him out.

Carl as Echo came out of the shadows and helped sheen up, "You okay?"

"Ya." Sheen answered smiling.

They met up with Cindy and Libby who had finished taking down the thugs.

"Let's round them up and call the cops" Cindy suggested.

After the cops showed up to apprehended Zupco and his thugs the team and Sheen went back to Jimmy's lab.

* * *

The team walked in and met Jimmy.

"I take things went well." Jimmy commented.

"Ya, Zupco won't be hurting anyone for a very long while." Cindy answered.

Sheen walked infront of everyone and said, "Look, I wanted to thank you guys for saving my bacon there."

"I know a better way for you to thank us. You could join the team." Carl suggested.

"That's a great idea Carl." Jimmy complimented.

"I don't know guys he's still a criminal." Cindy added.

"And Libby's a bully and I'm an attempted murderer. None of us are perfect." Carl argued.

"Fine I'm for it." Cindy agreed, "What do you think Libby."

Libby rolled her eyes, "If everyone's for this then I am too."

"I don't know what to say." Sheen said gladly, "Thanks for letting me in. But if we're going to do this we could do better."

"What do you mean?" Jimmy asked.

"This city was hurting long before mutants showed up. We could be guardian angels to the people of this city saving them..."

"In a flash." Jimmy interrupted.

"Flash, that would make a cool name." Sheen complimented.

"Then it's decided your codename is the Flash." Cindy said jokingly.

Everyone laughed except for Libby.

When everyone was going home Libby stopped Sheen, "Look I don't trust you and as far as I'm concerned you're a selfish bastard who only cares about himself. If you do anything to hurt anyone on this team I promise you won't live to regret it." she threatened before walking off to join the others.

Sheen looked on with a worried face.

* * *

Later that night in Jimmy's lab after everybody left, Stone broke into Jimmy's lab by phasing through the ground he went to one of Jimmy's inventions and said to himself, "Soon Lilly we will be together again."

* * *

**Next Episode: Trust Fall**

**Synopsis: Sheen and Libby investigate the disappearance of Libby's brother Shawn. But will they like what they find?**

**If you haven't heard about it already check out my new fanfic The Legion of Justice. It a AU crossover of DC comics, Marvel comics, Ben 10 and Fairly Odd Parents.**


	8. Trust Fall

**Here's a new chapter hope you enjoy. It may be a little short but the rest of some details will appear in later chapter. Be sure to enjoy.**

* * *

**Trust Fall**

**A Few Months Earlier**

The night of the explosion Sheen had just ran off leaving Shawn engulfed in flames. Before the cops had a chance to try and help him, the energy pulse hit the building breaking most of it apart.

Shawn woke up handcuffed in a police holding cell completely uninjured, "What the hell!?" he groaned.

He looked on to see the police department in complete disarray. The building was partially damaged and the cops were running around like headless chickens.

He went over to one of his cellmates and asked, "What the hell is going on?"

"Some weird thing hit town man! Like straight out of a sci-fi." the man said in a jittery voice.

Shawn looked around and noticed that Sheen wasn't around, "Hey! Hey!" he called out to one of the officers.

"What!?" the cop replied irritated.

"What happened to the guy I was with!?"

"Don't know, probably got away." the cop replied bluntly.

"What!?" Shawn screamed angrily as he began to freak out, "That Bastard Gets To Walk Free While I Rot Here!"

"Hey kid calm down!" the cop shouted.

"I Will Not Calm Down!" Shawn shouted as he began to glow into a orangey red colour.

"What the hell!" The cop shouted as Shawn began to burst into flames.

"END OF DAYS, MAN! END OF DAYS!" the prisoner from earlier began to scream.

From the distance all that could be heard where the screams coming from the RPD(Retroville Police Department) before it was completely engulfed in flames.

* * *

**Present Day**

At 20:34pm, The team was staking out the Retroville docks.

"Are you sure they'll be here speedy." Libby complained, "We've been here for an hour!"

"Ya, I'm sure." Sheen replied through the coms wearing his super suit(The one from the series), "And it's The Flash not Speedy."

"I forgot the part where I should care."

"You two are like an old married couple." Cindy commented.

"No we're not!" Libby replied irritated.

"Come on you can't deny the attraction." Sheen replied smugly.

Enraged Libby said, "You are so full of yourself!"

"And your not!" Sheen retaliated.

"Can you guys please get serious!" Jimmy commented on the com's from the lab.

"Just leave them alone Nerdtron!" Cindy shouted.

"Don't start with me Vortex!"

"Or you'll do what exactly!"

As the rest of the team were arguing Carl noticed some trucks driving in, "Uhm guys." he said trying to get their attention, "Guys!"

"WHAT!" everyone shouted in unison.

"I think the bad guys are here."

A group of men got out of the trucks one of whom had a snake tattoo covering part of his face and three wearing different coloured masks and cloaks.

Regaining his composer Jimmy asked, "Okay Sheen, what can you tell us?"

"The guy with the snake tattoo's name is Brandon Diaz, street name Snake."

"Snake. How original." Libby commented.

"Anyway. He delivering a new drug called Barney."

"Barney!? Like the dinosaur?" Carl asked surprised.

"Yup, it's made for kids to get them hooked on drugs early."

"And how did you come across this info so quickly?" Libby asked.

"Let's just say I've got my source's."

"Of course you do." Libby said rolling her eyes, "What about the dudes in cloaks?"

"Don't know but they shouldn't be a problem." Sheen replied.

"Okay team, you know what to do. Get ready." Jimmy ordered.

At the trucks Snake was speaking with his men, "Start hauling the load into the trucks." he ordered.

Just as the thugs were loading the drugs they all heard a ear piercing sound which made them grab their ears.

In that moment several thugs had been taken down by Sheen, leaving only Snake and the three masked figures.

"And who are you supposed to be." Snake asked calmly.

"Hey nice to meet you. You can call me The Flash." Sheen replied smugly.

The rest of the team came before Snake, "You know you could of saved a few for us." Cindy commented.

"I saved three for you."

Snake didn't so much as flinch at the sight of the superheroes.

"You seem pretty calm for a guy about to get his butt kicked by four badass superheroes." Sheen commented.

Snake brought out a cigarette and lighter and began smoking, "You see, ever since you freaks took down Zupco, the boss figured it would be a matter of time before we crossed paths again."

"So?" Cindy said threateningly.

"So. He thought it would be a good idea if we got some freaks of our own." he replied taking in another puff of smoke, "Hey you mooks." he called out to the hooded figures, "Take care of these freaks." he said calmly stepping out of the way.

Sheen cockily stepped towards the one wearing the blue mask, "You honestly think these guys can take us down."

In that instance the blue masked fired a blast of wind straight at Sheen that sent him flying into the building across the street.

"Yes I do." Snake replied smugly.

The yellow masked one's body began to grow in muscle mass and the red masked one's hands burst into flames.

"Aww crap!" Libby commented preparing to fight.

The yellow masked one tackled Cindy into one of the trucks, while the blue masked one fired another blast of wind at Carl, which he countered with his own sonic blast, while Libby turned invisible avoiding fire blasts from the red masked one.

After a bit of a struggle Cindy was thrown out of the truck, "Is that all you got! Little girl." the yellow masked one chuckled as he walked out of the truck.

"No. I was just humouring you." Cindy replied smugly.

Enraged the yellow masked one charged at Cindy and punched her several times in the face which barely phased her. On his final strike Cindy caught his fist easily, "Say goodnight." she said smiling before punching him back into the truck, knocking him out.

Carl and the blue masked ones blasts clashed against each other in a struggle for dominance. The blue masked one's wind blast seemed like it was gaining ground on Carl.

"Is that all you've got! Tubby!" he screamed.

"No way!" Carl shouted back, "Whoa! déjà vu." Carl said to himself noticing a similar thing happened earlier.

Carl let out a loud cry and increased the power of his blast overpowering the blue masked one sending him flying into the same truck as the yellow masked one.

"Now it really feels like déjà vu." Carl chuckled as he walked up to and fist bumped Cindy.

Seeing the situation for what it was Snake snuck away.

Libby was still dealing with the red masked one, "Where are you hiding!?" the red masked one shouted.

"You'll never know." she said laughing in the shadows.

Suddenly Libby started experiencing a sharp and painful headache, reappearing.

"There you are." he shouted, firing a fire ball straight at Libby. Before she was struck Sheen got her out of the way with his super speed.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Ya." she answered before passing out.

Sheen turned to the red masked one, "Let see what you got night light."

The red masked one fired multiple fire balls at Sheen which he easily dodged.

"That all you got?" Sheen said cockily.

Before he could react Sheen speed punched the masked figure away, knocking him down

"Had enough." Sheen said cockily.

The figure stood up preparing for a second round, igniting his hands for battle. At that moment Cindy and Carl ran towards them.

"Flash!" Cindy shouted.

Sheen got distracted and looked back, without a word the masked figure launched off the ground and flew away.

"He got away." Sheen said frustrated.

* * *

Back at the Lab Jimmy was examining Libby, "So you're saying that you just suddenly got a headache and passed out?" Jimmy asked.

"Ya." Libby answered.

"As far as I can tell you're completely fine." Jimmy said walking over to his computer.

"Are you sure, Nerdtron." Cindy asked.

"Which one of us has a PhD." Jimmy replied.

"I thought that was in engineering." Carl commented.

"Humans, machines, same diff." Jimmy said sitting down, "All in all good job team. We prevented a dangerous drug from roaming the streets of our city and apprehended two out of three mutant criminals. I call that a goodnight. Anything anyone else wants to add."

"Ya." Cindy replied, "I think we need to thank Sheen for helping us take this operation to the next level."

"Ya, I honestly didn't know how bad things were in the city." Carl commented.

"You guys don't need to thank me I don't deserve it." Sheen said humbly.

"You sure don't." Libby said to herself walking off to change.

* * *

The team left Jimmy's Lab. Sheen stopped Libby on her way home. "Are you sure your okay?"

"Ya, I'm fine!" she replied rudely.

"What's your beef with me anyway!?"

"It doesn't matter." she said walking off.

Just when Sheen tried to stop her a fire ball fell from the sky. "Look out!" Sheen shouted as the ball hit the ground in between them knocking Libby down.

The red masked figure descended to the ground ready for a fight. "What are you doing here!?" Sheen shouted.

"Getting payback!" the masked figure shouted as he fired multiple fireballs at Sheen.

Sheen grabbed Libby and easily dodged the blasts. "You okay?" Sheen asked Libby.

"Ya." she said disappearing.

Sheen charged straight for the masked figure but he somehow managed to dodge by flying up. He began firing fireball at Sheen again, but Sheen still easily evaded them.

"I think I'm going to knock the wind out of you." Sheen joked by running around fast in a circle creating a whirlwind that sucked the masked figure in, sending him plummeting to the ground.

Just when the masked figure began to recover, Libby dealt him several invisible strikes. "You better stay down if you know what's good for you." she said reappearing. Suddenly Libby started experiencing another painful headache, falling to the ground.

The masked figure's ignited his fist and prepared to blast Libby but hesitated for some reason. Sheen quickly punched the masked figure to a car, managing to some of his blood on his hand and went to check on Libby.

"Are you good?" Sheen asked.

"Ya." Libby answered regaining her composer, "What happened to the living candle?" she asked.

"He..." Sheen tried to answer looking around for the masked figure, "Got away." he sighed.

* * *

Sheen and Libby went back to Jimmy's Lab, and found him sleeping on his computer.

"Jimmy!" Sheen shouted.

"What...Where!" Jimmy screamed in shock as he woke up.

"Libby had another headache and we were just attacked by the masked freak with the fire powers.

Jimmy reexamined Libby and came up with similar results.

"So what's wrong with me?" Libby asked.

"I just don't know what's wrong with you Libby. Medically you're in perfect health." Jimmy answered confused.

"How did that masked guy know who we were?" Sheen said out loud, "Are you sure your army pals mind wiped Zupco and his men?"

"Ya, I gave General Vortex my Neutron Mental Scrambler, as soon as they were taken into custody the general took special care to use it to keep your identity a secret." Jimmy answered.

"What's its range?" Sheen asked.

"Only 24 hours but that should've been enough." Jimmy continued. Noticing what was on Sheens hand Jimmy asked, "Is that blood?"

Sheen looked at his hand and noticed it too, "Aww man! I got some of his blood on me, better wash it off."

"No!" Jimmy shouted stopping him, "That could give us the identity of the masked guy that attacked you."

Jimmy took Sheen over to his DNA scanner and waited for the results after a few minutes, there was a hit.

"Got it!" Jimmy said excitedly before gaining a horrified look, "Its Shawn Collins."

"WHAT!?" Sheen and Libby shouted in unison.

"How do you know Shawn!?" Sheen asked Libby.

"He's my brother." Libby answered.

"Whoa bombshell." Jimmy commented surprised.

"I can't believe he's still alive." Sheen commented sitting down.

"Why!?" Libby said getting angry.

"The last job we had together, lets just say things got a little crazy. Long story short, before that weird glowy thing hit town Shawn was on fire and I was being chased by the cops." Sheen explained.

"Interesting the energy pulse, seemed to have saved his life by infusing the flames with his DNA giving him pyrokinetic powers." Jimmy commented.

So you abandoned him!" Libby scolded.

"Your brother liked to play things fast and loose, its not my fault he got literally got burned."

Libby glared at him in anger. "Look I don't have time for this. I'm gonna find out what Shawn's beef is." Sheen said walking out the lab.

"I'm coming." Libby said following.

"No, your not." Sheen replied super speeding out of the lab.

"Tell me where he is." Libby ordered staring at Jimmy.

"How would I know!?" Jimmy asked confused.

"Your a scientist, and we're basically your science projects. I know you have some kind of way to track us. So I'm going to ask you again where is he." Libby said getting serious.

Jimmy sighed walking over to his computer, "He's at a bar called Krusty's if you take the hovercraft you should be there in a few minutes."

* * *

Sheen walked into Krusty's a dinghy run down bar where the worst of the worst hung around. He walked over to the bartender, "Cyrus where's Gobby?" Sheen asked in a rather serious tone.

"What, no hello Sheen? That's not how you greet your friends." Cyrus replied calmly.

"Fine, sorry." Sheen apologised, "But I really need to find Gobby."

"He's over there." Cyrus pointed at a sketchy looking man wearing a sleeveless jacket.

Sheen walked over to Gobby, "You got a lot of nerve coming here Sheen." Bobby greeted.

"Save it Gobby." Sheen replied, "I want to know where Shawn is?"

"And why should I tell you?" Gobby asked. Sheen threw a rolled up stack of cash at Gobby. "That's why." Bobby continued taking the money, "After that thing that thing hit town, Shawn came back different with some weird fire ability."

"I know that much." Sheen replied.

"After seeing what he could do Brick made him one of his enforcers." Hobby continued.

"What does that have to do with me?" Sheen asked.

"Apparently after your last job with him went south, he wanted mad pack back. But since you were a top earner for Zupco, Brick forbade it." Gobby explained.

"Shawn would still listen to Brick even with his powers?" Sheen asked confused.

"If you really knew Brick, then you would know no powers would make a difference."

"I get it." Sheen agreed, "So, Shawn got the green light to terminate me after Zupco got locked up."

"Yup." Gobby answered.

"Where is he?" Sheen asked.

"Sorry kid. There's no amount of money that would make me cross Brick." Gobby said calmy.

"Fine." Sheen said walking off.

At that moment Gobby and a bunch of other thugs got texted. "Sorry kid." Gobby said stopping Sheen, pulling out his gun, "We have orders to take you out." The other thugs pulled out their guns and aimed at Sheen. "Any last words?" Gobby asked. Sheen stayed quite. "Very well."

Gobby fired his gun, Sheen used his superspeed to slightly change the trajectory of the bullet to make it look like it missed. "What!" Gobby shouted, "Kill him!"

The thugs began firing as well, Sheen normal ran to the bathroom subtly changing the direction of the bullets with his superspeed. At that moment The Flash raced into the building.

"Heard there was a party here am I late." Sheen said jokingly.

"It's one of those masked freaks! Get him." a random thug shouted.

They all began to fire at Sheen. Using his superspeed he caught all the bullets with one hand and dropped them in front of the shocked criminals. "Anyone else wanna try!" Sheen shouted. A bunch of the thugs ran out of the building. "Ya, that's what I thought!"

Sheen went over and grabbed Gobby, "I heard you got some info I might need." Sheen said in a threatening voice.

While Sheen was distracted a thug got his his gun and prepared to fire. He was stopped by being struck by a floating chair. Sheen turned back to see what was happening. "What the..!?" Sheen said shocked.

Libby appeared before him as the Invisible girl. "You missed one." she stated.

"Thanks." he said greatfully, "Now where were we." Sheen said to Gobby slamming him against the wall, "There's a new player on the street. Has fire powers. Where can I find him!?" he said in a threatening voice.

Gobby smiled, "I ain't saying nothing hero boy. I know your type all bark no bi..." He was interrupted by Sheen super speeding him to the roof, dropping him and catching him before he hit the ground.

"You were saying?" Sheen said seriously.

"Okay, okay! I don't know for sure but l heard somewhere at the old saw mill. That's all I know I swear!"

"I believe you." Sheen replied which caused Gobby to sigh in relief, before Sheen punched him in the face knocking him out.

"Why did you do that?" Libby asked.

"I tend not to like guys who shoot at me." he answered. Turning to her he asked, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"This involves my brother and I'm sure as hell not going to stand on the sidelines." Libby replied.

"No its to dangerous."

"Didn't I just save your life. It doesn't matter how fast you if you can't see it coming."

"Your right. So am I carrying you or..."

"We're taking the hovercraft." she said walking over to the vehicle.

* * *

While flying to the old saw mill Sheen asked, "Is what happened to your brother the reason you hate me?"

"What!? I don't hate you." Libby said nonchalantly.

"You don't think I don't notice the way you look at me. I'm a speedster, every second for you is like a minute for me."

"All I know is, your here and he's not." she said emotionlessly, "My brother wasn't the best guy but he only hung around guys he could trust. Heck I would bet he would die for someone he trusts, the fact that you're sitting here with me means you broke his trust and abandoned him."

"Can I tell you what happened that night."

"Sure, why not."

"It was a standard job, in and out, we'd done hundreds of them before. We were going to steal some copies the new Ultra Lord video game. It would have sold for a lot on the black market. We'd taken enough to get a decent cut of the profits but this time was different, Shawn got greedy. He tripped the perimeter alarm and the cops were there in minutes. I suggested we leave the games and run but Shawn wanted to go down fighting, he pulled out a flamethrower and decided to duke it out with the police. One of them shot his canister and it exploded leaving him on fire. I had a choice to make stay, try to help Shawn and inevitably go to jail dooming my father or run so my family still had a chance for survival. What would you have done if you were in my predicament." Libby kept quite. "Whether you believe me or not, I didn't want things to go the way they did Libby but I had to make a choice whether it was the right one is debatable but I made it and I can live with the consequences."

Libby continued to stay quite until they got to the saw mill, "We're here." she said as if she had a lump in her throat.

They got out of the hovercraft and walked into the building and saw it was abandoned. "Guess that creep lied to you." Libby commented.

In that moment dozens of men and women came out from the shadows with Shawn in his mask at the centre. "I was wondering when you would get here Sheen. Was hoping more of you be here but if that's it let's get started." Shawn said with all his thugs lifting up their weapons.

"Shawn! What are you doing!" Libby shouted tearing up.

"Stay out of this sis! This is between men." he shouted igniting his fist.

"Why Shawn!? Why are you doing this!?" Libby screamed.

"To get respect." he replied removing his mask.

"Is this what it's all been about! Respect! You have things most people only dream of and your doing this all for respect!" Sheen shouted.

"Yes." Shawn answered coldly. "The life I had was cushy. I had never wanted for anything in my life but I never really had power. But now I do and I've never been happier."

"You make me sick Shawn." Sheen said disgusted.

"Like I care." Shawn replied, "Attack!"

Sheen used his superspeed to extract Libby out of the building. When he reentered he spun himself incredibly fast creating a tornado, Shawn flew himself out while the rest of his crew were sucked up.

Sheen stopped sending all the thugs crashing everywhere in the building knocking them out. Sheen raced out searching for Shawn. A ball of fire came from the sky which Sheen easily dodged.

Shawn landed infront of Sheen. "Round three!" he shouted. He fired a stream of fire at Sheen which his hurricane arms.

Shawn prepared to fly up but Sheen punched him to the ground before he could launch off. "Not this time." Sheen said smiling.

Shawn immediately got up and began firing fireballs at Sheen which he easily dodged with his speed. "You can't beat me Shawn!" Sheen shouted.

"That maybe true." Shawn agreed, he looked at his sister and smiled, "You maybe fast enough to avoid being hit but are you fast enough to save her!" he shouted. Shawn fired a fireball straight at his sister, seeing the trajectory of the ball Sheen raced to save Libby. He just managed to push Libby out of the way but wasn't fast enough to avoid being hit himself, knocking him out.

"Sheen!" Libby shouted.

"Paybacks a bitch isn't it bro." Shawn said walking towards Sheen and Libby.

"Shawn stop this!" Libby said running infront of Sheen.

"Get out of the way Lib or burn." he threatened.

Libby stood tall. "Fine. I warned you." he said before firing a burst of flames at Sheen and Libby.

With a loud cry Libby ran into the flames. It seemed as if Libby was engulfed in flames but when Shawn stopped it was revealed she was protected by a violet coloured force field. "What the!" Shawn shouted in shock.

He began attacking the dome but nothing was going through. When he stopped Libby dropped the dome and made two other force fields on the palm of her hands in the shape of discs. She threw them, Shawn tried to counter with his fire balls but the discs cut right through, he managed to dodge them both but one of them managed to slightly cut his face.

"Shawn, please stop this." Libby begged her brother.

Shawn grabbed his cheek and looked at the blood, "This isn't over." he said flying away.

Libby got on knees and began crying while Sheen got up and said, "Don't worry about."

"How can I not worry!?" Libby shouted.

"One day we'll bring him back to the light. It will just take time." Sheen replied.

* * *

Sheen and Libby went back to Jimmy's lab where he was waiting for them. "How did it go?" Jimmy asked.

"We found Shawn and he got away." Libby answered.

"So this was a loss." Jimmy said disappointed.

"No." Sheen replied, "Libby got this new force field power."

"Really!" Jimmy said surprised.

"Ya, check it out." Libby said a bit more enthusiastically. She demonstrated her new powers to Jimmy.

"That's what your headaches were about. Your body was entering another stage of metamorphosis granting you a new ability. I can't believe I didn't see it before." Jimmy said excitedly.

"Does that mean every mutant has the potential to develop new powers?" Sheen asked.

"Yes." Jimmy said excitedly.

After going through a few tests Libby and Sheen left Jimmy's Lab. On their way out Libby stopped Sheen, "Hey Sheen." she called out.

"Ya." he answered.

"Look I wanted to apologize for well everything."

"Why?"

"I misjudged you. Your not a bad guy at all." she apologized.

"Don't even worry about it." he said reassuring her.

As Libby began to walk off she said, "Oh ya." she gave Sheen a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks for taking a bullet for me."

As Libby walked home Sheen smiled.

At an unknown location Shawn was having a meeting with Snake and his superior Brick. "Shawn do you realise how many men I've lost because of your little vendetta." Brick said calmly said.

Shawn tried to explain, "Yes, I know it looks bad..."

"Looks bad!" Brick shouted losing his composer, "It is bad! Not only did I lose a costly shipment of drugs but I also lost a third of my man power!"

"But sir..." Shawn tried to say.

"Get out!" Brick shouted. Shawn obeyed walking out. "And Collin's." Brick called out, "As far as I'm concerned your vendetta with Estevez is over. Are we clear."

"Crystal." Shawn agreed begrudgingly walking out.

* * *

**Hoped you liked it be sure to review**

* * *

**Next Episode: Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover**

**Synopsis: The team confront another mutant is she a friend or foe**


	9. Don't Judge a Book By It's Cover

**Here's another update hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Don't Judge a Book By It's Cover**

At 13:34pm, the team was heading for the beach for some relaxation. "I don't see why I have to be here!?" Jimmy groaned in the car.

"Come on bro." Sheen said driving the car, "You've been stuck in your lab for months you got to get some sun light."

"Aghh! Fine but what are we gonna tell people when they see my orange skin and green hair." Jimmy complained.

"We'll just tell them you got a bad tan and you dyed your hair green." Libby suggested.

"This is going to be a long day." Jimmy complained.

Just as the team were driving under the bridge a girl wearing a uniform looking physically drained was walking dazedly on the road. A driver saw her and panicked driving into one of the pillars causing the bridge to break apart.

Noticing what was happening the team got out of the car. "What are we going to do? We don't have our suits!" Libby shouted.

"Don't worry I thought something like this would happen." Jimmy replied. He gave everyone a tube containing gumballs.

"What's this?" Cindy asked.

Jimmy tried to explain, "The Neutron..."

"There's no time for that!" Cindy interrupted.

"Just chew the gum, blow a bubble and you'll be in your suits." Jimmy continued.

The team did as they were told and like Captain Man and Kid Danger(From another one of Nickelodeon series) they transformed into their superhero personas. "What happened to the clothes we were wearing before."

"No time for questions. Flash get all the civilians to safety." Jimmy ordered.

"Got it!" Sheen agreed speeding away.

"Invisible girl create a platform for Special girl to stand on, while Special girl you use you strength to hold up the bridge." Jimmy ordered.

"Got it." they said in unison. Libby created a platform with her new force field power for Cindy to stand on while Cindy held up the entire crumbling bridge with her immense strength.

"What should I do Jimmy?" Carl asked.

"Sorry pal. Your powers would do a lot more harm than good in this situation." Jimmy apologized.

"Oh. Okay." Carl said a bit disappointed.

Things were moving smoothly with the team until a piece of concrete broke off of the bridge directly under the drained girl. "No!" Jimmy shouted.

"Flash!" Cindy shouted.

"I can't." Sheen said already holding multiple people.

Just before the girl could be hit a blur passed Jimmy and Carl and saved her life. "What the!?" Jimmy said shocked.

It was revealed to be a beautiful redheaded girl. "Who's that!?" Cindy asked surprised.

"Don't know." Sheen replied having gotten his civilians to safety, "But she's fast."

"Are there anymore?" Cindy asked.

Sheen gave her a thumbs up and she let go of the bridge causing it to collapse.

The team went towards this new stranger. "Who are you?" Libby asked.

"And are you single?" Sheen asked flirtatiously.

Libby hit in the shoulder while the girl answered excitedly, "I'm Monica Brown and you guys are those costumed heroes that have been appearing in town."

"Guilty." Sheen said flexing his muscles.

"How did you do that?" Cindy asked.

"I got these strange powers after that weird thing hit town a few months ago." Monica replied.

"Well thanks for the assist." Cindy said shaking Monica's hand which made her smile in surprise.

The drained girl looked at Monica and immediately fainted. "What's up with her?" Carl asked.

"This has been happening to students at my school for the last few weeks." Monica replied.

"How about we leave before emergency services show up." Jimmy suggested.

"Will you come with us?" Libby asked.

"Sure." Monica replied with a devious smile which Carl noticed.

"Guys are we sure we should take this stranger to our secret hideout?" Carl asked.

"We did with you and Libby, and that worked out well enough." Jimmy commented.

"Then let's go." Sheen commented.

* * *

The team made it back to Jimmy's Lab where he examined Monica. "Well her body has been physically enhanced. Not to the extent of Cindy or Sheen but still very impressive." Jimmy commented.

"Thank you." Monica said a bit nervous.

"Gotta say girl you were amazing." Libby commented, "I mean how you just rushed into action. It took me a pep talk to do the same."

"Thank you, your so sweet and I love your shoes were did you get them?" Monica complemented Libby.

"Thanks. I got them on my last vacation in Paris." Libby gloated.

"Really!?" Monica said surprised.

While Monica and Libby were talking Carl looked on skeptically. "Hey Sheen." he called out to his friend.

"What bro?" Sheen asked.

"Do you get a bad vibe from that girl?" Carl asked.

"Well I get some kind of vibe."

"Dude, I'm serious." Carl stated.

"Fine, maybe she's a bit excitable, but that doesn't mean she's bad right?" Sheen replied.

"Well maybe." Carl replied.

At that moment an alarm went off. "What's that!?" Cindy asked.

Jimmy ran straight to his computer, "Its word from the base, the Eco terrorist cell the Green Fist has taken hostages and planted a bomb at the Retroville Mall."

"We gotta get there!" Cindy stated.

"Ya, and I'm coming." Jimmy stated.

"Not like you to go on the field bro." Sheen said surprised.

"Unfortunately I have to because non of you know how to diffuse a bomb." Jimmy replied.

"What about her?" Carl asked.

"I don't know." Cindy replied walking up to Monica, "So how about it. Want to take down some bad guys."

Monica smiled and answered, "Defiantly." shaking Cindy's hand.

The team changed into their costumes with Jimmy and Monica wearing black hoodies and masks.

* * *

At the Retroville Mall the Green Fist was making there rant to the police, "This "Mall" is an abomination on Mother Nature's precious rock."

At that moment the team showed up. Cindy went to one of the officers, "What's going on?" she asked.

"I'm sorry miss but you can't be here." he replied.

An army representative appeared before them, "Stand down, these ones have special clearance." she said pointing to the team.

The officer then answered Cindy's question, "They have over a hundred hostages in there."

"Don't worry we'll handle this chief." she said as the team walked through.

"I'm not the chief." the officer replied.

Jimmy told the team the plan, "Sheen you go through the back and get all the hostages out."

"Sure." Sheen replied.

"But be careful I don't want to test the full extent of your speed under fire. Cindy, Libby and Carl you guys to focus on making noise, draw them away from the bomb."

"And me?" Monica asked.

"You stick with me, I'll need protection." Jimmy stated.

"Maybe, I should be your protection." Carl suggested.

"No need pal. I need you to take out those terrorists." Jimmy replied.

Monica smiled at Cindy and said, "Good luck." touching her shoulder.

Inside the mall the Green Fist were keeping an way and in an instance one of the hostages just vanishes. "What the!?" one of the Green Fist's men said noticing. And in another instance more began to suddenly vanish. "Sam! Sam! You gotta come here." he shouted calling one of his fellow soldiers.

"What!?" she shouted walking over to him.

"I saw some hostages just disappear." he stated.

"They ran! Where!?" she asked.

"No they just flat out disappeared." he replied.

More of the hostages began vanishing at a faster rate. "Boss!" she shouted running towards a man next to the bomb, "We have a problem."

A loud piercing noise enveloped the entire mall causing glass to shatter and everyone in and outside to grab their ears. At that moment Cindy, Libby and Carl came in. The terrorists pulled out their guns and began firing. Everyone took cover and began their attacks; Carl blasted a few of them away with a sonic attack, Libby created a force field to protect herself from the bullets and Cindy went to challenge the biggest guy in the room.

Cindy went in and tried to punch him, but her strikes barely phased the Goliath, "What the!?" she said to herself. The behemoth punched her once in the face which sent her flying. She got back up to find she was bleeding from the lower part of her mouth. "That's impossible." she said in shock.

The man pulled out his gun and said, "Guess this is it for you." he pulled the trigger and before the bullet could hit her Sheen raced in and moved her to safety.

"Are you okay? Normally you would have turned that guy inside out." Sheen asked concerned.

"I don't know I suddenly feel weak." Cindy said in a dazed state.

"You stay here and we'll handle the rest." Sheen said super speeding off.

Carl took down more terrorists with his blasts while Libby was letting the ones she was facing finish their ammunition. When they finally ran out she asked, "You done? Great." she created a dome around the terrorists trapping them, "Now don't go anywhere." she joked.

The leader was staying by the bomb when Jimmy and Monica showed up. "You bastards stay there or I'll blow this place to hell." he shouted.

"Will you now." Monica said sadistically. She went to grab the detonation remote from the man moving faster than she did before grabbing his wrist breaking it forcing him to accidentally activating the bomb.

Jimmy ran towards the bomb. "How much time do we have!?" Monica asked.

"About thirty seconds." he answered. In that moment Jimmy had everybody biting their nails with only 2 seconds to spare he disarmed the bomb. "That was close." he said collapsing to the ground.

* * *

The team went back to the lab to celebrate their big win, "Bring out the premium purple flurp Carl we need to celebrate!" Jimmy shouted.

The team began to have a little party, Carl went up to Cindy and asked, "Are you okay, you seemed pretty out of it."

"Ya, it was weird one second I was completely fine, then we get into the mall it feels like all my strength has disappeared then when we came back here I feel fine again." Cindy explained.

"Would you say you felt drained after Monica touched you?" Carl asked.

"I guess so." Cindy answered.

"Thanks." Carl said going straight for Jimmy, "Dude, I think we need to keep a closer eye on Monica."

"Why, she did fine on the field." Jimmy replied.

"It's just there's something off about her." Carl stated.

"Carl you really need to get off of this, even if Monica has some kind of quirk, this team is all about second chances. Remember I trusted you even though you tried to kill Libby and those people." Jimmy explained.

"Maybe you're right." Carl agreed.

Monica got the attention of everyone at the party, "Hey guys even though this place is bangin'. There's an even better party at this place I know, you wanna come?"

"Sure." Cindy replied.

"You bet." Sheen replied.

"I'm in." Libby replied.

"Why not." Jimmy replied.

"Maybe next time, I got something I have to do." Carl replied.

"Aww, is there nothing I can say to change your mind?" Monica asked Carl.

"No, not really." he replied.

"Fine if you change your mind, here's the address." Monica replied writing the address on a paper and giving it to Carl.

* * *

At 20:45pm, Carl went to the hospital to see the same girl that caused the accident earlier. He entered her room, "May I have a word?" he asked.

"About?" she asked back.

"Monica Brown." Carl answered.

"Who?" she asked.

Carl pulled out his phone and showed her a picture of Monica, "I don't know who this Monica person is but that girl's name is Jennna Johnson."

"What can you tell me about her?" Carl asked.

"Well nothing really, she mostly kept to herself but something weird started happening with her." the girl stated.

"What?" Carl asked.

"She suddenly started being good at everything she did."

"How's that weird?"

"Well the thing is she used to suck at well everything. She wasn't that smart or athletic then like overnight she suddenly became a superstar."

"Really!?" Carl asked shocked.

"Ya, and funny enough all the top students in our school started getting really sick, as if all their strength was drained."

"Is that what happened to you?"

"Well I wouldn't say I'm that good at anything but I am a decent cheerleader. I suddenly felt really drained after practice with Monica, but now I feel fine as if..."

"Nothing ever happened. I see. Thank you for your time." Carl said walking away.

"You know you're kind of cute. Here's my number." the girl said handing Carl a paper with her number.

"Uhm, thanks." he replied taking it nervously.

* * *

At an abandoned factory Monica took the team inside. "Lets go!" Monica shouted excitedly pulling Cindy.

The team entered the building and saw it was completely deserted, "Are we fashionably early." Libby asked.

"No, we're right on time." Monica answered.

"So where's everybody?" Jimmy asked.

"Is anybody hungry?" Monica asked.

"Dude, I'm getting a weird vibe." Sheen whispered to Jimmy.

"Because I'm famished." Monica stated. Suddenly Cindy began to groan in pain.

"What are you doing!?" Jimmy shouted.

"For weeks I've been munching down on third rate losers, taking their skills and abilities." Monica stated.

"You steal peoples powers!" Libby shouted shocked.

"Yup, in a sense you could say I become them, I can do everything they can, I even have their memories. Unfortunately it only lasts a few hours and my victim will slowly recover." she continued, "I had to keep taking more and more, I was beginning to wonder if I was ever going to be satisfied until I met her." she said raising Cindy up, "The Pièce de rèsistance, Special girl."

"Guys get her!" Jimmy shouted.

Sheen supersped straight at Monica, using her new superspeed reflexes she managed to catch Sheen, "To slow Flash." she said starting to drain his powers, causing him to groan in pain, tossing him aside when she was done with him.

Libby created a dome around Monica, "You're not going anywhere!" Monica began to hit the dome causing Libby groan.

"What's wrong!?" Jimmy shouted.

"Every time something hits my force fields, it feels like I take the hit in my head." Libby replied.

Monica kept hitting the force field until Libby couldn't handle the pain anymore and dropped it. She super sped towards Libby and proceeded to drain her powers.

She then slowly walked towards Jimmy and grabbed him and drained his abilities. Monica went and chained the group to a pillar, "For the first time in a long time, I'm sated."

"Don't worry guys Carl will save us." Jimmy stated.

"That lard ass, with the power I'm packing no one can defeat me." Monica laughed.

* * *

Carl was trying to get a hold of his friends on his phone, "Come on why aren't they answering." he eventually got a call from Jimmy.

Carl: Dude you have to get out of there, Monica's...

Monica: Hey, Carly.

Carl: You! I know what you are!

Monica: To little to late. I've already had my fill with you're friends powers now I want some desert. How about your sound powers, Carly.

Carl: Like I'd do that!

Monica: The way I see it. You don't really have a choice. If you care about your friends you'll come here to try and fail to save them, if you try to bring anyone else they will die. So what are you going to do.

"Carl don't." Jimmy groaned in the background, "She'll steal all your abilities."

Monica: Oh, he's talking again, dinner time.

Monica cut the phone call. "She steals a persons abilities." Carl said to himself, he thought for a moment and had an idea.

* * *

Back at the factory Monica was getting impatient waiting for Carl, "Come on I've been waiting an hour. Maybe he decided to do the smart thing and run." Monica complained.

"Carl wouldn't do that." Sheen barely said in Carl's defense.

"Ya, will see." Monica replied.

At that moment Carl walked into the building, "So you're here." Monica stated.

"Ya, with my secret weapon." Carl replied.

"Oh ya." Sheen shouted, "Let her have it. What did you bring; a gun, poison." Carl pulled out a glass jar of peanut butter, "Where doomed." Sheen groaned.

Carl threw the jar as hard as he could and blasted it mid air with his sonic attack, breaking the jar and splattering the peanut butter on Monica, "Ahh! My hair!" she shouted, "What was that supposed to do?" she asked.

"You'll see." Carl answered cryptically.

Carl went on to attack Monica with his sonic blasts, she used Libby's force field as a defense, When Carl began to tire out, she used her superspeed to grab him, "A fifth course, no I couldn't, maybe a just a nibble, I have been a glutton today." she proceeded to drain Carl's powers, "You taste divine." she complemented, tossing him aside like trash. With a smile on her face she began her rant, "Now with all your powers coursing through me I can...I can..." she tried to say gasping for air, "W...what's happening to me?" she asked as her face began to swell.

"It worked!" Carl chuckled.

"What worked." she asked.

"I figured if you get our abilities as a meal then you might get our weaknesses as a side dish and I'm severely allergic to peanuts. It's so severe that If I'm even in contact with them, I might as well be a dead man."

"I...gotta...get...out...of..." she desperately tried to say collapsing to the ground.

"Aww, poor baby, was it something you ate." Carl gloated, "And now its time for a nap." he said going to sleep.

"Carl! Carl! You forgot to untie us!" Sheen shouted.

* * *

The next day the team had recovered from Monica's power drain, "I think we're all at a hundred percent guys." Jimmy said to the team.

Everyone agreed testing their powers, Jimmy walked up to Carl and apologized, "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you."

"Ya, you had that crazy chick pegged from the start." Sheen agreed.

"Guys it was nothing." Carl blushed.

"No Carl it wasn't." Jimmy disagreed, "You felt something off about Monica from the start and you found a way to defeat her with the limited data you got. You have great instincts Carl and from now on I will trust them."

Carl smiled at Jimmy, "Ya, guess there's a lot more to you than meets the eye." Cindy complimented.

"Yup." Libby agreed.

Carl continued to blush from the praise, "Ah, guys I might have good instincts when it comes to bad guys but I might need your help with something."

"What?" Libby asked.

"You see this girl gave me her number..."

"Don't worry I'll tell you exactly what you need to do." Libby interrupted.

"You!" Sheen said shocked, "I doubt you've ever even kissed anyone." Sheen teased.

"I so have!" Libby argued.

"Never mind her, bro if you ask her out, the first thing you do is plan three dates." Sheen explained.

"Three!?" Carl asked confused.

"Ya." Libby agreed, "For sunny, cloudy and rainy weather."

"And make sure you have at least, ten stories." Sheen continued.

"Why?" Carl asked.

"So that you seem interesting." Libby answered.

While Libby and Sheen were giving Carl tips, Cindy said to Jimmy, "You know you caused a lot of damage when your chamber exploded."

"Tell me something I don't know." Jimmy replied.

"But this." she said gesturing to the rest of the team, "This is nice."

Jimmy smiled at her confession, "You might be right Vortex." he walked up to the rest of the team, "Hey Carl, how about I run a background check on her."

* * *

At Black Creek prison, Monica was in her cell carving up the walls with a spoon drawing images of Carl, "Why do you keep drawing that?" her cellmate asked.

"I don't know, but what I do know is I absolutely hate it." Monica replied.

"Why do I always get stuck with the crazies." her cellmate commented.

* * *

At an unknown location Stone was building a strange looking machine.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, leave a review.**


	10. Date Night

**Here's an update hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Date Night**

**The Night of The Explosion**

After finishing his performance Nick met with his girlfriend Sarah, "That was amazing babe!" she said going in for a kiss. Nick rejected it backing away, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Look Sarah, I didn't want to do this today but I want to break up." he explained.

"Why?" she asked.

"You've been smothering me, we've only been dating three weeks and you're the last person I see when I go to bed and the first person I see when I wake up, you came to all my play rehearsals and have seen every show. I need my space!" Nick explained.

"I'm just being a devoted girlfriend." Sarah tried to explain.

"No you're obsessed with me, and I'm done!" Nick shouted walking away.

"You'll regret this Nick I swear!" she cried running away.

Sarah ran to her parents restaurant, "Hey honey." her mother greeted her. Sarah ignored her mom and went into the freezer to get some ice cream, "He thinks he can break up with me well he'll see!" Sarah shouted out loud. At that moment the energy pulse hit the building.

* * *

**Present Day**

At 09:34am, Cindy was walking with Brittany to school, "Glad we're finally hanging out." Brittany commented, "I feel like we hardly see each other anymore."

"I know, I've been so busy lately." Cindy agreed.

The two girls entered the school when Nick walked passed them, Cindy looked back in wonder, "Who's that?" Cindy asked shaking her friend.

"That's Nick Dean, he's like the most popular and handsome guy in school. How could you know him." Brittany explained.

"Well I've been distracted lately." Cindy replied.

Nick walked over to the duo and both girls instantly froze.

"You're Cindy right?" he asked.

"I...ya...I am." Cindy replied stuttering.

"Do you wanna go out tonight." he asked.

Cindy was so shocked she couldn't even reply, "She would love to." Brittany answered in her place.

"Cool, I'll pick you up at eight." Nick replied walking off.

"I can't believe it the hottest, most athletic guy in school just asked you out." Brittany screamed excitedly.

Cindy was in such shock she didn't even say a word.

* * *

At another part of the school Carl was texting with the girl he met at the hospital Jasmine.

Carl: Gud luk ur test 2day

Jasmine: Thanx u were a big help

Carl: So r u doing anything 2nite

Jasmine: I dnt know wat do u hve planned

Carl: Well I was thinking dinner

Jasmine: Pick me up 8

Carl: We'll do

Carl smiled and put his phone away. He heard the bell and went to class.

* * *

At 18:45pm, the team was finishing a good afternoon of training, "Great work team see you tomorrow." Jimmy congratulated.

"Really, so early." Sheen said suprised.

"Ya, I have a meeting and those two have plans tonight." Jimmy replied pointing at Cindy and Carl.

"How did you know about my date!?" both Cindy and Carl shouted surprised.

"You have a date!" Sheen said surprised to Carl, "With who? That that Jasmine girl you've been texting."

"Ya." Carl answered.

"I'm so excited for you!" Libby said hugging Carl.

"You know I'm going out with Nick Dean." Cindy said trying to get attention.

"Ya that's great." Libby said ignoring Cindy, "What are you going to wear?" Libby asked Carl.

"I don't know this." Carl replied gesturing to what he was currently wearing.

"No, no, no. We need to fix this." Libby said to Sheen.

"You're right." Sheen agreed, "Carl what times your date?"

"I made reservations for eight at Sam's." Carl replied.

Libby looked at her watch, "That doesn't give us enough time, Sheen."

Sheen raced Libby and Carl out with his super speed.

"Well I'll be going." Jimmy said heading for his hovercraft.

"Does anyone care I'm going out with the hottest guy in school." Cindy shouted to herself.

* * *

At Carl's house Libby and Sheen wear trying to find the right look for Carl.

"No." Libby said looking at Carl's outfit. Sheen used his super speed to change Carl into another, "No." she said again, Sheen used his speed to change Carl again, "No." she said once again.

Just before Sheen could change Carl again, "Can you stop doing that! Its starting to get weird!" Carl shouted in frustration.

"Dude we're just trying to help." Sheen replied.

"I appreciate that, I really do but right now you guys are smothering me. I can handle this on my own." Carl said walking out.

"He can't handle this on his own." Libby commented.

"We better follow him." Sheen agreed.

* * *

At the military base, Jimmy and Goddard met up with General Vortex and some other important figures. "Good even James. Do you have the report for us?"

"Yes I do." Jimmy answered, "Goddard activate holographic display." Goddard's back opened up and holograms of the entire team were shown. "Subject 1." Jimmy said revealing Cindy's image, "Name Cynthia Aurora Vortex. Codename Special girl. Abilities; subject has enhanced strength capable of lifting about 100 tons. Maximum load, unknown. Enhanced speed, subject can move at speeds faster than 500 miles per hour, subject also has superhuman reflexes. Enhanced Durability, subject is extremely resistant to damage, capable of surviving, gun fire, falls from great heights and explosions."

* * *

At Cindy's date, her and Nick were at the pier playing games, "How about we go there?" Nick suggested pointing to the strength tester.

"Sure." Cindy agreed.

"Step right up, step right up. Beat the machine and win a prize! Only five dollars!" the announcer shouted. Nick picked up the hammer and slammed it on the machine, the ball went up but failed to hit the bell. "Hard luck, try again." he said.

"How about I try." Cindy suggested.

"Sure." Nick agreed handing Cindy the hammer.

Cindy hit the machine the bell went flying up and shot the bell off. The announcer looked in disbelief and handed Cindy a teddy bear, "Congratulations." he said shocked.

"Whoa, you're strong!?" Nick commented surprised.

"Is that a problem?" Cindy asked nervously.

"Nope, I like a girl that can take care of herself." Nick replied, "So want a hotdog?"

"Sure." Cindy agreed smiling.

From a distance Cindy and Nick were being watched by a cloaked figure.

* * *

Back at the base, Jimmy was still giving out his report, "Subject 2." Jimmy said showing Libby's image, "Name, Liberty Danielle Folfax, Codename The Invisible girl. Abilities; subject has the ability to camouflage with her environment with such effectiveness she appears invisible. Subject also has the ability to create violet coloured force fields in any shape that she can think of."

* * *

Carl was walking up to Jasmine's door and in the bushes hiding behind him were Libby and Sheen. "He looks like he's doing good." Libby commented.

"Ya he does...oh I just realised he forgot something!" Sheen shouted.

"What!" Libby asked.

"He forgot flowers! What are her favorite flowers!" Sheen asked.

Libby pulled out her phone and searched on Jasmine's social media, "It says here, yellow roses." Libby answered.

Sheen raced off with his superspeed.

Carl knocked on the door, "Just a second." Jasmine called out. Just as the door began to open Sheen raced in put the flowers in Carl's hands and raced off. Carl looked back to see Libby and Carl in the bushes, he gave them a look and turned around to see Jasmine wearing a beautiful dress with sneakers, "Whoa, you look amazing!" Carl said infatuated.

"Aw, thanks. Are those for me?" Jasmine asked pointing to the flowers.

"Yes!" Carl said nervously giving Jasmine the flowers.

"Yellow roses my favourite." she said with a smile, "I see you do your research." she commented.

"Ya, I do." Carl replied nervously.

Jasmine took Carl inside to meet her parents. "Just stay here for a sec, I'll be back." she said running upstairs with her mom, Carl went in to shake Jasmine's father's hand, "Nice to meet you sir, I'm Carl." he greeted.

Jasmine's father simply glared at him and went to sit down. "What are your intentions son?" he asked.

"Well...sir...I'm going to take her to Sam's for dinner and maybe some dancing and then have her home by nine." Carl explained.

"Good, because if you're even a second late I'll kill you." Jasmine's father replied.

"Nice joke sir." Carl replied nervously.

"Who's joking, I'll kill you and I know how I'll get away with it." Jasmine's father continued.

Carl began to laugh nervously until Jasmine came downstairs, "Ready." she called out.

"Ya." Carl answered walking up to her. "Have fun honey." her father said kissing his daughters cheek, "And Carl remember our talk."

The two left the house, "So what was the threat he gave you?" she asked.

"He said, if I'm even a second late bringing you home he'll kill me." Carl answered.

"Aw, he must like you. The last three guys I went out with got way worse threats." Jasmine replied.

"Lucky me." Carl laughed nervously.

* * *

At the base, Jimmy was making his next report, "Subject 3." he said revealing Carl's image, "Name, Carlton Ulysses Wheezer. Codename, Echo. Abilities, subject has the ability to manipulate sound, highest recorded sound blast about 200 decibels."

* * *

Cindy and Nick were enjoying their hotdogs, "How can something be so gross and so delicious at the same time." Cindy said eating the hotdog.

"That's Sticky Joe's for you." Nick replied. At that moment the hooded figure walked up to them, "Can I help you pal?" Nick asked.

"I can't believe you did this to me!" the hooded figure screamed.

Recognising the voice Nick said surprised, "Sarah!? What are you doing here!?"

"I came to stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life with this bitch!" Sarah shouted removing her hood.

"Excuse me!" Cindy said walking up to Sarah.

"You heard me." Sarah challenged.

"Look, Sarah. We broke up months ago, you need to get over it and leave me alone." Nick said moving Cindy out of the way.

"You still love me. Its just she's making you say these things." Sarah replied.

"Look crazy girl." Cindy said walking up to Sarah.

"Get away from us!" Sarah shouted firing a beam that froze Cindy in a block of ice.

"What the...!?" Nick shouted shocked.

Sarah's hair began to turn white and her skin became pale, "You love me Nick. You just don't know it but I'll make you." she said grabbing Nick, launching off the ground with her ice beam.

The block of ice Cindy was in began to shake, cracks began to form and in an instant she broke out of the ice, "Nick!" she shouted.

* * *

At the base, Jimmy was giving another report, "Subject 4." he said showing them Sheen's image, "Name, Sheen Juarrera Estevez. Codename, The Flash. Abilities, subjects body vibrates on a molecular level, allowing him to run at superhuman speeds. Top speed unknown."

* * *

Carl and Jasmine entered the building and met the concierge "Do you have a reservation?" he asked.

"Two for Wheezer." Carl answered.

The concierge checked and found their names, "Ah, yes this way." he replied taking them to their table. From behind them Sheen and Libby followed. "Do you have a reservation?" the concierge asked.

"Yes we do." Sheen answered, "Two for Estevez."

The concierge checked and found their names, "Ah, there it is, this way sir."

"You made a reservation?" Libby asked.

"No, I just wrote our names in there with my superspeed." Sheen answered.

"Whoa, you are fast." Libby commented surprised, "Didn't even see you move."

Carl pulled out Jasmine's chair, "Guess chivillry isn't dead." she commented.

Carl sat down and their waiter came with their menus. "I'll have a burger." Carl ordered.

"And I'll have the spaghetti." Jasmine ordered.

The waiter took their menus and went off. Carl and Jasmine stayed in silence for a while. Sheen and Libby looked on to see the awkward situation, "Dudes bombing." Sheen commented.

"He needs some help." Libby agreed, she checked Jasmine's social media and found some of her interests, she wrote something on a napkin and gave it to Sheen. "Give that to him."

Sheen used his superspeed to put the napkin in Carl's hand undetected. "What was that?" Jasmine asked feeling the breeze.

"Must be a open window." Carl replied, Carl looked at the napkin and it said, SHE REALLY LIKES SUPERHEROES. "Anyway, what do you think about that superhero team that's been saving people all over town?"

"Don't even get me started." Jasmine said excitedly, "Their just so cool I mean they can do things we can only dream of right!?"

"Ya, their pretty cool, who's your favourite?" he asked.

"Well I think all of them are great my favourite has to be the guy with sound powers." Jasmine replied.

"Why?" Carl asked beginning to smile.

"He's potentially the most powerful one. He could manipulate sound waves to allow himself to fly, modify his voice, the possibilities are endless." she said getting more excited.

"Really?" Carl said surprised.

"You must think I'm a giant nerd." Jasmine commented.

"No I don't you're just a girl who's really passionate about something she loves." Carl replied.

Jasmine smiled and the two continued their conversion laughing and beginning to loosen up.

Sheen and Libby looked on to the success and began smiling.

* * *

Sarah had flown Nick into a forest, "Now that we're alone Nick, we can find a way to rekindle our relationship."

"We only dated for three weeks, there wasn't much of an relationship." Nick protested.

"Don't worry, you'll see the truth or die trying." Sarah commented.

"Wait what!?" Nick said shocked.

"If you won't be with me, you won't get to be with anyone." Sarah explained.

At that moment Cindy supersped in and punched Sarah into a tree. "Cindy!? How did you do that!?" Nick asked shocked.

"I'll explain later. Let's just g..." Cindy tried to say before being blasted by a freeze ray freezing her again in a block of ice. Cindy instantly broke free and went in to attack Sarah, Sarah dodged by using her freeze ray to propel herself up she then blasted Cindy with ice shards pinning Cindy to the ground.

"I've had enough of you!" Cindy shouted getting up, she clapped her hands creating a powerful shockwave that sent Sarah flying into a tree knocking her out and sent Nick flying off of a ledge, "Nick!" Cindy shouted, she jumped off of the ledge and dived straight for Nick.

She caught him and as they were heading to the ground they suddenly stopped. Nick opened his eyes to see them levitating, "Whoa! We're flying!" Nick said astonished.

"We are!?" Cindy replied surprised, she looked and saw they were floating mid air, "We are!" she said again even more surprised.

"You can fly!?" Nick commented.

"Apparently." Cindy replied still shocked. Cindy flew back to Sarah but crashed to the ground while landing, "Guess I need a little practice." she commented.

"You'll get the hang of it." Nick replied dusting himself off, he then looked at Sarah, "What are we going to do with her?"

"I need to make a call." Cindy replied.

* * *

At Sam's Carl and Jasmine had finished their dinner, "So what do you want to do now?" Carl asked.

Jasmine heard music, "I want to dance!" she said excitedly.

"Did she just say dance!" Libby shouted shocked, "How are we supposed to help him now?" Libby asked.

Sheen thought for a moment, "Okay, here's what we're going to do. You use your force field power and control his arms and legs while I subtly move him with my speed."

"Got it." Libby agreed.

At that moment Carl and Jasmine rushed to the dance floor and to Sheen and Libby's astonishment Carl was an exceptionally great dancer, "I can't believe it!?" Sheen said in shock.

"I'm with you." Libby agreed.

The music began to slow down and Jasmine pulled Carl close and they began slow dancing, Jasmine leaned in close and kissed Carl. Sheen and Libby looked on while slow dancing themselves, "Our boy did it." Libby commented smiling.

"I told myself I wouldn't cry." Sheen said tearing up a bit. Libby and Sheen continued dancing ignoring what Carl was doing, "You know we make a great team." Sheen commented.

"Yes, yes we do." Libby replied smiling.

* * *

Back at the base Jimmy's superior's were speaking with him, "You're in depth report on your team was very interesting Mr Neutron but you refrained from telling us your contingencies to stop them if they ever went rogue." one of them asked.

"I didn't feel like it was necessary." Jimmy replied.

"These mutants of yours are more powerful than the ones that have been captured. This council is ordering you to make failsafes to stop them." another said.

Jimmy sighed, "Fine, I'll get right on it."

Jimmy walked out of the building with General Vortex. "I can't believe you want me to make a failsafe for your daughter!" Jimmy shouted.

"I was out voted James." the General tried to explain.

"Not good enough Vortex! We're in this mess because of you! These people have no reason to help us but they are, now you want me to betray their trust by doing this!" Jimmy shouted.

"What would you want me to do James?" the General asked.

"Try harder to make this whole situation easier. Because its all your fault." Jimmy answered walking to his hovercraft.

* * *

After the cops took Sarah away, Nick walked Cindy home, "Sorry this was a weird date." Cindy apologized nervously.

"Why are you apologizing, it was my crazy ex that attacked us." Nick replied.

"You're not gonna tell anyone about you know!?" Cindy asked.

"Your superpowers naw, if I did that I probably wouldn't be able to take you out next week." Nick replied.

Cindy smiled and they continued walking.

* * *

Carl walked Jasmine home, "Thanks for the fun night and...well...the kiss." Carl said shyly.

"Don't mention it." Jasmine said opening her door.

"Text you later." Carl commented.

"Sure." she said smiling closing the door.

Carl sighed in relief then straightened his face, "I know you're out there." he called out. Libby and Sheen jumped out of the bushes, "Thanks for the help." he said walking away.

Libby and Sheen smiled going to follow him, "Dude! I didn't know you could dance!" Sheen commented.

"I can also sing and play the drums." Carl bragged.

"When did you learn how to do all that?" Libby asked.

"We you spend most of you're adolescent years alone you pick up a few tricks." Carl explained.

The trio continued walking having a good time.

* * *

The next day at 06:45am, the team was walking to Jimmy's Lab. Libby met up with Cindy, "So how was your date with Nick?" Libby asked.

"Like you care." Cindy replied.

"Look girl, its not that I didn't care about your date, its just that Carl needed our immediate attention and I knew whatever came your way you could handle it. You're Cindy Vortex." Libby explained.

"When you say it like that. I kinda get it." Cindy agreed.

"So, you forgive me?" Libby asked.

"Sure." Cindy replied hugging her friend.

The two met up with Carl and Sheen and entered the lab. The walked in to find Jimmy and the General waiting for them. "Dad what are you doing here?" Cindy asked.

"I came here to tell you all the truth." the General answered.

"About what?" Libby asked.

"The energy pulse that hit Retroville seven months ago was caused by a machine called the Neutron Chamber exploding." the General explained.

"Wait did you say Neutron Chamber!" Libby said shocked, "Are you telling me you caused all this Jimmy!" she shouted grabbing Jimmy's collar.

"Libby, let him go, it was an accident." Cindy commented.

"Wait, you knew about this!" Sheen shouted.

"Its not like they told me. I found out from a mutant." Cindy replied.

"I just can't believe I trusted you." Libby shouted to Jimmy.

"It wasn't his fault." the General commented.

"What!?" Cindy asked.

"I said it wasn't his fault." the General repeated, "It was mine."

"No, no, no! You looked me in the eye and told me it wasn't you!" Cindy shouted.

"How?" Sheen asked the General.

"James warned me, I didn't listen." the General answered.

"You know, I thought joining this team was a good idea, guess I was wrong." Sheen commented.

"Sheen wait..." Jimmy tried to say.

Sheen ignored him and super sped off. Libby kept quiet and left the room.

"Carl..." Jimmy tried to explain. Carl kept silent and walked off.

"Cindy, honey I can explain!" the General tried to say.

"No! No more lies!" Cindy replied super speeding off.

"Why did you tell them?" Jimmy asked.

"It was the only way to keep them safe James, by telling them you won't be able to analyze their weaknesses properly, preventing you from creating failsafes for them." the General explained.

"And now we've lost our team of super powerful mutants, and by the way isn't Stone still out there. Sometimes Sam I question your ability to make a good decision." Jimmy said walking off.

"You have to trust me James." the General commented.

"Thing is I don't." Jimmy replied.

* * *

Late that day at 16:56pm, Jimmy was leaving his lab when suddenly the ground beneath him began to move. Stone revealed himself grabbing Jimmy's neck, "Hello Jimmy. You and I need to talk."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed be sure to review**


	11. The N-Men Part 1

**Here's an update hope you enjoy. This is the two part season finally. I'm posting both chapters at once so enjoy**

* * *

**The N-Men pt 1**

Stone was holding Jimmy by his neck, "What do you want!?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm in need of a boy genius." he replied.

Goddard charged at Stone and tried to bite his arm, "Bad dog." Stone said swatting Goddard away deactivating the robot dog.

"Goddard!" Jimmy shouted. Stone hit Jimmy in the stomach knocking him out.

* * *

Stone took Jimmy to an abandoned warehouse, "What do you want with me Stone!?" Jimmy asked.

"Nothing much I just need you to make this work." Stone said gesturing to different parts of separate machines.

"What do you want me to do with this junk!?" Jimmy asked.

"I want you to build me a Change Engine." Stone answered.

"You must be insane! Change Engines don't exist and even if I could theoretically build one from all this junk, I wouldn't!" Jimmy explained.

"I wasn't giving you a choice, boy!" Stone replied turning his fist into a mace.

"You're not going to kill me. You need me." Jimmy said unafraid.

"You know they're different forms of alive." Stone threatened.

"Do your worst!" Jimmy dared.

"Very well." Stone agreed phasing into the ground.

* * *

Stone reappeared at Jimmy's lab. He looked around Jimmy's inventions, "There you are." he commented smiling.

* * *

At Black Creek Prison, at the mutant wing, old foes of the heroes were lounging around in their cells. "Can you please stop carving up the walls!" Sarah shouted to Monica.

"I will when I find out what I'm drawing!" Monica shouted back.

"Can you please keep it down!" Ian shouted trying to read a book.

"Are the lady's interrupting you reading time stumpy." Eric taunted.

"Wow you're a jerk." Sarah commented.

"And you're a teenage girl who was stupid enough to get herself locked in prison." Eric retorted.

"If you all don't shut up, you'll be dead by morning!" Zupco shouted.

At that moment the ground began to move, forming into Stone. The guards on duty pulled out their batons and charged at him, Stone simply fired two rock shards at their chests killing them. "Stone you've come back for me!" Ian said excited.

"Not just you. All of you." Stone replied he pointed the device he was holding and fired a beam at Ian's, Zupco's, Monica's and Sarah's heads.

"I remember." Ian said shocked.

"I remember everything." Monica commented

"What did you do to us!?" Sarah asked.

"They erased your memories to keep their secrets. With this." Stone said gesturing to the device, "I have given your memories back."

"Thanks but what do you want in return." Zupco asked.

"Only one thing. The thing you all want. Vegence against those heroes." Stone explained.

"I'm in." Eric replied.

"Me too." Monica replied with a psychotic smile.

"When do we start?" Zupco agreed.

"As long as I get to take that Cindy bitch!" Sarah shouted.

"If we're all in agreement." Stone replied smiling, he created multiple arms smashing apart the villains cell doors.

The villains walked out of their cells, "As long as your doing favours how about you take care of the collars." Zupco said gesturing to the inhibitor collars. Stone did so and removed the collars.

"What do you want us to do?" Eric asked.

"Those heroes have split up, I want each of you to take your pick and take them out." Stone ordered.

"I'll take the fat one." Monica commented.

"Blondey's mine." Sarah commented.

"Inviso girl's mine." Force commented.

"Then I guess that leaves Estevez to me." Zupco commented.

"Before you go tell me you names." Stone ordered.

"Well I'm Sarah..." Sarah tried to say.

"Not the names you had when you ordinary." Stone interrupted, "The names that will make you extraordinary."

The group thought for a moment, "Force." Eric replied.

"Fear Monger." Zupco replied.

"Parasite." Monica replied.

"Ice Queen." Sarah replied.

"And Hypno." Ian replied, "Its what they called me before."

"Good now go!" Stone ordered.

The villains except Stone and Hypno left the prison. "What do you want me to do?" Hypno asked Stone.

"I have a very special assignment for you." Stone replied with a sinister smile.

* * *

Jimmy was still in the warehouse trying to find a way to escape, "Come on Neutron think of something." he said to himself.

At that moment Stone walked in. "You're not trying to escape are you?" Stone asked sarcastically.

"Of course I am." Jimmy replied.

"Well time to get to work." Stone ordered.

"I told you I'm not going to help you!" Jimmy shouted.

"You consent isn't a factor." Stone replied. Hyno walked in and Jimmy backed away.

"Get away from me!" Jimmy shouted. Hypno gave him a sadistic smile and opened his third eye hypnotising Jimmy.

"Order him to build the Change Engine!" Stone ordered.

"Do as Stone commands!" Hypno ordered. Jimmy did so and went to work.

* * *

The next day, at Jasmine's house Carl was hanging out with Jasmine, "Have you seen the new Cira music video?" she asked. Carl didn't hear her because he was thinking about what happened with the team, "Carl." she called out but he still didn't hear her, "Carl!" she called out again.

"Ya, what!?" Carl said coming back to reality.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." he replied.

"Something's bothering you, you can tell me anything." she replied.

"Fine yesterday..." Carl tried to say.

At that moment Jasmine's Mom walked in, "Hope you kids are having fun." she said interrupting Carl.

"Ya, Mom we're fine." Jasmine said a bit annoyed, "You can go now."

"I just came to tell you a friend of yours is here." her mother stated.

"Who?" Jasmine asked.

"Jenna." Jasmine's mother answers.

Hearing the name Carl shouted, "We've got to get out of here fast!"

"Why would we do that Carl." Parasite said walking in holding Jasmine's Dad, "They're just in time for dinner."

* * *

Cindy was at the Candy bar drowning her sorrows in Purple Flurp. "Ease up kid." Sam commented, "Too much of that stuff is bad for you."

"Its just soda Sam, I can handle it." Cindy replied.

At that moment Ice Queen walked in shouting, "Special girl!"

"You again!" Cindy said annoyed looking back.

* * *

Sheen was at his house taking care of his younger siblings, his Grandmother walked up to him, "¿Qué pasa, Sheen?" she asked.

"Nada Abuela." Sheen replied.

"Sheen, sé cuando algo te molesta." she commented.

"No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien." Sheen replied.

Sheen's Grandmother nodded and went to sit down. At that moment a bullet flew threw the window, Sheen noticed and went to go catch it and while he was running more bullets came flying into his house, Sheen used his speed to evacuate his family out of the house and into the backyard.

"What just happened?" Sheen's younger sister Gracia shouted.

Sheen shouted, "I'll explain lat..." he was interrupted by the sight of more bullets coming their way, he used his speed again to evacuate his family from their backyard to the street.

"Do it again!" Sheen's youngest sibling Ricardo shouted.

Sheen saw multiple men surrounding him, "Tired yet Estevez!" Fear Monger shouted walking up to Sheen and his family.

Sheen glared and prepared himself for a fight.

* * *

Libby was at her home, on her phone looking at multiple pictures of her and the team smiling, she heard a loud noise coming from down stairs. "Mom is everything okay!?" she shouted but she never got a reply, "Mom!" she shouted again.

Libby walked downstairs to find Force telekinetically holding her mother in the air, "Hello, Libby, was it. Let's have some fun."

* * *

"Mutant!" Cindy shouted causing everyone in the building to run out.

"Now that were alone..." Ice Queen tried to say, before Cindy punched her though a glass panel.

Cindy while walking out of the building ate one of her gumballs, blew a bubble and transformed into Special girl. "Can you just shut up already!" Cindy shouted.

* * *

Guess its over for you Estevez!" Fear Monger shouted.

"You can come after me as much as you want! But nobody hurts my family!" Sheen shouted with a deathly stare, in literally a blink of an eye all of Fear Monger's were down on the ground unconscious.

"Unbelievable!" Fear Monger said utterly shocked.

"You want me Zupco! Come get me!" Sheen shouted.

* * *

"Let him go!" Carl shouted.

"Why he is so delectable." Parasite replied.

"Jenna why are you doing this!?" Jasmine shouted.

"Stay out of this Jazzy, this is between me and lard ass over there." Parasite replied.

"I'm not going to tell you again!" Carl threatened.

"What are you going to do?" Parasite taunted. Carl fired a sound blast at Parasite's feet making her trip releasing Jasmine's Dad, he then fired another blast that sent Parasite through a wall.

"Run!" Carl shouted going over to pick up Jasmine's Dad running out of the house with the girls following him.

Parasite walked back in the room with her wounds quickly healing, "Let the hunt begin." she said to herself going to follow them.

* * *

"Let my Mom go!" Libby shouted.

"You didn't say please." Force taunted.

"Okay, please." Libby shouted, suddenly her mother went invisible.

"How did you!?" Force shouted confused.

"Didn't you know I can make other people and things invisible with my mind." Libby replied. Libby launched a force field disk at Force he deflected it into a wall.

"I see you're full of tricks." Force commented.

Libby and Force charged at each other.

* * *

Sheen super sped and grabbed Fear Monger by his collar, "Give up Zupco, you can't beat me!"

"It seems you've forgotten about my power." Fear Monger replied, his eyes began to glow but for some reason it wasn't working on Sheen.

"You done." Sheen commented.

"Why isn't this working!" Fear Monger screamed.

"It is, but rage is stronger than fear." Sheen replied. Sheen then spun Fear Monger around really fast and threw him into a car knocking him out. Sheen pulled out his gumball tube ate some gum, blew a bubble and transformed into The Flash. "Nate!" he called out to his second oldest sibling, "Take Abuela and the others back inside and call the cops!"

"But..." Nate tried to say.

"Just do it!" Sheen shouted. Nate did as he was told and took everyone back inside, "Hope you know what's going on Jimmy." Sheen said to himself super speeding off.

* * *

Libby was throwing force field disks at Force while Force was defecting them with his telekinesis. "Give up you can't possibly keep this up!" Force shouted.

"You first!" Libby shouted back.

Force began telekinetically strangle Libby, she countered by creating a force field ring around Force's neck using it to strangle him, the two kept pushing seeing who could hold out the longest, "What...makes...you...think...you...can...win!" Force gasped.

"I'm...smarter...than...you." Libby replied, she created a force field ring around her neck to protect herself from Force's telekinetic grip, she then formed rings around Force's torso and legs preventing him from moving. "See ya." she said levitating him off the ground throwing him through a wall knocking him out.

Libby ran to Mother, "Mom! Are you okay?!" she said trying to wake her mother up.

"Yes I'm fine." Francine groaned.

"Good. Call the police, I need to go." Libby said pulling out her gumball tube running out the door.

* * *

Carl was running with Jasmine's family when Parasite jumped in front of them, "Miss me." she mocked.

"You recovered fast." Carl commented, "Whose powers did you steal this time?"

"No one's this is just the fruits of munching on one hundred men." Parasite replied.

"Gross." Carl commented.

"You know what I mean!" Parasite shouted. Parasite charged at Carl, he sent fired a sonic blast, she dodged it by jumping over him, she ripped a door off a car and threw it at Carl knocking him down. She rushed over to him and grabbed his neck.

"After I take your powers I'll kill your little girlfriend!" she said lifting Carl off the ground. After a few seconds Parasite realised she wasn't gaining any power, "What the!?"

"Fooled you!" Carl smirked blasting her into a car.

"Why couldn't I absorb you powers!?" she shouted.

"I manipulated sound to create a sort of barrier around myself." Carl answered.

"Since when can you do that!?" she screamed.

"Jimmy and I developed it right after you attacked." Carl replied.

Parasite charged at Carl again, he blasted her again with an even more powerful sound blast that sent her flying through a car knocking her out. Carl then pulled out his gumball tube and transformed into Echo.

"Carl what's going on!?" Jasmine shouted.

"I'll explain later just call the police and go home!" Carl replied.

"What about my Dad?" Jasmine asked.

"He'll be back to normal in 24 hours." Carl answered, "Gotta go!" he said using his powers to launch off the ground.

* * *

Ice Queen was firing ice shards at Cindy but they were barely fazing her, "Are you done." Cindy said annoyed.

"I'll get you yet!" Ice Queen shouted.

"You know what I'll wait. Give me your best shot." Cindy dared.

"Your funeral." Ice Queen agreed, she began charging up an ice beam, Cindy charged at Ice Queen and attacked her before she could finish. "You said you would wait." Ice Queen groaned.

"Ya, I did." Cindy smirked. Ice Queen passed out.

"You guys can handle this right?" Cindy asked the police around her, they nodded, Cindy flew up heading for Jimmy's lab.

* * *

Sheen was the first to arrive at Jimmy's lab, "What happened here?" he asked himself.

Cindy arrived shortly after, "Sheen I was just attacked by a mutant."

"You too, Zupco and his thugs just attacked me and my family." Sheen replied.

"Was anyone hurt?" Cindy asked.

"Thankfully no." Sheen replied.

Libby then arrived, "Guys that Force guy just attacked me!" Libby shouted.

"You too!?" Sheen said surprised.

Carl then arrived, "That Monica girl just attacked me at Jasmine's house." Carl shouted.

"Four super criminals attacking all of us on the same day. There's no way that's a coincidence." Cindy commented.

"We better ask Jimmy what's going on." Libby commented.

The group went in the lab and saw it deserted. "Where is he?" Carl asked.

Sheen pulled out his phone and tried to call Jimmy, "He's not answering."

"Sheen let's do a speed sweep of this whole area." Cindy suggested.

The duo did so and came back in the room, "Did you find anything?" Libby asked.

"No." Cindy answered.

"I found something." Sheen replied, "Follow me."

The group ran back outside and found Goddard, "What happened to him?" Carl asked.

Cindy went to go check, "Nothing severe, he's just been deactivated."

"Then turn him on." Libby commented.

Cindy did so and Goddard reactivated. The robot dog began running around in a panic, "Goddard, what happened to Jimmy!?" Carl asked.

Goddard stopped, his chest opened showing the team a video of Stone capturing Jimmy. "Whoa! Who's that?" Libby asked.

Cindy had a shocked expression on her face, "This is bad." she commented.

"Why?" Carl asked.

"That mutant's name was Nathanel Saunders, he goes by Stone and he has a personal vendetta against my Dad, the fact that he's back after hiding for months means he's ready to make his move." Cindy explained.

"To do what?" Libby asked.

"I don't know, but if it involves Jimmy, it can't be good." Cindy replied.

"What should we do?" Carl asked.

"I'm going to go save Jimmy." Sheen commented.

"Why?" Libby asked, "It was Jimmy's dumb invention that caused all of this."

"It may have been his machine, but he didn't cause this, he's just a guy who wanted to help people." Sheen explained.

"Sheen's right, as much as I'd hate to admit it, Jimmy is a good guy, so good in fact he took the blame for something my father did knowing fully well when people found out they would hate him for for it." Cindy agreed.

"That still doesn't mean we should stick our necks out for him." Libby commented.

"Libby, none of this was his fault but he took full responsibility anyway. Gave guys like me and Sheen second chances whether we deserved them or not, took a chance on you, a girl who only seemed to care about herself and was willing to save a man who actually let him take the fall for such a travesty. Jimmy may not be perfect but he's a better person than anyone standing here." Carl explained.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Sheen agreed.

"Guys, I just don't know." Libby said with a confused expression.

"You can stay here but I'm going!" Sheen replied a bit disappointed in Libby, "Goddard take us to Jimmy!" The robot dog followed Sheen orders and flew up to the sky in search for Jimmy. Sheen followed with his superspeed.

"Lets go!" Cindy said to Carl, she picked him up and flew off following Goddard and Sheen.

Libby looked on and began to disappear and reappear without control, "Why is this happening again." she remembered the time when she couldn't control her powers.

**Flashback**

After the battle with Force Jimmy was running tests on Libby, "What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing." Jimmy replied bluntly.

"Then why can't I control this!?" Libby shouted.

"Your problem is psychological not physical." Jimmy replied.

"What does that mean?" Libby asked again.

"Well in lame mans terms, the more you try to be something your not, the less control your going to have." Jimmy explained.

"What do you mean?" Libby asked.

"This whole egotistical rich girl facade is what's messing with your powers." Jimmy replied bluntly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Libby replied.

"I think you do. I know what you told Cindy but that is not the complete truth, your not doing this just for your family and friends your doing this because your a good person and you want to help people." Jimmy explained.

"Keep believing that." Libby scoffed.

"Just saying if you act more like the Libby who selflessly went to save Cindy than the Libby who's a complete jerk you'd have more control over you're powers." Jimmy explained.

"What makes you think I'm a good person?" Libby asked.

"I'm a great judge of character." Jimmy answered walking away.

Libby was left thinking about what Jimmy said.

**End of Flashback**

Libby regained her composure, "Their right." she formed a force field disk under her feet and flew off to follow the team.

* * *

Jimmy was finishing up the Change Engine, "Is it finished?" Stone asked getting impatient.

"Answer him." Hypno ordered.

"Yes." Jimmy answered picking up the device revealing a giant metal cube with two metal bands on top of it.

"What are those?" Stone asked.

"They're needed in order for the transference." Jimmy replied in a dazed state.

"Excellent!" Stone said taking the bands, he put one on his head then went to a capsule in the middle of the revealing his deceased wife Lilly, "Soon Lilly we'll be together again." putting the band on her head. He walked back up to Jimmy, "What else do I have to do?"

"You have to take the Change Engine to the highest point in Retroville to get optimum results." Jimmy explained.

"Excellent." Stone replied. He grabbed the Change Engine and the capsule and began to phased through the ground. "Oh and Hypno, kill Neutron." Stone ordered before leaving the two.

Hypno prepared to do as he was told, he grabbed a metal bar and prepared to hit Jimmy with it, at that moment Sheen super sped in and knocked him out. "I don't think so bub." the team arrived shortly after.

Jimmy began to come back to reality, "Sheen." he said dazed.

"Are you okay bro?" Sheen asked.

"Ya, I'm fine." Jimmy answered. Goddard ran up to his master and began licking him, "Easy boy." he said pushing Goddard off. "I'm glad you guys came."

"Its what friends do." Libby commented helping Jimmy up.

"Where's Stone?" Cindy asked.

Remembering what just happened Jimmy shouted, "This is bad, we have to stop Stone before he kills millions."

The whole team looked at Jimmy in shock.

* * *

**That's part one part two coming soon.**

**Here's the translation for Sheen's talk with his grandmother**

**Grandmother: What's wrong Sheen?**

**Sheen: Nothing Grandma.**

**Grandmother: Sheen I know when something is bothering you.**

**Sheen: Don't worry about me, I'll be fine.**

**Grandmother: I never do.**


	12. The N-Men Part 2

**Here's part two hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**The N-Men pt 2**

"What!? What do you mean?" Libby asked shocked.

"Stone used Ian to hypnotise me into building him a Change Engine." Jimmy explained.

"What's a Change Engine." Sheen asked.

"Its a device that can absorb and transfer life energy." Jimmy explained.

"What would he want to do with something like that?" Carl asked.

"He's going to absorb the life force of countless people to not only give himself a new human body but also bring his deceased wife Lilly back to life." Jimmy explained.

"How much life force would he need to accomplish that?" Cindy asked.

"From my best guess, the minimum number of casualties would be about 100,000 lives." Jimmy explained.

"How do we stop him?" Cindy asked.

"The only ways to stop the Change Engine are either a manual shut down or..." Jimmy answered.

"Or what?" Libby asked.

"Or a small nuke." Jimmy continued.

"Clearly we're going with option one. What do you need from us?" Cindy asked.

"I just need you guys to keep Stone off my back for a while." Jimmy explained.

"How much time do you need?" Libby asked.

"As much time as you can give me." Jimmy answered.

"What are we waiting for!?" Sheen commented.

"First things first, Sheen." Jimmy said gesturing to Hypno.

"Got it." Sheen replied, he picked up the villain and super sped off, a second later Sheen returned, "Just dropped off three eyes at the prison."

"Okay, let's go." Jimmy ordered.

* * *

At Retroville Tower the town's people were enjoying their mundane lives until Stone phased out of the ground creating a mass panic.

Soon the police showed up a pointed their weapons at the villain, "Listen here freak! Surrender before we put you down!" the head officer shouted.

Stone ignored his demands and walked towards the tower.

"Light him up!" he shouted. The police began firing their weapons which didn't even faze Stone's rocky exterior. One of the bullets hit Lilly's capsule cracking the glass.

Stone looked back and with a simple stomp of his foot caused stalagmites to burst from the ground killing the officers present, "Nuisances." Stone commented as he continued to walk to the tower.

* * *

The team went back to Jimmy's lab for a briefing. "I won't lie to you guys, this is bad if we fail, hundreds of thousands possibly even millions will lose their lives." Jimmy explained.

"Wow, great pep talk Nerdtron, really inspiring." Cindy commented sarcastically.

"I didn't finish. We can stop this, because if there's anything this last year has proved is that, when we work together there's nothing on the planet that can stop us." Jimmy continued.

"Gotta admit feeling a little inspired." Cindy whispered to Libby.

"So why did we come back to the lab? Thought time was of the essence." Sheen asked.

"We came back so I could give you these." Jimmy replied handing each of the heroes bracelets.

"Stylish but what do these do?" Libby asked.

"Just in case I can't shut the Change Engine down before it activates, these will protect you from its effects." Jimmy explained.

"If that's all let's go!" Cindy ordered.

The team went outside, "Come on Nerdtron! Hurry up or we'll leave you!" Cindy shouted.

"Sorry, just had to get something that might come in handy later." Jimmy said running out putting on his backpack.

"So who are you riding with; me, Cindy or Libby?" Sheen asked.

Jimmy smiled, "Got my own ride." Jimmy's backpack sprouted two rockets from its sides, "Gotta blast!" Jimmy shouted flying off.

"Aww! How come he gets a jetpack? So unfair." Sheen said super speeding off.

"You have superspeed how is that unfair." Cindy commented following the speedster.

"Hey, jet packs are cool" Sheen replied.

Libby made a force field disk big enough for her and Carl to ride and followed their teammates.

* * *

At Retroville Tower, Stone was setting up the device, "Just wait a little longer Lilly, in only a few minutes we will be together again." Stone looked up to see the team heading towards him, "Just a second my sweet." Stone said before activating the timer on the device and jumping to the ground.

"Stone! You have to stop this! I can get you a cure. No one has to die!" Jimmy shouted.

"But they do Neutron. This is the only way I can have my wife...the life that Vortex stole from me, and even if I have to kill everybody on this damn planet, I will get what I am owed." Stone shouted.

"Guess the appeal to his humanity plan failed, time for plan B." Cindy commented charging at Stone.

Stone increased his size and slammed Cindy into the ground with such force it created a miniature creator in the ground, "Don't think you can get me with the same trick twice!" Stone commented.

Carl jumped in and blasted Stone with a sonic attack that began to break apart his body, suddenly Stone began to regenerate faster than Carl could break him apart, Carl increased the decibels of his blast but still Stone's body was regenerating faster, Stone then began to walk towards Carl, Carl tried to push him back by increasing his power again but Stone kept coming closer, after a while Carl stopped from exhaustion. Stone came in and picked Carl up and threw him into the sky.

Before Carl hit the ground Sheen caught him, "If power isn't going to cut it, pure speed will." Sheen raced towards Stone. Stone tried to attack him with his hammer hands but Sheen dodged all of his attacks. Sheen then ran in the opposite direction of Stone then came back charging at full speed crashing into the villain. When the dust settled Stone was still standing and Sheen was on the ground. "I'm going to feel that one tomorrow." Sheen groaned.

"To bad for you there won't be a tomorrow." Stone replied picking Sheen up and throwing him into a car.

Libby threw force field disks at Stone that cut off his right arm, left leg and a section of his torso clean off.

Stone simply regenerated his body parts as if nothing happened. Libby then created a dome around him, Stone struck the dome repeatedly causing Libby great mental pain which eventually caused her to faint dropping the force field.

Using the team as a distraction Jimmy tried to fly up to the top of the tower, Stone noticed and stretched his arm catching Jimmy's leg throwing him back to the ground.

Before Jimmy hit the ground Cindy jumped out of her creator and caught him, "Thanks." Jimmy said.

"No problem. How are we going to stop him? I hate to admit it but he's a lot stronger than last time I fought him." Cindy commented as the others ran up to them.

"You guys need to stop attacking him one at a time and start attacking him together, he might be more powerful than any of you but he's not more powerful than all of you." Jimmy explained.

"You might be right." Cindy agreed.

"Then let's do some combo moves, like in training." Sheen suggested.

"Sheen! Maneuver 14." Cindy shouted.

Sheen grabbed Cindy's arm and began to spin her at super speed throwing her into Stone knocking him into the tower.

"Now's your chance!" Libby shouted.

Jimmy launched off the ground and flew to the top of the tower. "No!" Stone shouted stretching his arms towards Jimmy.

Libby quickly threw a force field disk at Stone's arms cutting them off before they could reach Jimmy. "If you wanna get to him you gotta get through us!" Libby declared.

"That can be arranged!" Stone shouted viciously, firing rock shards at the team.

Libby created a force field wall to protect the team from the shards, Cindy flew over it and rammed Stone into the ground, Stone grabbed Cindy's head and slammed her into the ground.

Carl fired a sonic attack that sent Stone flying. "I'm going to crush you like a nut!" Stone shouted to Carl which made him gulp.

* * *

Jimmy flew to the top of the tower. "Alright Neutron time to save the town."

* * *

Stone charged at Carl and tried to crush him with his mace hands, Libby created a force field to protect Carl from the attack.

Sheen raced in, grabbed Stone's arm, spun him around really fast and threw him into the air. Cindy flew in and tackled Stone back to the ground.

Jimmy was desperately trying to dismantle the machine, "I really wish I remembered how I built this thing in the first place." when suddenly the device activated sending out energy waves throughout the city. "That's not good." Jimmy commented.

The energy wave hit causing the civilians in the area to collapse to the ground. "What's happening!?" Libby asked.

Stone burst out of the rubble and looked on with joy, "Finally!" he shouted.

"Come on Nerdtron what are you doing?" Cindy said to herself.

* * *

Jimmy managed to remove a panel from the Change Engine and came across a choice, "Okay two wires, one green, one yellow. If I cut the right wire the machine will short circuit and explode and if I cut the wrong wire the machines transference will rapidly accelerate killing everyone instantly, so no pressure."

* * *

Libby was throwing force field disks at Stone body while Carl was firing a sonic blast, breaking apart the villains body faster than he could regenerate. Stone punched the ground creating an earthquake that caused the duo to fall, he then fired rock shards at them, Sheen raced in and moved the pair out of the way before they could be hit.

* * *

Jimmy was trying to figure out which wires to cut, "Green or yellow, green or yellow, green or yellow."

* * *

Cindy was thrown through a wall. Sheen ran around Stone creating a vortex around him, "Trying to suck away my oxygen, newsflash I don't need to breath!" Stone extended his arm and somehow managed to catch Sheen throwing him into Cindy.

Stone's hand began to transform, looking more human. "Its working!" he shouted.

"What the hell is Jimmy doing up there!" Sheen groaned getting up.

"Don't know, but we need to keep buying him as much time as possible." Cindy replied.

* * *

Jimmy finally made a choice, "Sorry to everyone in advance if this goes wrong." he went and cut the green wire, the machine began to spark and malfunction, Jimmy jumped off the tower before the machine exploded.

Stone heard the explosion and looked up, "No! Lilly!" he shouted, he looked at his hand as it went back to normal. Jimmy flew in and landed in front of the villain, "You! You did this!" Stone shouted.

"No Stone. I stopped this." Jimmy replied.

"I'm going to kill you!" Stone shouted charging at Jimmy, before he could attack Cindy flew in punched Stone to the ground.

"I don't think so." she commented.

"Stone you have nothing left to fight for, your machines gone, your wife's ash, just surrender and let me help you." Jimmy commented.

"You're right, I don't have anything left to fight for. The only thing I ever loved was taken from me. So I'm going to end it all, me, you this whole bloody state, I'm going to blow it all to hell!" Stone shouted.

Stone shape shifted into a ball and a strange energy began to build up in his core, "What's happening?" Carl asked.

Jimmy pulled out a scanner and faced it towards Stone, "This is bad!"

"What!?" Cindy asked.

"I don't know how he is doing it but Stone is channeling all the cosmic radiation in his system to his core turning himself into a bomb!" Jimmy explained.

"How bad a bomb are we talking about?" Sheen asked.

"From the way Stone was talking, I say pretty bad." Jimmy answered.

"What are we going to do?" Carl asked.

"I'll move it to the desert." Cindy answered. She picked up the villain but was was barely able to move a few feet with him. "He's too heavy." Cindy panted.

"We need a plan B and fast." Libby commented.

Sheen ran up to Jimmy and began shaking him, "Come on Jimmy, if there was ever a time to use that big brain of yours, it would be now!"

"Okay just give me a sec." Jimmy said pushing Sheen off of him, "Come on Neutron think, think, think." Jimmy said trying to concentrate, in a spark of brilliance Jimmy had an idea, "Brain Blast!"

"What have you got?" Cindy asked.

"Alright first, Special girl I need you to hit the ground as hard as you can." Jimmy ordered.

"Got it." Cindy replied as she struck the ground with such force it created a gigantic creator.

"Now Echo let's go in there with her." Jimmy ordered.

Carl jumped into the hole with Jimmy. "Now Flash, I need you to create a whirlwind around the creator and Invisible girl, I want you to create a funnel shaped force field around the vortex to keep it contained." Jimmy explained.

Sheen ran around the creator at an incredible speed creating a huge tornado while Libby created the funnel shaped force field to contain it.

"Tell us what to do before we run out of air!" Cindy shouted.

"Special girl pick Stone up and throw him straight through the vortex!" Jimmy ordered.

Realising what Jimmy's plan was, "So that's your plan." she said smiling. Cindy picked up Stone and threw him straight into the Vortex. "Echo! Fire the biggest sonic attack you can muster straight at Stone!" Jimmy shouted.

Carl did so and fired the blast straight at the villain, the chain reaction caused Stone to shoot out of the vortex like a bullet straight into the stratosphere. Stone exploded irradiating the town in a strange glittery energy.

Sheen stopped running and went inside the creator with Libby, "We did it!" Sheen shouted hugging his friends.

"What exactly did we do?" Libby asked.

"Well in simple terms it was physics, risky physics." Jimmy explained.

"Can you dumb it down just a little." Carl asked.

"Sure, in short I basically made you guys a giant cannon, stone was the cannon ball. Your combination basically fired him so far he wouldn't be a threat to anyone." Jimmy explained.

"Ohh!" Carl said understanding.

Soon a group of people ran up to the young heroes and surrounded them. A reporter stepped forward, "Trisha Thompson here, you are the heroes who have been appearing in Retroville these last few months. Can you tell us what happened here?" she asked.

Just as Jimmy was about answer Cindy said, "Basically the rock guy was a supervillain with an evil plan and we stopped him."

"Interesting. Do you young heroes have a name?" she asked.

Just as Jimmy was about to answer Sheen stepped forward, "We are the Fantastic League of Justice Bringing Avenging Men!"

"Excuse me!" Libby commented.

"And two girls." Sheen continued.

"That seems like a long name." Trisha commented.

"But you can just call us the N-Men." Jimmy said pushing Sheen out of the way.

"What are your names?" Trisha asked.

"Special girl." Cindy answered.

"The Invisible girl." Libby answered.

"Echo." Carl answered.

"The Flash." Sheen answered.

"And you?" Trisha asked Jimmy.

"You can just call me Professor N." Jimmy answered.

"Nice name." Sheen commented.

"Now we must be going." Jimmy said flying off with his jetpack.

"See ya." Libby said creating a disk for her and Carl to ride.

"Adiós." Sheen said super speeding off.

Cindy simply smiled and flew away.

Trisha turned to her camera man, "Well there you have it. The N-Men, Retroville's very own superheroes. What will they do next?"

* * *

Back at the military base, Jimmy and the team met up with General Vortex and his colleagues.

"Congratulations team, you have finally defeated Stone." Sam said happily.

"Gee, thanks Dad. That means a lot coming from you." Cindy replied sarcastically.

"Anyway, I also want to also congratulate you on recapturing the mutants Stone set free and I look forward to working with all of you in the future" Sam continued.

"About that." Jimmy replied.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Our working relationship is going to change from now on." Jimmy stated.

"What do you mean?" one of the generals asked.

"While we will work with the government." Jimmy tried to explain.

"We won't work for it." Libby interrupted.

"We want complete autonomy." Jimmy continued.

"You can't be serious. You're just children." another General shouted.

"Children who just saved the entire town without your help!" Carl shouted. The General then glared at him, "Sir." Carl said timidly.

"You children are acting like you have a choice in the matter." another General commented.

"Thing is we do." Sheen replied.

"You guys are laughably outgunned, if you lock us up, what hope would you have to stop future mutant threats." Jimmy explained.

"So in short, get on board or get out of the way." Cindy commented.

The council looked at them sternly.

* * *

Later that night, the team made it back to Jimmy's lab. "I can't believe they actually agreed to that." Jimmy stated.

"Well, its not like we were giving them a choice." Libby commented.

"Today has been a long day, I'm ready for bed." Sheen stated.

"How about a little celebration before that." Jimmy suggested.

"You know what I think I have just enough in the tank for that." Sheen replied.

The team commenced with a small party, "I am not looking forward to tomorrow. I left Jasmine and her family after that Monica girl attacked." Carl stated.

"Same. Left my family with a bunch of unconscious criminals." Sheen agreed.

"Ya, kinda left my mother with a violent psychopath so ya not looking forward to tomorrow either." Libby agreed.

"Well then let's enjoy tonight!" Cindy shouted.

Jimmy turned on the news and their story was on, "Hey guys check it out."

The group came and saw how the news was idolising them, "We look so cool." Carl stated.

"I wish my hair wasn't such a mess." Libby commented.

"Your hair! Look at mine, there's gravel in it." Cindy stated.

"We're real superheroes now! This is so awesome! Sheen shouted.

Just at that moment a breaking news broadcast came from the military base with General Vortex at the stand. " What's your Dad doing?" Sheen asked.

"Don't know." Cindy replied.

"Quiet I want to hear this." Jimmy stated.

"General Vortex, Seven months ago a strange energy wave came from this base, what was the cause?" one of the reporters asked.

"After a lengthy investigation we have finally determined the cause. It was a miscalculation on the part of the scientist in charge." the General answered.

"Who is this scientist?" another reporter asked.

"His name is James Issac Neutron." the General answered.

The reporters in the room began to go crazy asking questions.

Back at Jimmy's lab the team looked stunned at what they just heard.

* * *

General Vortex was driving his car to a unknown location. When he arrived a man wearing a robe met him. "Did you do it?" he asked.

"Yes, I wish I could've done it sooner but I had to make sure Neutron took care of Saunders first." Sam answered.

"Then can we finally commence with phase 2?" he asked.

"Yes." Sam answered.

Sam put on a robe and went inside a building with the man. Inside there was an armies worth of robed men and women standing.

When the General stood before them they all bowed chanting, "Hail Savage! Hail Savage! Hail Savage!"

Sam looked on with a sinister smile on his face.

* * *

Somewhere in the desert a single fragment of Stone remained slowly growing in size.

* * *

**That's the end of season 1 I hope you enjoyed it I just wanted to say the reason I never included Hulk Jimmy is because I think that deserves its own arc but he will be featured in the beginning of season 2 until next time.**

**If you enjoyed it be sure to review**


End file.
